


reputation

by redefinemyworld



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Aged-Up Character(s), Alya Césaire Ships It, But nothing extreme, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel can't dad, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Hawkmoth is terrible, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Identity Reveal, Marinette and Adrien date, Marinette's a year younger, My First Work in This Fandom, Official - Freeform, Protect Adrien Agreste, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, She skipped a grade, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, We are all Alya, but I do, but Marinette's all like dont touch my baby, by taylor swift, chloe is mean, heavy makeouts, like he sucks, reputation, smart girl, you dont need to like taylor swift
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 41,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redefinemyworld/pseuds/redefinemyworld
Summary: Adrien and Marinette are made for each other, and they will do anything to make this love happen. Even if it means hiding their relationship from their friends and family.Based off of Taylor Swift's reputation album. In case you don't read tags, You do not need to like her music to read this, I was just painfully inspired.





	1. ....Ready For It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I, I see how this is gonna go,  
> Touch me and you'll never be alone

The city was ablaze.

Chat Noir clutched his side as he stood next to Ladybug on the rooftop. They were both weak and dehydrated as they examined the damage left behind by the akuma.

Three years of battling Hawkmoth's akuma and it wasn't getting any better. Just more dangerous. It was for certain he was out for blood.

The city air was hot and smoke wafted. The akuma had been cleansed all that was left was for the cure to be released.

A tear escaped Ladybug's eye, it never got easier to see her hometown ruined. No matter how many Akumas she fought, Paris should not have to go through the abuse. She threw the Lucky Charm into the air and whispered, "Miraculous Ladybug."

The magical ladybugs absorbed the smoke and fire, healing all injuries and marks left by the attack. But they didn't touch the memories left behind. No, it was up to the people to cleanse themselves of the trauma.

Chat Noir glanced at Ladybug and saw the tear complete its trail. He stole her away before she lost herself, using his staff to lift them both away. He deposited her safely on top of the Notre Dame before she broke down.

Chat Noir held her tight as she relieved herself from emotions that stemmed from what had to be one of the scariest akumas to grace Paris streets.

"It's okay. I'm here, I've got you." He whispered into her ear. It broke his heart. She was sobbing in fits that sounded similar to someone choking. He didn't know how to help and that was probably the worst part. Their Miraculous beeped but they paid no mind. They just held each other on the Notre Dame and tried to heal each other like every other family in Paris.

The beeps were getting faster. Chat Noir tightened his hold on her once before letting her go. She looked up at him with wet eyes. "Go, your family must be worried."

She looked up at him, she could practically see him caged behind his own emotions, but she just looked down and nodded. "You're right. I should go," she looked up once more. "Good job today, kitty." With a teary smile, she shot out her yo-yo and swung away.

Chat Noir watched her go with a sigh.

///

Marinette let her transformation drop in the alley next to her parents' bakery. She rounded the corner in a sprint and burst through the doors of the bakery. Her parents shocked faces from her abrupt entrance melted to relief as they saw their baby girl.

It had been just after school when the akuma started so Marinette and her parents had yet to see each other since that morning. The blue-eyed girl launched herself into her father's arms. He patted her head as her mom came to join the embrace. The Dupain-Chengs held each other for a long time.

After a few long moments, they let go of each other. Knowing how the people of Paris reacted after a bad akuma, they closed down the shop. There would be no one leaving home for the rest of the day.

Marinette grabbed blankets and pillows from her room while her parents prepared snacks. Marinette had a comfortable seating area for them when they walked in. She changed into her pyjamas knowing there would be no school the next day.

The family sat cuddled together on the couch watching television. Usually, they'd watch a movie but today Marinette placed old childhood videos. By the time they got to ten-year-old Marinette, her parents called it a night. She watched the last video alone and let the tears stream down her face. She cried as she watched herself smile proudly as she produced her first design creation, her trusty purse. Her tears dried slowly as she climbed the stairs to her room.

She walked in as quietly as she could because she knew her Kwami was sleeping. It had been an intense fight for the little god and Marinette could not be more grateful to have a friend like Tikki. The red bug deserved her rest.

She let out a gasp as she saw Chat Noir in her computer chair. He silently spun in the chair, pretending not to notice her.

"Are you okay?" Marinette asked quietly. The first words she'd said since she left him on that roof.

Chat stopped spinning the chair as he let her words sink. His whole body shook, "No," he admitted, hoarsely.

Marinette clambered into her room clumsily as his shoulders shook. It was her turn to hold him. Marinette knew Chat Noir well and she knew that he always liked to appear strong in front of Ladybug. But now it was her, it was Marinette and he didn't have to hold back anymore. He had already been strong enough.

She lifted him out of the chair and they both fell onto her chaise, with him laying half on top of her. She hugged him as he cried on her chest, each sob shook her to the core.

His blonde hair tickled her exposed skin and his tears wet her pyjamas. But she didn't mind, she didn't care. Her best friend was breaking down.

She ran her hand through his hair as she thought about all his other moods except sad. Ever since he started visiting her after the Glaciator episode they've become much closer. As Marinette and Chat and as Ladybug and Chat Noir.

His green eyes were scrunched shut and his face was twisted into a frown. It wasn't a look Marinette liked seeing. She missed seeing his bright smile and glowing green eyes. She wanted them back.

"Marinette?"

She hummed in response.

"You know I'll always protect you, right?" His voice was raspy but they held a promise. 

Her heart beat a little faster for the boy with her. He was just so _good._ "Yes, Chaton. I have every faith that you will."

 _And I'll protect you too,_ she vowed to herself. And Hawkmoth will pay for the pain he caused. To all of them.

They fell asleep in each other's arms on her chaise. They dreamed about each other that night.


	2. End Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big reputation, big reputatipon  
> Ooh, you and me we got big reputations  
> Aah, and you heard about me  
> I got some big enemies.

The next day was a quiet day. When Marinette woke up Chat was already gone and she felt much better. Nothing like Kitty Therapy to brighten your day.

She helped around her parents' bakery that day. But getting back to school was more interesting.

She walked into class a few minutes early that Wednesday and found her classmates in a circle.

She pushed her way to the front and found both Adrien and Chloe at the centre of the pit. Both blondes did not look happy. She looked to Alya who was also standing there with a stormy expression but doing nothing about the heated argument.

"Just who the hell do you think you are Chloe?" Adrien shouted. Marinette was shocked at his angry tone. At Chloe no less. It was very rare to see Adrien lose his temper.

"Well it's the truth and if you had half a  _brain_ you'd see it too!" She screeched back.

Adrien took a menacing step forward, one that made him seem bigger than Chloe than the head he already was, "Just where do you come off talking about Marinette like that." Marinette blanched. The fight was about her.

She stepped forward and took her stand as class rep, "Enough!" She shouted. "I have no idea what started this but I want everyone back in their seats right now!"

Marinette gave a glare to all the students in the class. They all seemed bothered by her interrupting their entertainment but they knew not to question her authority. She might be small but she could be scary when angry. So they all made their way to their seats muttering comments about the fight. She did nothing to stop them since it seemed fruitless and gestured for the two blondes to follow her out.

"What was that?" she asked them.

Chloe huffed and looked off to the side, while Adrien kept a blank facade on his face. They weren't going to make it easy for her.

"Adrien?" she tried.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said looking her in the eye. Marinette sighed but nodded in agreement.

"I hope this doesn't happen again, or else I'll have to tell an authority figure." She told them diplomatically. Chloe huffed and Marinette would've felt lost if it was anyone else but since it was Chloe she was fully aware of the stick up her ass.

Seeing as the fight hadn't gotten physical she let them off with a warning. Chloe turned walked into the classroom first - obviously done with the conversation but she didn't forget to bang the door open, just to be even more difficult. Adrien was walking back as it swung shut but Marinette grabbed his elbow.

"Adrien, what happened?" she pleaded.

"Marinette, don't worry about it."

She watched helplessly as he walked into the classroom. She took a deep breath and walked into the classroom with her head held high. She took her seat next to Alya who looked like she was going to pop a vein. Before Marinette could talk Ms Bustier walked in to start the lesson.

Taking out her notebook, Marinette tore out a paper and wrote a note on it.

_M~ what the hell happened?_

_A~ i dont wanna get into the nitty gritty, itll just make me mad again_

At that, Marinette left her friend and took notes. Obviously something big happened and, obviously, Chloe was at the centre of it all. But then again so was she. What could she have done that would cause Adrien and Chloe to blow up on each other like that.

She couldn't stand being in the middle of a fight. The tension in the class was palpable that Ms Bustier even asked what the problem was. Three years with the same class can make you feel as if you are everyone's at school mother and she was worried. The class swapped glances with each other and went back to work without answering.

After two long hours, it was finally time to switch for their elective classes.

No one said a word as they left the classroom. Adrien took the time to pack his bags as everyone left. Marinette saw her opportunity.

She shooed away Alya and took the seat beside Adrien as Nino left with Alya.

The classroom empty; it was just the two of them. "Look, you don't have to tell me what she said - I just want to make sure you're okay."

Adrien straightened; Marinette followed his every move with attentive eyes so she didn't miss as he took a shuddering breath, "Remember... remember the Akuma on Monday?"

Marinette shivered. How could she forget? She nodded in agreement at Adrien.

"It was... hectic."

"Yeah. It was dangerous, it's a miracle that no one was seriously hurt yesterday. But you know what Chloe said this morning?"

"No..."

Adrien chuckled drily, "The class agreed not to tell you. But you deserve to know. She said she hoped you'd have burned."

Marinette gasped quietly. That was intense, even for Chloe. But Adrien fought for her, didn't he?

"That's why we fought. I couldn't stand her talking about you that way. I just... I just lost it," he looked her in the eye. "She might be my childhood friend but Marinette you matter to me."

"You matter to me too." And without a doubt she meant it.

///

Having gotten the truth out of Adrien, Marinette went and cornered Chloe.

She found Chloe and Sabrina whispering to each other in the locker room. They were giggling over something on Chloe's phone.

"Chloe, can I talk to you?"

Chloe wrinkled her nose when she glanced up to see the bluenette.

"Ugh, you again. Can you not see I'm busy," she sneered.

Marinette took a deep breath. All she wanted to do was have a calm conversation, which, at the mature age of eighteen, should be something easy to accomplish. But talking to Chloe always had to be like pulling out teeth. Marinette felt her head pound. Even with the off day they had yesterday, nothing could prepare her for a conversation with Chloe.

"I don't understand you, Chloe. What did I ever do to you?" Marinette asked with exhaustion lacing her tone. Marinette never has and still didn't care what Chloe had to say or thought about her, but sometimes it just blew her mind how so much contempt for one person could be bottled up in such a small body.

Chloe glared at Marinette as if her question offended her, "You know  _exactly_ what you did, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Out of everyone in that room, I have known you the longest and I've got say I'm impressed at how you've managed to trick everyone into believing you are such a saint. I know exactly what you are so don't come to me asking stupid questions like the one you've just asked me. You think you're so perfect just because you have a full family? You think you're special because everyone pays attention to you? Well, here's a reality check for you, you are  _nothing._ You are in no way more special than me or anybody else in that stupid classroom. And don't worry your stupid, little pigtails, unlike you, my dad doesn't work in a dingy little bakery so you can bet your department store clothes I can hand out more checks like that."

Marinette was  _seething._ It was never about her, she didn't care what opinion Chloe held of her but she hated it when the bottle blonde made rude remarks about people she cared about. "Now listen here you spoilt brat--"

"I'm sorry, are you still speaking to me. Get the hint, I don't want you to."

Marinette's eyes flashed. For the longest time Chloe has belittled her, bullied her friends, said awful things about her family, about her heritage and about everyone else around her and she did nothing about it. When Alya came to their school and Tikki came into her life, it was the perfect chance for Marinette to learn how to stand up for herself and in the past three years, she had become more assertive. She had grown more than the thirteen-year-old girl she was before. Being Ladybug had taught her way more about herself than she had ever anticipated and she made a strong ally in Chat Noir, who in time became her rock. It was hard being the youngest in the class since she was a year younger than everyone else but she'd worked to earn everyone's respect. Everyone but Chloe it seemed. 

When her arm raised itself, ready to slap the snobby girl, Marinette didn't even notice. It felt like an out of body experience where she didn't realise what was happening until someone held her arm back. "Are you sure you want to do that, princess?" A familiar voice said in her ear. At first, she assumed it was Chat because of the pet name but seeing the white over-shirt made her realise otherwise. "You're better than her. Don't stoop to her level, you don't want to get suspended so close to  _le bac._ " Marinette took a deep breath and sagged against Adrien's chest.

"Were you really just about to slap me?" Chloè asked, distaste lacing her voice. "I actually wish you did, it could've done us both a favour. And Adrien, when you're done playing around with the peasants, you know where to find me."

Adrien just frowned at shook his head at Chloè's behaviour as she walked away. He could never understand the girl.

Marinette's stomach tingled as she felt his deep sigh warm the top of her head. Over the past few years, she'd slowly learnt to understand Adrien and every little thing she learned about him, the more she loved him. At this point in her life, he was one of the most important people in her world. She appreciated him and how he looked out for her. It was actually really sweet how he tended to be overprotective of her.

"I honestly can't seem to figure out what I did to her. I know I'm not the most perfect human being, but what is her problem?" Marinette was frustrated. She had spent most of her life with Chloe. They practically shared a crib but then her mom left and her dad paid less attention. She could understand bitterness stemming from the envy of missing a family but sometimes Chloe just took things so far that it seemed to be deeper than that.

Adrien hesitated. As much as Chloè's attitude was out of line, he could also understand where she was coming from. It was no excuse for her behaviour but it made a lot of sense if he stood back to think about it. He hadn't heard most of what was said but he had a general idea. Jealousy really was a nasty disease but he didn't say anything for fear of making Marinette upset again. "There's one more lesson before lunch, don't you feel like bunking and getting some ice cream." He still held Marinette's back to his chest, so she had to turn her neck to properly talk to him.

"What about your dad?"

"I'm a big boy. I can make my own decisions."

"Will you be saying that when you're locked in your bedroom being forced to practise piano."

"It's worth the risk."

Marinette chuckled, "Okay." His smile melted her heart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know what happened in this chapter and everything is just moving so fast. why chloe gotta be so mad.


	3. End Game (part ii)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanna be your end game,  
> I wanna be your first string,  
> I wanna be you A-Team,  
> I wanna be your end game, end game

She and Adrien walked out of school without any disturbances since everyone was still in class at that point.

It was nearing the end school and the weather was getting warmer already.

The two teens walked towards an ice-cream store since they didn't have time to seek out Andre.

They shared light chatter as they neared their destination. It was very rare for Adrien and Marinette to be alone in each other's company usually Alya or Nino was with them but even without them, there was no awkwardness.

“You find a seat and I’ll order for us,” Adrien offered. Marinette gave him a smile and handed him her money for her order before going to find them a table. Adrien shook his head as she walked away, he knew there was no way he was going to be using her money. As much as Marinette tried to compensate him for the things he got her, it never really worked because Adrien enjoyed spoiling her.

After getting two cookie dough ice-creams for the both of them, he looked for her in the small ice-cream parlour. Once he found her sitting in a booth near the back. He took his seat and handed her her ice-cream and money. She frowned at him and he looked at her annoyed face with an innocent expression. Her small amused smile was enough to let him know that she wasn’t actually irritated with him.

“So, you wanna talk about what happened back there.” His eyes were attentive as he watched her tense up before carrying on eating her ice-cream like she didn’t hear him. He frowned as she avoided his gaze. “Marinette.”

“I don’t know, Adrien," she lowered her spoon and sounding and looking annoyed. She took a deep breath and carried on, "I honestly just lost my temper. It’s not always easy to be the bigger person,” her blue-bell eyes looked into her ice-cream with shame.

Adrien couldn’t help the soft smile that bloomed upon his face. There was no such thing as the perfect human but he couldn’t help but feel Marinette was as close as it gets. Even before they were as close as they were at that current moment, back when she still stuttered and tripped when she got flustered (she still does but less often now), he still noticed her unwavering kindness and bravery. She always knew to take responsibility for her actions, sometimes even for other people’s actions. It was admirable. She was just a blessing to the world.

He knew if he met her first, he would’ve fallen in love with her first. Well, he technically met her first but he was under the impression she hated him so the obvious response to those emotions is apprehension. He didn't know about anyone else but it's kind of hard to develop romantic feelings for someone you're scared of. Either way, after apologising and getting to know her he realized she just felt hurt. From then on Adrien wanted to avoid hurting Marinette. By protecting her and stopping her from slapping a rude heiresss. He felt that she deserved the best because she was the best. Sometimes, he found himself wishing she was Ladybug. And then he followed through by telling himself not to break her trust by guessing.

“Hey, don’t beat yourself up about it. I heard what she said. I honestly can’t blame you for wanting to hit her - heck, I would’ve let you if there wasn’t a chance of you getting expelled,” he said with a smile.

She looked back up at him with a grin, “Thanks for that, by the way.”

“Anytime.”

And he meant it.

 

///

 

They got back to school right before it the bell rang for the next period. They had literature next and since it was a core subject they had it with the rest of their homeroom class. The bell rang as the entered the classroom and they moved into their seats in front of Nino and Alya. They both glanced at each other as they felt their best friend’s gazes at the back of their heads.

 

“Nino, switch,” Alya ordered her boyfriend. Nino being as whipped as he was moved without hesitation. Marinette sent a grimace in Adrien’s direction before moving to sit in Nino’s spot next to Alya and behind him.

Adrien couldn’t help but feel a little depressed as she moved. It was one of the few classes he sat next to Marinette in since she either sat with Alya or they had different classes.

Sitting next to Marinette was always entertaining. She made the weirdest expressions while the teacher was up in front and a lot of the time he got to watch her face as she doodled when she wasn’t listening. His most favourite moments though was when she fell asleep, he could startle her awake and her confused face was one of his favourites before she sent her burning glare towards him.

The teacher walked in right after the switch and didn’t even blink at the students in the wrong seats.

Adrien pulled out his tablet and a notebook.  He went back to his bag to find a pen and when he found one he closed his back and looked back to find a note on his desk.

 _N - ‘Where have u and mari been’._ Adrien looked at his friend’s curious face. 

_A- ‘Places.’_

Nino looked at the reply on the note with an offended expression and Adrien just looked at him with his innocent cat eyes.

In the few times Adrien and Marinette hung out together, they had come to the mutual agreement to keep Alya and Nino out of it. They loved their friends but sometimes they just wanted to be Adrien and Marinette. He could imagine he was going through the exact same thing - if not worse - with Alya.

Adrien began ignoring the notes that Nino slid onto his desk and concentrated on the notes he was writing. Nino sighed and resigned to himself to the fact that he was not going to get anything out of his blonde friend. The DJ winced as he thought of the anger his girlfriend was going to direct at him when she found out that he got nothing. He turned at his desk and looked at her with a helpless look on his face. She looked irritated. He gulped and faced the front.

The bell rang to signify the end of the period. The first words out of Nino’s mouth were, “You’re a bad friend.” Adrien just laughed and walked out of the room to go to his applied physics class.

He took his usual seat close to the front of the class with his deskmate Franc. He gave him a polite greeting and got himself ready for class. He wanted to be ready for this project since this was probably the last project he would get until it was time for them to buckle in for _le bac._

When the teacher finally got the class to settle down he confirmed Adrien’s suspicions. “As you’ve probably guessed, this will be your last project for marks before we begin preparing you for _le bac._ For this project we will be doing something different; we will be working with the art students.” Adrien perked up. Marinette did art, it was probably where she was right now. “We will be collaborating with Madame Céline’s class,” it just kept getting better. Adrien had to bite back a smile. “As physicists, we tend to always turn towards the most logical and practical solution and forget to look for an answer that could be right there, if only we just thought outside the box and that is what the art students are going to help us with. So everyone pack up, we are on our way to the Art block.

Adrien packed up as quickly as could. Maybe he could get Marinette as his partner. He hoped.

When they got to the Art room Adrien could hear the teacher explain the project to the Art class. “Art is about being free and letting your creativity flow. Our paintings, drawings and sketches tell a story but we need to learn to add extra layers to out stories. Stories that dig deep and open you up to extra exploration. For that, we are going to partner up with the applied Physics class for this project.” Adrien’s teacher knocked on the door. “That should be them right now.” She opened the door and the door and welcomed them in.

 

Adrien’s heart smiled when he noticed Marinette sitting at the back of the class. He smiled at her and he felt his cheeks warm when she sent a little wave in his direction. “So, these are the students we will be working with, and worry not, you can pick your own partners.” A chorus of relieved ‘yeah's’ echoed through the classroom. Adrien smirked when he heard Marinette’s giggle. “Go find your partners.”

Adrien walked to Marinette as fast as he could before anyone chose her, “Partners?”.

The bluenette flushed at his expectant face. “Sure.”

 


	4. Gorgeous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're so gorgeous,  
> I can't say anything to your face,  
> 'Cause look at your face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a Ladrien chapter!!! Yay!! I was actually surprised I could fit this in. I honestly didn't think this could happen. Ladrien is my least favourite corner of the love square (I know, I know I'm terrible) but I still got a chapter out. So props to me.

“So you get to spend a copious amount of time with Adrien Agreste?” Alya asked.

“Yep,” Marinette said with a dreamy smile.

“Just like you spent time with him today?” Alya said with a smug tone.

The smile fell off Marinette’s face as her friend prodded once again. She sighed heavily before she answered Alya, “Look, Als, it’s nothing personal, it’s just that sometimes it feels good to know that things are Adrien and Marinette’s.”

Marinette obviously couldn’t see it over the phone but she could practically hear Alya’s eyebrows raise. “Oh, so now Adrien and Marinette have ‘things’ now.”

“Alya, don’t say it like that. It’s not like you and Nino don’t keep secrets from us,” Marinette refuted.

“But that’s different, Nino and I are dating and you, my sweet friend, are not dating Adrien,” she pointed out.

Marinette rolled her eyes, “Like I need to be reminded.”

“Look, girl, I’m not trying to be a bitch but I don’t want you to put yourself on cloud nine with him only to have to fall to the ground later on.”

“Thanks, Alya but I’ve had enough reality checks to last me a lifetime. I didn’t have any expectations of me and Adrien’s relationship. I know he only sees me as a friend and I do not expect him to see me as anything else. I’m a big girl now, I know exactly what I’m walking into whenever I interact with Adrien. I appreciate it but I do not need your guidance anymore, I am not the same girl I was three years ago that stuttered when I saw him. I have a much better understanding of him now. Yes, I am still hopelessly in love with him but no, I am not looking for a relationship with him yet, he’s not ready for that yet. At least, not with me.”

“Aww, girl, I don’t know what to say,” Alya’s voice said over the phone. Marinette could hear the remorse that laced her friend’s tone.

“It’s okay, Alya, I get where you’re coming from but now I just need you to trust I can take care of myself.”

“Okay girl.”

“Anyways, I need to go, my portfolio is not going to complete itself.” After Alya responded with her goodbyes Marinette hung up, she let out a deep sigh and looked over at her Kwami sitting on her desk eating a cookie. 

“I’m sure she didn’t mean to hurt your feelings Marinette,” Tikki said to her chosen.

“I know Tikki but, unlike Chloe, I actually care what Alya says so her comment hurt. Just a little bit,” she commented with a sad smile on her face.

“Well if it makes you feel any better, Marinette, I think you and Adrien were made for each other,” Tikki sang as she made little twirls in the sky. 

Marinette giggled at her Kwami’s excitement. “You really think so.”

Tikki gave Marinette a wink, “I know so.”

Marinette smiled at Tikki’s words. They made her feel much better but she hadn’t been lying when she told Alya she had to work on her portfolio. With the end of the school year crept closer Marinette had to begin tying up any loose ends she had. She’d already sent portfolios with her work to multiple fashion schools but to get ahead she had to keep moving, and by that she meant design.

After an hour of working on her design, she went downstairs after her mom’s call for dinner. Dinner was one of the rare times she got to spend with her parents since working in the bakery was a very busy job. Marinette volunteered to wash the dishes while her parents went to bed.

When she was done she went back upstairs to get Tikki ready for tonight’s patrol. It was her turn to do her rounds around the infamous city.

“Ready, Tikki,” Marinette asked.

“Whenever you are.” 

Marinette called her transformation phrase before it was Ladybug standing in her bedroom. She jumped out of her skylight and onto her balcony. She got to make swift work of the city. Even with her powers, it took her a little over an hour to patrol the city, and that was on a good night. Sometimes she missed patrolling with Chat Noir. It made the work go by much faster. 

Once her patrol around the city was finished, she swung her way back to her arrondissement. She was standing on the roof of the Notre Dame when she noticed the light coming from the Agreste Mansion around the block. It couldn’t hurt to pay the love of her life a visit now.

As Ladybug, it was much easier for her to swing over their high wall. Ladybug threw her yo-yo to a chimney on the roof of the mansion. She had visited Adrien’s house many times over the course of their friendship so she knew where his bedroom was. She found the window and looked in to find Adrien on his computer. Upon closer inspection, she noticed he had a tab on the Ladyblog open and she had to bite back a smile. Of course, he was on the Ladyblog, when Marinette became closer to Adrien she began to realise his celebrity crush on Ladybug. It’s not like he tried to hide it if she was being honest, he was probably as subtle as she was about her crush.

Throwing caution to the wind, Marinette tapped on his window. He looked startled as he noticed her hanging from his window. Adrien knew it was her turn on patrol but he did not expect her to visit him. 

Adrien’s mind immediately jumped to the worst case scenarios, did she figure out his identity? Did she hate him because he’s Adrien Agreste? If she hated him then why would she be smiling? Maybe it was to lead him into a false sense of security. Adrien shook his head,  _ Stop being an idiot and go talk to her, _ a voice in his head, that sounded a lot like Plagg said.  _ Play it cool, Agreste. It’s just the love of your life who came to visit your secret identity. Nothing to freak out about. _

Marinette couldn’t help but stare at his fit body as he came to open the window for her. It killed her how much he’d seemed to grow up right before her eyes into the handsome, young man he was. He was just gorgeous.

When he opened the window she slid in, Adrien watched her graceful movements with barely concealed awe. He loved how she seemed to fill the room with her warm presence. It was a nice feeling compared to the always cold feeling he got when he was in the Agreste household.

Ladybug turned to look at him with an impish look on her face, “Cat got your tongue?” she said smoothly. It took everything in Adrien’s power not to drop his jaw and begin drooling like a dog in heat. Or maybe even a cat in heat. 

“N-no,” he stuttered. Dammit, Agreste, get a grip. She smirked as she heard the effect she had on him, it was nice for her to know she could turn him into a mess too. 

Adrien couldn’t seem to stitch his mind back together. Her beauty had him speechless. “Adrien?” she called to him with a worried tone in her voice.

“Uh, yeah Ladybug?”

“Are you okay?” 

“Uh, yeah, just a little starstruck, you know. It’s not every day the most gorgeous girl I’ve ever seen makes her way into her bedroom.” He had to push away the guilt that came with the memories of the moments Marinette had been in his bedroom. What the hell did he just say?

Ladybug giggled at his word vomit. It sounded like something Chat Noir would say. “And it’s not every day I make my way into the room of the hottest boy in Paris.”

Adrien’s eyes bugged.  _ I can’t believe she just said that! _

Marinette flushed. _ I can’t believe I just said that! _

Adrien grabbed onto as much composure as he could and let out a strangled, “What bring you here?”

“My yo-yo,” she retorted. Was that a pun? I’ve been spending way too much with Chat Noir.

_ Oh my gosh, did she just pun? Is she flirting with me? _

Adrien blushed bright red. She was making him a mess. “A hot mess.” She said. Did he say that out loud? He probably did. “But in all seriousness, I just came here to check on my favourite civilian.”

“I’m your favourite civilian?”

“Well, of course. Don’t think I don’t notice you Adrien Agreste.”

Adrien’s thoughts drifted to his billboards and magazine interviews. Of course, she notices him, everyone does. “I’m sure you do, Ladybug,” he said bitterly.

“Hang on a minute, don’t take that the wrong way,” she defended herself. “I’m not interested in you just because you’re a model. Adrien, you are a literal ray of sunshine. I notice you walking with your friends, you smile but you never seem truly happy. You always have this really sad look on your face when you find out you have to go home after school. I know that you love going fencing and that you hate your piano and you love showing off your Mandarin skills. You never hesitate to help someone who needs it and you always want to make a person feel good, even if you don’t feel good. And you’re smart, gods, you are so clever but you are so humble about it. You never hold it over anyone and you never show it off, not many people in this word are like you.”

Adrien was speechless. He had no idea what to say. Marinette was getting nervous with his intense gaze on her so she figured it was time she took her leave.

“Um, I’ve said too much. Now everything is awkward, well more awkward than before. Not that it was awkward in the first place I’m just nervous ‘cause you’re so pretty! Mon Dieu did I just say that I should really go your gorgeousness is making my mind not work. Why am I  _ still talking?  _ Okay, bug out, bye!”   

Ladybug jumped out the window she came in through and swung her way home feeling like an idiot. 

Adrien was left to stare at the window she just ran out of. “So are you gonna stop drooling anytime soon and get me some Bree or, even better, some Camembert.” 

All Adrien could say was, “Ladybug goes to my school. And Ladybug thinks I’m gorgeous!” Adrien beamed a smile that could make the sun look like a night light. “She thinks I’m hot!”

Plagg sighed in resignation, “I’ll just go get it myself.” Plagg said with an irritated tone. “Why must Tikki’s chosen ones always break my Chats.”

In the safety of her room, Marinette screamed into her pillow while Tikki zoomed around her. “I can’t believe I did that!” she moaned into the pillow. Tikki just giggled.  

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you so much for the reviews you've left. they have not failed to make me smile. Thank you.


	5. Dancing With Our Hands Tied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I could've spent forever with your hands in my pockets,  
> Picture of your face in an invisible locket,  
> You said there was nothing in the world that could stop it,  
> I had a bad feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff! Fluff! Fluff! Nothing but pure fluff! Please enjoy

That Thursday got ready wanting to look his very best since he was very conscious of the fact that Ladybug went to his school. Grabbing one of his best _Gabriel_ dress shirts and dark jeans, Adrien got dressed with barely concealed excitement.

Plagg watched as Adrien ran around the room like a headless chicken by checking the Ladyblog while trying to fix his hair. Plagg was disgusted by the display he was putting on, “If you do anything else to your hair you’ll look like one of those irritating, teen, mainstream boys.”

“Well, I already kind of am,” Adrien said, casually shrugging Plagg’s comment.

“Good point. But I tolerate you, you can’t ruin that privilege for a girl,” Plagg sneered.

“But it’s not just any girl, Plagg. This is Ladybug,” he gushed to the disgruntled Kwami.

“You talk about her like she’s Camembert,” the cat inspired Kwami rolled his eyes.

“Well, to me she might as well be,” Adrien said before wrinkling his nose, “except she smells way better.”

“You heathen! There is nothing better than the fresh smell of Camembert!”

“If you say so,” Adrien appeased.

Plagg observed as Adrien applied some cologne to his body. Adrien was very careful not to overspray since that tended to be considered a turn off among the female population. He admired himself in his full-body mirror before nodding to himself, “Damn, with looks like these I totally deserve to be a model.” He smirked at his reflection, “She won’t be able to resist.”

Plagg sighed and ducked his head in shame before phasing into Adrien’s pack to hide from the secondhand embarrassment.

///

 

When Adrien walked into the classroom that morning it was safe to say that Manette was not prepared the slightest for the visual onslaught. Her jaw dropped to the ground and her legs felt like liquid heat. If she wasn’t already sitting Marinette could’ve sworn she was going to collapse.

“Girl,” Alya said.

“I know,” she whispered.

“You’re in trouble.”

“I know!” she growled in frustration. “Why is he doing this to me?” she whimpered.

Adrien absent-mindedly ran his hand through his hair and shot his friends a smile. His black dress shirt clung to his chest and showed off his muscles. He walked with a bounce in his step, a smile on his face and bed hair that caused the nearest girl in vicinity to explode which in this case was Marinette.

“Who’re you trying to impress hot-shot?” Alya asked him with a raised eyebrow.

Adrien looked far away from the rest of the world when he answered, “Just a certain mysterious, blue-eyed, dark-haired lady.” Marinette squeaked like a kettle and startled Adrien out his reverie. “What happened to her?” Adrien asked, oblivious to his screw up.

A muted scoff escaped from his bag which went unheard by the teenagers talking to the blond. Marinette’s wide-eyed stare was fixed on him as he tried to find out what socially awkward thing he said this time.

Alya noticed the stunned look on her friend’s face and sighed. One step forward, three steps back with that girl.

“Don't worry about it, Adrien,” she sympathized. There was no way of explaining it without admitting her crush on him and that was something Marinette had to do on her own accord.

Adrien shrugged and turned back around just as their homeroom teacher entered the room. He could hear Marinette's giggle behind him. It took all his willpower not to turn around and find out what brought her back to the world.

After Adrien turned around, Alya poked her best friend back to consciousness. Marinette giggles in response. “I love you, girl, but you are such a dud.”

Marinette pouted but didn't say anything as to not upset the teacher taking register. Instead, she sighed and began doodling on her hand as she waited for her name to be called out.

Her arm was full of patterns to the elbow by the time all the names in the class of sixteen students. The images drawn in black pen were very prominent upon her fair skin. In times like this, her talent in art was largely appreciated because the art looked like Black Henna tattoos.

“Marinette, I don't understand how you manage that,” Alya lifted Marinette’s arm up to her face to examine the patterns. “Can I have one too?”

Marinette smiled at her friend, “Of course.”

The bell for the end of homeroom alerted all the students to move on to their next class. The group of four friends had a morning double of literature class so they walked to class together.

The light chatter of students filled the school halls. Nino squeezed his way between Marinette and Alya, “Dude! That's some cool ink you have on you. Think you can hook a bro up?”

Marinette laughed out loud, “Sure.” Marinette turned to Adrien, “Would you like one, too, Adrien?”

Adrien gave her a bright smile, “I’d love one. Anything to get a mark from you.” Marinette choked on her spit. Adrien went red. “That came out wrong.”

Alya and Nino were laughing when they walked into their literature classroom.

“It’s fine,” Marinette said after she’d regained her composure. She and Adrien took their seats in front of the still chuckling couple, looking like tomatoes.

Adrien cleared his throat and turned to look at the bluenette. “Are we still on for this afternoon?”

Adrien and Marinette had arranged to do their project at his house that afternoon. Usually, when they had projects like this they worked with Alya and Nino but they didn't take Art or Applied Physics.

Marinette smiled, “Definitely.” She was excited. It would be the first time it would just be her and Adrien in his bedroom. _As Marinette, anyways._

Her smile calmed whatever nervous thoughts plagued Adrien’s mind about her standing him up.

The rest of the day carried on with no fault. Adrien, Alya, Nino and Marinette had all had lunch together in the courtyard. There was nothing more entertaining than when they all got to spend time with each other.

The friends had gotten used to making sure to enjoy every last minute of _lycèe._ They’d even gotten to talking about Marinette's upcoming birthday.

Marinette was a year younger than everyone else in her class which meant she couldn't celebrate her eighteenth birthday with them so instead, she decided to have a Super Sweet Seventeen. It would've been the first party she'd had since her fourteenth birthday when her grandmother got traumatized. Marinette wasn't the type of person for large grand gestures, but she was definitely excited. She had already had everything planned out. From the venue to the shoes she’d be wearing. At first, she wanted to design her own outfit but her parents disagreed. As a gift from them to her - other than the catering they were already providing - they were going to buy her a completely new outfit.

It was going to be _spectacular._ She was brought out of her reverie when Alya asked Adrien a question.

“You're going to be there right, Sunshine Boy?”

Adrien looked almost offended, “Of course!” he grabbed Marinette by the neck and hugged her under his armpit, “As if I could miss our Little Mari become a big girl.”

“Get off me, you oaf.”

Adrien let go and turned to face her, “Young lady, how do you expect to become a respected figure of society with appalling language like that?!” he said in his poshest voice.

“Oh, forgive me, Monsieur Agreste. I shall never speak in such an improper manner ever again,” she replied, playing along with his game.

“You are pardoned. Princesses should always hold themselves in high esteem.”

Marinette lets a smirk play on her lips and Adrien nearly lost it. “So, I'm a princess now?”

Adrien looked her in the eye as he said his next words with heart-shattering sincerity, “Always have been in my eyes.”

Marinette's eyes widened and she blushed a lovely magenta. Adrien smiled softly at her.

 _Cute._ They both though at the same time.

Nino’s voice broke their bubble, “Do you guys need a moment? Because you know we'd be more than happy to oblige.”

Alya looked dead serious and turned to her boyfriend, “In fact, we should just go.”

Nino’s eyes brightened and a smirk played on his lips, “Yep!”

He flew out his seat and gathered his and Alya’s garbage before dragging her out the library with him.

“They just went to make out, didn't they?” Adrien sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

Marinette giggled, “Yep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I completely and thoroughly believe that Adrien has moments where he is cocky and confident in the beautiful looks the creators of this show blessed him with.


	6. Dancing With Our Hands Tied (part ii)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But we were dancing,  
> Dancing with our hands tied, hands tied,  
> Yeah, we were dancing,  
> Like it was the first time, first time

The bell rang for the last period of the day and Marinette was tingling. It was finally time for her to go to Adrien’s house.

After Alya and Nino had ditched them, Marinette and Adrien decided it would be best to just pack up and head to class. They both had an elective class to go to; Marinette went to her business class and Adrien went to his Chemistry class. They only met up again during their physics and art classes before walking to maths together, which was where they were right then. They went to all their core classes with their homeroom class so they met up with Alya and Nino again.

The teacher preferred them sitting in groups of four so that they could bounce their thought processes off each other. The desks were pushed together in a square so that two students were facing each other with someone next to them. Alya sat across from Nino and next to Marinette who sat across Adrien who sat next to Nino. So when the bell went, he looked up at her with kitten eyes and said, “Are we still on today.”

Marinette smiled, “Sure.”

Alya and Nino had already stood up and were holding hands. Alya, being Alya said, “Don't do anything we wouldn't do.”

Adrien smirked, “That's a pretty short list,” he sassed as he packed up.

Alya laughed and responded, “Then don't do anything we would do.” She winked at her friends and grabbed her boyfriend's hand before dragging him out.

Marinette rolled her eyes at the couple’s shenanigans. She finished packing up her equipment and she and Adrien left the school building.

“You wouldn't mind walking, would you? Fencing was cancelled today and I really don't feel like calling my bodyguard to pick us up,” Adrien informed her.

_ Anything to spend more time with you,  _ she said in her head. “Of course I wouldn't mind,” is what she really said.

He smiled at her, “Great.”

It was a fairly short walk considering Adrien didn’t live far away, especially when they cut through the park. It was a beautiful day but there weren't many people in the park since it was a weekday.

When they got to Adrien’s house they let themselves in instead of pushing the intercom. There was no one to meet them when they walked through the door.

“Want a snack?” Adrien offered.

“Sure, you go on up to my room and I’ll see you in a bit.”

Marinette nodded and went to Adrien’s bedroom while he got snacks for the both of them.

Adrien collected some cookies since he knew Marinette loved those - she stashed them everywhere - and he also got some cheese for Plagg.

“Ahh, my sweet!” Plagg found his way into his charge’s breast pocket with the morsel and munched on it as he went to his bedroom.

“I see you've prepared,” he said.

She beamed in his direction from where she was on his couch, surrounded by school books. “Cookies?”

“Yeah, they're your favourite, aren't they? You take them everywhere,” he scratched the back of his neck.

There was an impish glint in Marinette’s eye before it was replaced by sleepiness, “Yeah. Bad habit, I guess.”

“It’s okay. I like sweet things too,” Her shy smile made his heart melt. “Like you.”

Marinette blushed deeply, “You're incorrigible.”

Adrien laughed. He loved spending time with Marinette. 

 

///

 

“I say we take a break,” Adrien suggested. He laid on his back on the floor, his hands supporting his head.

Marinette looked down at him and poked him with her toe, “Lazy.”

His mischievous grin caught her off guard. It felt like she’d been punched in the gut. “Guilty as charged,” he confirmed. He suddenly took a grip on her foot and began tickling it.

Her laughter was immediate as she tried to squirm out of his hold, “Adrien no!”

“Adrien yes,” he cackled along with her.

“I am not to be held liable-”

“-for any injuries or things you break while being tickled. Yeah, yeah, yeah,” he completed.

“Adrien Agre-” she was interrupted by the shock of being yanked to the ground.

She landed on top of the blonde model in an awkward position. She shifted so that she was basically sitting on his stomach. Adrien flipped them around before she realised what was happening and continued to tickle her.

“Adrien, I am going to kill you!”

“Any death from you is a sweet death, princess.”

Marinette's laughter filled the room. It seeped through every crack and crevice - including the ones in Adrien’s heart.

Marinette was breathless and fed up. She reached her arm in between their bodies and reached Adrien’s manhood. The boy on top of her stilled suddenly.

“Marinette,” he began cautiously, “what are you doing?”

“Did you honestly think I was going to let you get away with this assault,” she replied darkly.

“Marinette…”

“Adrien…”

Adrien tried to move but he was trapped under her hold. His squirming had her on guard. She didn't even realise it when she pressed on him. Adrien immediately went stock still. All the blood left his face as he looked at the girl beneath him with wide eyes, “Oh shit.”

Marinette's reaction was late. She felt the twitch of him in her hand and she blushed. She removed her hand as quickly as she could and the blond rolled off of her with a groan. His eyes were shut tight and his face had turned red. He was clutching himself to save some semblance of dignity. 

“I am so sorry,” the bluenette squeaked.

“No, I'm sorry.” Adrien strangled out.

“Do you need something?” she was only met with a moan. “Water? I'll get you water.” She scrambled to her feet and left the room as fast as she could.

She exited the room and with unnatural speed and shut the door behind her. She moaned in embarrassment.  _ Why did she have to be so stupid? _ She got to the kitchen and got some water for Adrien. She was helpless because it's not like she had a lot of experience with boners.

_ Holy shit! _ She gave Adrien Agreste a stiffy. Marinette flushed with a quiet pride. He had to be attracted to her in some way for that to happen, right? Or was it really just a teenage boy thing?

She was pulled from her thoughts by the overflow of water on her hands. She quickly turned off the tap and tipped the glass to empty out the excess water. She wiped her hands on a dishrag and went back upstairs. 

She took the longer route to Adrien’s bedroom to give him more time to himself. The path she took went through the more closed off part of the house.

She had been to Adrien’s house many times before but the place was huge so she hadn't explored every passage before. She only ever went from the door to Adrien’s bedroom or the kitchen. So when Marinette heard a whirring sound from the other side of the door, she couldn't help but be curious.

She opened the door a crack and noticed she was looking into Gabriel Agreste’s office. She noticed the whirring sound came from the corner, underneath the painting of, who she guessed was, Adrien’s mother. Gabriel Agreste was elevated from the hole in the room to the rest of the office. He didn't seem to notice the open door as he brushed off his dress pants.

“Nooroo,” he said with his monotonous voice, “Alert me when the Akuma makes contact.”

Marinette bit back a scream because right there, in front of her eyes, was a Kwami. The Kwami was purple and it had antennae and wings on its back.

The Kwami bowed its head as it answered with a, “Yes, Master.”

Marinette decided she'd heard enough and speed walked out of the hallway. There was no other way to explain the butterfly-themed Kwami next to Gabriel Agreste. Th signs all pointed in one direction and that direction was Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth.

Marinette inhaled shakily and called for her own Kwami, “Tikki what do I do?”

Tikki frowned. “There's nothing you can do for now, Marinette. Not until you've told Chat. He doesn't know you know so that should give you and him time to come up with a plan but right now there's an Akuma in the loose!”

Marinette calmed her head and tried not to think too hard about the fact her that crush’s father was her mortal enemy. She could just see it then: In the future when she and Adrien were married, they would have to spend Christmases with him! How awkward.

_ Focus. _

She had to get out of here to catch that Akuma and talk to Chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp! Marinette knows now. The first reveal of the book and it was a Hawkmoth reveal :/ wow.


	7. Dancing With Our Hands Tied (part iii)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, baby, can we dance?  
> Oh, through an avalanche? And  
> Say, say that we got it,  
> I'm a mess, but I'm the mess that you wanted

After Marinette left the room it was just Plagg and Adrien left. As Adrien tried to calm himself down the Kwami floated into the open.

 

Plagg snickered at Adrien’s discomfort. “Nice going, Romeo.” Al Adrien could do was let out a pitiful whine. “Y’know, I gotta hand it to her the girl’s got balls,” he cackled. “Two puns in one sentence? I am on fire.”

 

“Plagg,” the teenage boy moaned. Adrien rolled onto his stomach and tried to let the floor cool his face down since he couldn't do it manually.

 

Adrien was mortified. How was it even possible for him to lose control like that? Sure, Marinette was a pretty girl, _really pretty._ And she was literally under him…

 

_This was not making him feel any better._

 

Adrien took a couple of deep breaths. He had just gained control of his hormones when Marinette rushed in looking frazzled.

 

He frowned at his distressed friend, “Is something wrong?”

 

Marinette looked up, eyes blown wide like she wasn't expecting him to be there, “Something wrong?... yes. Yes! Something's wrong, I home go need.” she shook her head and took a deep breath, “I need to go home.”

 

Adrien was confused, “Oh, okay. If you're in a rush I could get Gorilla to take you.”

 

“No!” she shouted. “I'm good.”

 

She walked further into the room and collected all her study materials. She moved so fast, like a bullet. Adrien could only stand and watch as his friend moved like a fire was chasing her.

 

When she was done she turned around to look at him, steely determination in place, “I'll see you tomorrow, Adrien.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out.

 

Adrien’s hand reached for his cheek. She'd never done that before. Did she even notice that she left her mark on him or was it an accident of a person that wasn't in the correct state of mind?

 

While Adrien was daydreaming, Ladybug was transforming. A scream tore through the air as a new Akuma attacked Paris. Adrien was brought back to the world.

 

“Plagg, it's time to transform.” The black Kwami moaned in response.

 

Adrien jumped out his window as a half of the duo of the masked protectors of Paris and he was ready to find his other half.

 

When Adrien got to the scene he found Ladybug already there, “That was fast, m’lady.”

 

She gave him a morbid look that sent a shiver down his spine, “Let's just say I had a hunch.” One she wasn't particularly happy about, it seemed.

 

“Ladybug are you okay?”

 

“I'm fine. Let's just defeat this Akuma. I have something important to talk to you about.”

 

///

 

The Akuma was defeated in record time. As usual, a Lucky Charm and Cataclysm had been required but it was nothing that the duo couldn't handle. As Chat Noir reached out for a fist bump all he caught was air because Ladybug was instead looking at him with a serious look on her face.

 

“Meet me on top of the Notre Dame during patrol. We have something very important to talk about.”

 

Chat Noir looked confused but Ladybug’s Miraculous was beeping and she knew it was time to go. She left without a confirmation from Chat because she knew he was going to be there.

 

Marinette swung into the alley near her house and walked in. She couldn't swing into her bedroom because she'd never made it home before the attack, it would've raised eyebrows.

 

Her parents were working in the bakery. She went down there to inform them she was home before going back upstairs. Today she would tell Chat she officially knew who Hawkmoth was. There was absolutely no denying it. The only question would be how he managed to Akumatize himself but then again it was never confirmed that Miraculous users couldn't get Akumatized. It was never confirmed that an Akuma couldn't attack the city while Hawkmoth was in his civilian form.

 

Marinette was ready to come up with all sorts of plans to attack Hawkmoth but she decided it would be better to do that with Chat with her. They were a team after all.

 

Marinette ate dinner with her family, did her chores and completed revision exercises she'd been given. When that was all complete, it was time for her to meet Chat. She wondered how he'd take the news. The last time she had speculated that Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth he didn't seem to swallow that pill very well.

 

She left through her skylight and made her way to the roof of the Notre Dame. Chat was there before her.

 

He turned around and threw a sly grin in her direction, “My, my a little red bug.”

 

Marinette rolled her eyes at his antics and took a serious stance, “There is something very important I need to tell you.”

 

Chat sobered up, recognizing Ladybug’s no-nonsense voice. Something told him this wouldn't be a good conversation.

 

“I know Hawkmoth’s identity. It's Gabriel Agreste.”

 

///

 

Adrien’s brain short-circuited. His father? Haven't they already had this conversation before?

 

“Ladybug, haven't we crossed him off our suspect list after he got Akumatized.”

 

Ladybug looked unhappy, it was like she didn't want to tell him this news, “I thought so too. Until I saw him with my own eyes.”

 

Adrien got suspicious as he looked at his spotted partner. “When was this?”

 

Ladybug hesitated on what to tell him. Eventually, she decided it would be best to tell him the truth - secret identity or not. This was something that needed complete open communication.

 

She took a deep breath before telling him, “I was at the Agreste mansion today. I had project to do with Adrien and the things kind of escalated,” Chat raised his eyebrows at the blush tainting her cheeks. He wanted to be more amused but his partner's identity was unravelling before his eyes. “So I went to the kitchen to give Adrien time to cool off and I took the long way. I heard a noise so I peeked into his father's office - without knowing it was his office, I swear - and there was Gabriel Agreste coming to the surface of a lift in the floor. I mean, I wouldn't have thought much of it, the dude’s rich it could've been anything. But he has a kwami with him. And he said these words and I quote, “Nooroo, alert me when the Akuma makes contact.” It kind of sealed the deal when my Kwami confirmed it too.”

 

Adrien couldn't breathe. His father was Hawkmoth. He didn't want to believe it but why would Ladybug lie? _Why would_ **_Marinette_ ** _lie?_

 

There was nothing to be gained if she was being untruthful. He knew Ladybug, he knew Marinette. He became closer to them in two years than he did with his father in the whole four years his mom was missing. Marinette wouldn't do that to him. _Would she?_

 

“What about the Agreste boy?” he asked, his voice thick with emotion.

 

Ladybug, Marinette, frowned, “Adrien?” Chat nodded mutely. “I honestly don't think he was involved.”

 

Chat felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulder. She didn't think he was involved. “Why not?”

 

Marinette smiled wistfully, “Adrien can't lie to save his life.” If only she knew. “And he's just too _good._ That boy is way oblivious.”

 

Adrien felt offended, “Oblivious.”

 

The girl in front of him giggled. “I've been in love with him for four years and he still hasn't noticed. And Gabriel is better at hiding his emotions than me. So if he didn't notice me he would never notice Gabriel.”

 

Adrien was losing his mind. How many reveals was she going to make tonight? If she said one more thing he would probably end up combusting.

 

“So that's mostly what I wanted to talk about. I thought the strategizing could wait for a later day. I only found out today as well, I think we need time to just… let it sink in.”

 

Chat nodded. Ladybug sent him a smile that made his heart race before she jumped off the roof and disappeared into the night.

 

Adrien stayed on the roof a little while longer. He needed to think but there were just so many things to sort through. Did they really just have a conversation with three truths being told in under ten minutes. Adrien shook his head when he couldn't figure things out he knew one way to help him sort through the mess.

 

He raced home and changed back the moment his foot touched the ground. He ran to the table and grabbed a paper and a pen. He needed to compile a list, in true Adrien Agreste fashion.

 

 

  * __Gabriel Agreste was Hawkmoth__


  * _Marinette Dupain-Cheng was Ladybug_


  * _Ladybug was in love with him_



 

 

Looking at it, he found that it wasn't that many things but it was still hard to swallow.  

 

He wanted to start with the first thing on the list but the last two were a whole other matter. If he thought about Gabriel first it would leave him unconcentrated because Marinette would be yo-yo-ing around his mind.

 

Marinette being Ladybug wasn't hard to believe. They were very alike physically and personality wise. At first, Adrien thought he had a type and it turns out he did. And his type was a dark-haired, blue-eyed spitfire with a terrible sense of humour (because seriously, who doesn't like puns?).

 

Marinette was in love with him. Holy mother of cats. Is he really that oblivious? He thought about her discomfort before they became close and it made sense he guessed. Adrien couldn't really breathe. Marinette was the love of his life. He'd get free pastries for the rest of his life and have a cute girl to go with it. The thought brought a smile to his face.

 

_Adrien Dupain-Cheng._

 

The thought brought butterflies to his stomach.

 

When Adrien couldn't stall any longer he knew he had to confront the knowledge that his father was his sworn enemy.

 

_It was time to do some investigating_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I refuse to believe that Adrien doesn't want to be the future Mr Dupain-Cheng. Like, seriously how cute???
> 
> So many things happened in this chapter. This sets motion for the rest of the story. I'm really happy with how this turned out.
> 
> Also, I'm going on my first trip overseas in a few days so I might have very little chance to update so enjoy this because I'll probably only update in two weeks. Thanks for understanding.


	8. I Did Something Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I never trust a narcissist  
> But they love me,  
> So I play 'em like a violin  
> And I make it look oh so easy.  
> 'Cause for every lie I tell them  
> They tell me three.  
> This is how the world works  
> Now all he thinks about is me.

Adrien snuck out of his room with Plagg floating behind him. Everyone was in their sleeping quarters but he still moved carefully.

 

He hugged the walls and stuck to moving in the shadows. Adrien couldn't help but feel like he was in an espionage movie. James Bond music ran through his mind as he moved like he didn't belong in his own house. He got to the door of his father’s office. The door was locked, it was always locked when he wasn't in there. Adrien motioned for Plagg to open the door.

 

Adrien opened the door further; it didn't creek seeing as his father would probably lose his mind. The office was dark; only lights from the street kept it from total darkness.

 

After closing the door behind him, he took a better look at the room he tried to spend as little time as possible in.

 

Everything was pristine and prim. It was obviously placed in a way to help Gabriel remain in control.

 

Adrien scoffed silently, _of course, his father would want to remain in control._ Would he still be Gabriel Agreste in any other situation?

 

Adrien started at the portrait of his mother - the one that hid the safe. He swung it open and asked Plagg to open the safe once again.

 

It hadn't changed slightly in the last time he'd been there. Adrien jolted as he remembered his last expedition in his father’s office. _Cameras._ Adrien felt careless. His father couldn't know he was onto him, but there was nothing he could do about it.

 

Adrien sifted through the pamphlets for Tibet. He tried to avoid looking at his mom’s picture, he knew he couldn't lose his focus. The Big Book of Miraculous was missing. He wondered where his dad put it. He grazed his palms against the bottom of shelf of the safe. His hand was met with a leather binding. He could tell it was genuine because besides being a fashion designer’s son, Adrien knew his aristocratic father would not settle for less.

 

He pulled out his phone and turned on his flash. He opened the first page of the binder and found his father's neat handwriting sprawled on the page. The notes were written in a messy way. It was made for only Gabriel to understand but regardless of the order, everything was still in French. Adrien figured he didn't have enough time to puzzle out what his father had written so he just took pictures of all the written pages. Adrien kept looking through the book in case his father had written notes on other pages as a way of hiding his tracks. He wasn't too surprised to find that there were notes in random pages. He favourited them.

 

Adrien also had the thought of invisible ink but then he remembered his father hated impracticality and while it had its uses it was a bit too juvenile for someone like him. Adrien left the notebook how he'd found and closed the binder.

 

He grabbed the back of his mom’s portrait; ready to make his grand exit. He felt a bump on the back of the portrait. It was odd, it didn't feel natural to the canvas used.

 

He took a closer look. The bumps were blocky. He wasn't sure if that term was politically correct but he couldn't really care. He found all the blocks on the back of the portrait and pressed them one by one. Nothing happened. Adrien was perplexed.

 

He pushed them all at once and a whirring sound echoed in the office. Adrien gulped as a section of the floor separated from the rest ground. He stepped onto the circular section and held his breath as it began to descend.

 

Adrien tried not to panic as he was submerged in darkness before he was brought into a room. Well, he thought it was a room. It was dark. Very dark.

 

His Kwami met his eyes. He could transform and use his night vision. He moved his arm and the room was suddenly lit by a white luminous glow.

 

Adrien was startled by the muted light. He looked to where it came from. Dozens, if not hundreds, of white butterflies littered the ground. They fluttered, it's like they picked up his motion. _They sensed him_. Adrien gulped.

 

This wasn't a game anymore.

 

His father was Hawkmoth. Adrien lived with a sociopath. Adrien wanted to be angry. He wanted to be furious and storm up to his father's room in a fit of anger and demand answers. But he couldn't. He couldn't reach his emotions, it's like they were on the surface for him to grab but the slid right out of his hands. Like water, he felt like he was drowning and couldn't seem to swim his way out.

 

Ladybug told him. _Marinette_ told him. But seeing it and hearing it were two different things. Knowing and believing were two different things.

 

He got out of his father's lair, out of his office, out of _his house._

 

Plagg had no objections as his charge transformed. Adrien left the house through his window. His life felt like a _lie._ He felt betrayed. By his father, by his _blood._

 

Chat Noir circuited the city, trying to calm down his pumping blood but he realised it was all for nought. He collapsed on top of a certain balcony in fits of tears and sobs. He couldn't seem to collect himself.

 

He felt so _stupid._

 

Some hero he was. He couldn't even notice the enemy right under his nose. Everything about this situation was wrong.

 

The trap door to the balcony he was on opened and out came his saving grace. The only person he could rely upon anymore.

 

He looked up at the girl in her pyjamas with tears in his eyes and whispered one word, “Ladybug.”

 

He didn't give her a chance to speak before he was holding her to him and letting it all out. He. Couldn't. Breathe.

 

Marinette brought Chat into her bedroom without question. She was curious about how he knew her identity but her partner needed her. That was much more important.

 

She collapsed onto her bed with him and held him as he curled up against her. She just held him, he needed her. And she was going to be there for him, nothing could have kept her away.

 

She just held him close to her heart as he kept on muttering, “It's him, it's him, it's him.” Marinette didn't ask questions. All she did was help him through his panic attack.

 

“I'm here”, “It's going to be okay” and “breathe” were frequent in her attempts to calm him down. Eventually, he managed to exhaust himself enough to sleep. Marinette looked at her Kwami with worry in her eyes.

 

“I don't know. That's something only he can answer but I can recognise that his energy is deeply disturbed.” Marinette frowned at the vague response. She wanted to know what was wrong so that she could fix it.

 

She looked down at her partner. He was sleeping but it wasn't peaceful. His face was pale, he had sweat on the top of his brow and his pursed lips and scrunched eyebrows emphasized his inability to feel okay. Whatever it was, it was attacking him in his sleep too. It could only be something insanely serious.

 

Marinette got a wet cloth from her sink and wiped the sweat from his face. She asked her Kwami what food his Kwami ate. She left him for a few minutes and went to look for cheese in their kitchen. She tried to remain silent to avoid waking up her parents. Cheese would've been a hard midnight snack to explain. She planned to get his Kwami some cheese pastries in the morning.

 

When she got to her room, her partner was tossing and turning in bed. Marinette placed the plate on her desk and climbed up her ladder quickly to find out what was wrong.

 

“He's been like this since you left the room,” her red friend informed her. “His energy is out of balance, he needs you to keep him stable. Even in his sleep.”

 

Marinette just nodded. She grabbed a  mask from under her pillows to avoid seeing him in case he changed back. She usually used the mask for restless nights. She snuggled under the blankets with him. She barely noticed the green light as his Kwami dropped the transformation.

 

She heard the Kwamis whisper quietly but didn't listen as she dozed off with her arms around her partner.

 

///

 

Marinette was stirred by the murmuring of voices in her bedroom. She recognised Chat and Tikki but the third voice was new to her. She figured it was Chat’s Kwami.

 

She yawned and sat up but she was still in the dark. “Chat?” she called.

 

“I'm over here, Ladybug,” he called from her desk. She stiffened up since she wasn't used to him calling her that out of transformation. He must have noticed her reaction because he quickly tried to change his words, “I-I'm sorry. D-Did that make you u-uncomfortable? D-Do you prefer Marinette,” he was tripping over his words. He sounded tentative like he was scared. It was endearing but she didn't like it. They were partners. She didn't want him to be scared of her.

 

“No, it's fine, you're fine. I was just… surprised, that's all,” she told him, reassuringly. She could practically feel his relief from her perch on her bed. After last night, she didn't feel comfortable with the distance. She patted the space next to her, “Come up here, please.”

 

Chat moved slowly, almost like he was afraid he'd break something. He took a seat beside her and the bed dipped from the pressure of his weight. Without her eyesight, she used her hands to look for him. She felt his face, smooth and maskless. She tried to imagine what he would look like but the picture slipped through her mind. She gave up and ventured on. His clothes were loose and soft. She guessed he was in his pyjamas. After her assessment, her hands returned to his face, “Are you okay?”

 

She felt him nod mutely. His voice was thick when he answered with, “Fine.” She hugged him. He was still at first but then his arms moved around his waist. He didn't cry again but he took in deep breaths, almost like her scent kept him calm. “I'm fine when I'm with you.”

 

Marinette blushed lightly, “I'm glad,” She replied firmly.

 

He broke from the embrace first and placed his hands on her shoulders, “I want you to see me.”

 

She sucked in a quick breath, “Chat, you don't have to-”

 

“I know. But I want you too. You're the one person I trust more than anyone else in this world. I don't want you to know just to even out the playing field. I-I want you to know so that when we need each other, we are never lost. If I hadn't known who you were last night, I would've lost my mind. I was broken last night and you put me back together. I want to be able to do the same for you, twenty-four seven.”

 

Marinette was speechless so she just nodded. She figured that he needed this. He needed her to know just as badly as she wanted to know. It was time. Marinette took off her sleeping mask and blinked at the sudden brightness.

 

Adrien Agreste’s green eyes and blond hair entered her line of vision. It all made sense now. She pulled him into a hug once again. She didn't need to say anything else. Actions spoke louder than words.

 

Back at the Agreste mansion, a masked man walked into a cavernous room filled with butterflies and felt an immediate disturbance in his most sacred room. He snarled as he knew only one person would have entered it.

  
His son, _Chat Noir._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting deep!
> 
> I couldn't just go on my trip and leave you guys hanging so I wrote this and I honestly feel my writing skills improving little by little. Tell me if you noticed, I love hearing your thoughts.
> 
> From here on out we dive into all the little plot pockets I've left around. So yayy. I'm really excited.
> 
> I'm really proud of this. This chapter came from heavy inspiration so I don't know if I will get another one out before I leave but if I do then I should get myself a cookie. I deserve one.


	9. Don't Blame Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happened for the first time.  
> In the darkest little paradise  
> Shakin', pacin', I just need you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tooth-rotting fluffff!  
> Small warning, this is dialogue heavy.

Back at the Agreste mansion, a masked man walked into a cavernous room filled with butterflies and felt an immediate disturbance in his most sacred room. He snarled as he knew only one person would have entered it.

 

Marinette pulled herself out of Adrien’s arms. She wiped her face for stray tears, “Adrien, we need to get to school. So, um, you should probably go home and get changed. You can meet me outside my house and we'll talk more about,” she gestured between the both of them awkwardly, “this, later, okay?”

 

Adrien nodded and called Plagg for his transformation. He was about to leave before he turned back to Marinette. Her hair was loose and the sun seemed to make it shine, her eyes looked affectionate even with the rings of red around them and she just looked so… Marinette. He hesitated before saying, “A-are we okay? After the last twenty-four hours and everything with all the different reveals it’s just you're really special to me and I don't wanna lose you too-”

 

Marinette giggled with a blush, “Minou, we're okay. We'll always be okay.” Adrien blushed in response.

 

“Okay. I'll, uh, see you in twenty minutes.”

 

Her smile was still in place when she said, “Don't keep me waiting.”

 

“Never, princess.”

 

He jumped out the window with a lighter heart. His staff carried him back to the house he couldn't call a home anymore. It just wasn't right.

 

He entered through the window as always and was back in his normal clothes just in the nick of time because his father’s personal assistant, Nathalie, knocked on the door just then. Adrien called for her to come in. She stuck her head in his bedroom, her features were stoic as she ran her gaze around the room, “I see you're up early.”

 

Adrien chuckled nervously and fought the desire to scratch the back if his neck as she stepped into his room, it was a tell that his caretaker would immediately pick up on. “Yep, the early bird gets the worm and so on.”

 

She hummed in acceptance, “Where did you sleep? Your bed looks untouched.”

 

Adrien panicked for a moment, “I, uh, made my bed.”

 

He had to admit, Nathalie hid her shock quickly but he still managed to catch a glimpse of it. He had to bite back a scowl, it wasn't that surprising, was it?

 

“Good practice of responsibility. Get ready, you need to get to school.”

 

She walked out and closed the door firmly behind. He exhaled a breath of relief and got ready for the day faster than normal. He would do anything to get out of his house and away from his father. He would do anything to spend any moment he could next to Marinette.

 

It was a strange feeling to look forward to a person. There were moments when he'd look forward to seeing his friends, or Ladybug or Marinette but there was something different about this time. He wouldn't just be seeing Marinette or Ladybug. He would be seeing the love of his life as one whole person. There was something beautiful about it.

 

He skipped breakfast and asked for Gorilla to take him to school. From there he walked to Marinette's home to walk to school together. There was something uncomfortable about being with his friends and his father’s workers. It just seemed to flaunt the life he didn't want to have so he didn't request for Gorilla to pick up Marinette.

 

When he reached the pâtisserie his lady was walking out with a box in her hands. She was shutting the side door so she didn't notice him behind her. He used two fingers and tickled her sides causing her to jump. Marinette tensed up and swept her leg in a wide arch and managed to trip Adrien.

 

He landed with an ‘oof’ sound. Plagg floated out of his shirt cackling at the unfortunate blond on the ground. Marinette was shocked to see her friend lying on the floor and crouched to check on him. “Are you okay? I'm sorry, it's just with everything I'm on guard and you crept up on me and - ooh, I didn't hurt you did I? I’m such a disaster,” she groaned.

 

His laughter shook her to the core and she took a deep breath as she realised he's okay. “It's okay Mari,” he sent a smirk her way, “after all, it's Chat Noir you're dealing with.”

 

She raised an eyebrow in amusement, “Of course, how could I forget. But this is obvious proof that not all cats land on their feet.”

 

“Princess, you wound me,” he moaned.

 

“You'll live,” she responded with an impish smile. Adrien smiled at her still laying on the ground. She always managed to look so beautiful that it left him speechless. “Get off the floor, you mangy cat.”

 

“Ah, but you see, princess, I've fallen for you and I can't seem to get up,” he said sincerely. “I don't think I want to.”

 

Marinette blushed from head to toe and bit her lip, “Adrien, you can't tease me like that.”

 

He sat up so he was at eye-level with her crouch, “I'm not teasing.”

 

Her mouth rounded in an ‘O’ shape. She regained her composure and smiled softly at him, “I've fallen for you too but you don't see me lying on the ground.”

 

He grabbed her around the waist which brought out a yelp from her and placed her on top. He leant back on the ground to result in a horizontal hug. She laughed at his antics and tried to escape to embrace. She slumped back onto his body and he nuzzled his nose into her neck. “Adrien, you're gonna get dirty.”

 

“That's fine.”

 

“Adrien, people are gonna see.”

 

“Let them watch.”

 

“Adrien, we're gonna be late for school.”

 

“School starts in twenty minutes and you live ten minutes away on foot.”

 

“Well, we can't stay here for ten minutes.”

 

“Sure we can.”

 

“Adrien.”

 

“Bugaboo.”

 

She sighed and lifted up her head to look at him. He blinked up at her innocently. “If we get off the ground we can go to the bakery and get croissants. You made me mess up the box of goodies I had for you anyways.” That statement got a reaction from him. He looked to the side and noticed cookies lying on the ground, it was too late to save them. He pouted but lifted Marinette off of him. She stood up and offered him a hand. She asked him to turn around so she could assess the damage to his clothes. At her release of breath, he knew it wasn't good, “Just as I predicted. You are a mess.”

 

“A hot mess?” Adrien suggested.

 

She offered a blank stare, “A mess.”

 

“Your mess, though.” At that statement she didn't protest, she just blushed. He smiled and counted it as a victory. She led him through the side door of her house and closed the door behind him. She took his over shirt and informed him that she was going to put it in the wash.

He stared at her back as she walked out of the room. It was an unorthodox confession but a confession in its own way. He had to wonder if she took him seriously. If she didn't he would say it again. It wasn't hard, it was nerve-wracking but it wasn't hard. That was the thing with her - as Ladybug, Marinette or whatever form she came in - it was easy. It was easy and comfortable and he could talk to her.

 

That's all he wanted, it's the reason he went to school, it's the reason he broke out of his golden cage. He just wanted someone to talk to. And he found that in her, he found that in Plagg, he found that in the city lights during late night patrols. His Miraculous was the best thing to happen to him, it seemed. Every action has its equal opposite reaction and in exchange for his happiness and freedom he found out his father was a villain.

 

She was coming down the stairs before he could lose himself in his thoughts. It was hard finding out he'd lost his father and his mother but he figured that if he had her, he could continue to move on. He'd miss them but in losing people to love he found even more people to love. He could do this if she was by his side.

 

Marinette had grabbed some of the boxes laying around the house and put pastries in them. Her parents always left some of the bad ones in the house for snacks or to take to school. She was focused as she neatly packed the baked goods away.

 

“I was serious, you know.” She jumped at his voice.

 

“W-what?”

 

“I really have fallen for you,” he watched her reaction. The blush from before made a reappearance and she smiled. Her smile lit up his heart, it never failed to do that. “I'd fallen for you as Ladybug, Marinette and as Maribug.”

 

Marinette giggled, “I liked Buginette better.”

 

His smile was lopsided, “Huh, I never realised that was the perfect nickname until now. It's like my soul knew it. It's like we were meant to be.”

 

Marinette rolled her eyes, “So dramatic, Chat. I wouldn't mind being your soulmate, either.”

 

“So you like me back?” he asked hesitantly.

 

Marinette looked at him funny, “I thought that was obvious.”

 

He chuckled nervously, “Like you said before, I am oblivious.”

 

Marinette studied him. She made her way to the couch where he'd been talking to her from. She sat down next to him and looked him in the eye. A shuddering breath filled the space between them, “Yeah. Yes, I like you too.”

 

Adrien’s lips twitched. It was almost too good to be true. “Good.”

 

Marinette chuckled, “Yeah, good.”

 

The air was charged. It crackled around them and they were drawn to each other. It wasn't anything groundbreaking but it was comforting. Before things could go any further, Adrien’s smartwatch let out a chime. He looked at it and panic set in, “School started.”

 

Her eyes flew wide and she stood up like lightning. She grabbed the food in the box before racing out the door with her blond partner behind her.

 

He grabbed her hand and they weaved through the Parisian crowds to get to school. Their increased stamina and speed from being superheroes got them to school in under four minutes.

 

Before they could enter the classroom, she pulled on his arm, “Wait, wait. We can't let Alya know about this. At least, not until we've talked about it in more detail.”

 

Adrien nodded in agreement. The blogger was dangerously nosy and they would need to get their story straight.

 

“You walk in first,” Adrien offered.

 

“What about you?” she asked, concerned.

 

“Good Ol’ photoshoot excuse. Always works.”

 

She nodded at him and crept into the classroom. It wasn't really necessary since it was just register but better safe than sorry.

 

Adrien took a deep breath and tried to collect himself. It was going to be a long day. He could tell already.

 

He waited a few minutes and followed Marinette into the classroom. He explained his fake photo shoot to the teacher and made his way to his seat. He subtly winked at Marinette as he took his seat, to which she rolled her eyes. Nino looked at him funny, it was obvious that his grin was a little discerning but he didn't care.

 

Screw his father, he got himself a little blue-haired lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll! Now I can definitely get my cookie.


	10. Don't Blame Me (part ii)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For you, I would cross the line  
> I would waste my time  
> I would lose my mind  
> They say, "She's gone too far this time"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in love with today's Chapter Summary. It's so romantic and come on, it fits sooooo well.

Gabriel Agreste needed to think.

 

After he felt the disturbance in his atrium, Gabriel had made his way back to his office. His space had been violated. He needed to get to the bottom of who was down there. His best guess was Chat Noir since he lived in the house but Gabriel was nothing if not a man of facts.

 

He took his seat at his desk, back erect and shoulders stiff. He pressed a button on the intercom to call for Nathalie. When the assistant appeared in his office, Gabriel got straight to business.

 

“Nathalie, I need you to bring me security footage from last night.” The assistant nodded and went to collect the information, no questions asked.

 

Nooroo flitted around the office in a nervous tension. Gabriel paid him no mind. When Nathalie returned with the footage, he began scanning through the video. He found a section of someone in his office. He took the video back to the entrance of the intruder. The flash of blond hair confirmed his suspicions.

 

He watched as his son crept through the off, Adrien opened the safe and looked around it. The light from a flashlight confirmed that his son had found his notebook containing his theories of the Miraculous and Ladybug and Chat Noir’s identities. Gabriel sighed, he felt careless for leaving the book in there. If his son could have opened the safe once, he could do it again.

 

He continued watching and witnessed the moment his son had figured out the password to the lair. Gabriel felt a shiver run down his spine. Adrien was smarter than Gabriel gave him credit for. He stopped the playback when Adrien went down the tunnel. Be could put the rest of the pieces together.

 

Gabriel felt the need to cuss. He had gotten impatient and careless. His violent akumas weren't making as much progress as he'd hoped. He was tearing Paris apart but he wasn't tearing the Miraculous Duo apart. He needed a new strategy. He needed a plan.

 

_ He needed to think. _

 

If his son’s spying was any indication, it was obvious that Ladybug and he were catching on. Then came the question: how well did he know his son?

 

Would Adrien run and tell Ladybug what he found out? Would he stand on Gabriel’s side or would he betray him? Would he do anything as well to get his mother back? 

 

He couldn't figure that out. But he needed to get the warning to Adrien, he couldn't have him destroying his plans.

 

///

 

The bell for lunch break rang. Marinette had been torn out of the maths problem she was trying to finish. With the way, everything was progressing she needed as little homework as possible this weekend.

 

She packed up her work and stood up with the rest of her friends. 

 

“You guys go ahead,” said Adrien. “Marinette and I need to go to the library to discuss our project.”

 

Marinette was confused. They hadn't agreed on that but she was sure that Adrien had a valid reason. Nino and Alya just shrugged and left. They didn't question them too much about it. This led Marinette to figure that they wanted some time alone.

 

Adrien directed her to the school library. It was empty except for the librarian. It was a beautiful day, nobody wanted to be in the library, she thought, wistfully.

 

Adrien pulled her to a seat at the far back of the library where no one could eavesdrop.

“Adrien, why did you drag me into a library on such a beautiful day?”

 

Adrien frowned, “I'm sorry, Mari, but I need to talk to you about something important.”

 

“What is it?” she asked with all her focus on the boy in front of her.

 

“It's about last night.” Marinette didn't say anything for fear of ruining what was running through his mind. “After you told me about my father, I went home and did a little snooping,” she raised a brow but said nothing. “I found a notebook in my father’s safe and-” Adrien gulped, unable to finish. He took a deep breath and tried again, “I found his lair.”

 

Marinette gasped. Adrien had gone into the belly of the beast. Alone. No wonder why he broke down yesterday. It must be hard to find solid evidence confirming that your father is a terrorist. 

 

Adrien was not yet done though, “But my father has cameras in his office, I don't think it will be very long before he finds out I was down there.”

 

“Do you remember what was in the notebook?” Marinette asked.

 

“I took pictures.” He pulled his phone out and went to his favourites folder. He figured they should start with those ones.

 

He opened one of the photos and placed the phone between them. They leaned in to read what was on the screen.

 

_ Ring + Earring = ultimate power. _

 

_ For stable power, Miraculouses must be obtained with permission.  _

 

_ Force=unstable power. _

 

Adrien swiped to the next picture. He wasn't surprised by what was in the notebook. Knowing his father was Hawkmoth allowed Adrien to keep calm as he carried on reading.

 

_ Theory: Adrien is Chat Noir. _

 

“Ah shit.”

 

“Adrien,” Marinette scolded.

 

“What? You curse more than me. Wouldn't you? My father knows my identity.”

 

“It's just a theory,” she responded. 

 

“For now. Once he figures out I was in there, my identity goes down the drain.”

 

“Relax, Chaton. We'll come up with a plan.”

 

“But if I think about it there are thousands of times my father has tested me. After Jackady, he looked at my ring when I was Chat Noir and Adrien. When Frightingale was Akumatized he wanted me to play as Chat Noir in the music video.”

 

“But what about Gorizilla when you fell from a skyscraper?” she shot back.

 

“But what about Collector when he Akumatized himself?” he replied. Marinette had no more excuses. Gabriel Agreste probably knew his identity.

 

“So what now?” she questioned.

 

They were trapped between a rock and a hard place. The only way out was up. They needed a strategy.

 

Adrien sighed, “I don't know anymore.” Marinette scrolled to the picture from before. 

 

“What's this about ‘unstable power’?”

 

Adrien looked at it critically, “I'm guessing it means that if he takes our Miraculous by force they become unstable. The power could be harder to control.”

 

“But hasn't that been his plan all along, to take the Miraculous by force?” 

 

“Well, not really. Every Akuma usually says, ‘Hand me your Miraculous’ before we start battling,” Adrien answered. “The fights are probably the last resort.”

 

Marinette nodded to indicate she was listening. “So he basically doesn't care whether the power is stable or not, he just wants it that bad. What does he want with the power?”

 

“I think I could guess,” Adrien said, his voice morbid. “He wants to bring my mother back.”

 

Marinette’s eyebrows furrowed, “Didn't she disappear five years ago?”

 

Adrien didn't look happy as he nodded. If the Miraculous were that powerful he could imagine why he would want them to bring his wife back.

 

Adrien’s fists slammed on the table, “He's doing it all wrong! He wants to bring mom back but this isn't how he should do it! She wouldn't want to be brought back like this, not at the expense of Paris and definitely not at the expense of me.” 

 

Marinette reached over and took Adrien’s hand. “We'll figure this out. As a team, we will bring him down.”

 

Adrien smiled at her, “You're too good for me.”

 

Marinette blushed, “I like to think I'm just right for you.”

 

Adrien leaned into her personal space, his nose bumping hers. Marinette’s insides felt turned to mush as he looked at her through his lashes. Her face was burning. He had such a strong effect on her.

 

“You do the funniest things to me, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

 

“I feel exactly the same way.”

 

When he smiled at her, it ruined her. She'd forgotten all about Hawkmoth and his Akumas. She'd forgotten about Chloe and Alya and anything else that wasn't him. It was just him and her. As it should always be.

 

She was the first to separate from him. She didn't want to but she needed to breathe. He stayed in place and continued to savour the moment. Marinette bit back a smile and whispered, “We should probably go have lunch.”

 

Adrien opened his eyes and smirked, “I’m not exactly hungry for food, princess.”

 

Marinette's jaw dropped in shock. She punched Adrien in the shoulder, “Gosh, seriously?” she groaned.

 

His grin was filled with mischief when he said, “Seriously.”

 

She rolled her eyes at him, “Come on, we can go have lunch at my house.”

 

“I'd love to, princess, but I have been scheduled to have lunch at home.”

 

Marinette pouted, “Do you have to?”

 

Adrien chuckled, “Yes, sadly I have too.”

 

The pair walked outside and went their separate way.

 

///

 

Adrien opened the door to his house and found that no one was there to greet him. He went to the dining room where he found a meal already there waiting for him. The meal was simple but filling and there was a slice of camembert given to him. The cooks had begun to think the teenage boy had a large affinity to the cheese and always made sure to place some with his meal.

 

He ate in silence and Plagg didn't come out to talk in fear that his father or Nathalie may pop out somewhere.

 

Adrien had finished his meal when someone walked in and took a seat at the dining table with him. Adrien tensed when he noticed it was Gabriel. 

Something told Adrien that it would not be a pleasant conversation he would be having with his father.

 

“Adrien,” the man began, “I would like to know what you were doing in my office last night.”

 

Adrien said nothing and continued to stare at his father. He watched as his face twisted into a cold smile. “I can only imagine what you found while you were there.” 

 

Adrien’s poker face was a perfect mask to his actual emotions. “You're Hawkmoth.”

 

“Am I?” Adrien refused to let his irritation known. He knew that his father was trying to get a rise out of him. “I believe you're smart enough to figure out my reasons for this certain endeavour.”

 

“No, Father. Why don't you enlighten me.”

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. Usually, his son wore his heart on his sleeve so it was interesting to see him so blank-faced.

 

“If you insist to know,” he said. “Adrien I'm doing this to bring your mother back and right now you are faced with an important decision. It's either her or Ladybug. It’s time to prove how much you actually love your mother.”

 

Sirens rang in Adrien’s mind. His father definitely knew his identity but what resonated the most with him was the fact that he used how much he loves his own mother against him. He glared at his father as he stood up to leave. “And if you do not wish to help me, just know that I still have my ways.” Just as he was about to leave he turned around again, “Oh, and don't think I'm not aware that you skipped school on Wednesday. Just take this as a warning, next time you behave so irresponsibly I won't be as kind.”

 

His father left the room with confidence in his step. Adrien felt angry. Everything his father said was complete bullshit. He didn't fall for his manipulations this time. He wasn't the same person he was four years ago. He was stronger, smarter and he knew the difference between being loved and taken advantage of.

 

His father was not going to win.

 

Adrien wasn't going to let it happen.

 

But as Adrien thought more about it, he realised that he would need to tell Marinette to keep her out of danger. His father had hurt enough people he loved. He wouldn't let him hurt Marinette, too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you believe me if I told you there was a kiss in this chapter? But it didn't feel right and I scrapped it, besides I have a much better idea for the kiss. Besides we have about 6 more songs to get through.
> 
> Also, it seems our masked defenders are going toe to toe with their nemesis. Argh, and Gabriel makes things so awkward. 
> 
> I feel like Marinette swears the most out of the two of them but you'd probably swear too if you were Adrien.
> 
> Also, I want to start being more active on Tumblr so if you want to find me my handle is redefinemyworldme.
> 
> Hope you guys like! And thank you for the Kudos and Hits and Comments they make me feel so goood and provide for good motivation, as you can see ;)


	11. King Of My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And all at once, you are the one I have been waiting for  
> King of my heart, body, and soul, ooh whoa  
> And all at once, you're all I want, I'll never let you go

Marinette felt at peace.

 

She was just lounging around on her chaise, acting like the lazy teenager she was meant to be. It had been a painfully long week. She had fought a traumatizing akuma, went toe to toe with Chloe, skipped school with Adrien, got a project with Adrien, found out her crush’s father was a villain, found out her superhero partner was said crush, confessed her feelings and had nearly kissed him. Twice. In one day.

 

As you can see Marinette needed that break but she never got it because of a knock at her skylight. Marinette groaned, she loved Adrien but it seemed like every time they got to talk some sort of big revelation was revealed - whether it was good news or bad news. And judging by his ashen expression when they got back to school after lunch, she guessed it was bad news. Whatever happened while he had lunch at home was terrible. She had tried asking about it but he told her to wait until later. 

 

It seemed later had come. Marinette braced herself and opened up the window to let the cat boy in. Adrien backflipped into the room, dropping his transformation mid-air. He landed on the bed, barefoot and in comfortable clothes. For all his theatrics, at least he didn't want to get her bed dirty.

 

Marinette narrowed her eyes and in her best Alya imitation said, “Boy, why you gotta be so extra?”

 

Adrien sent her a Chat Noir grin, “Trying to impress a certain lady.”

 

Marinette blushed, “Well, maybe she's already impressed.”

 

“Gotta keep her entertained though, right?” His smile was warm as he made himself comfortable. He sat cross-legged across from her and reached for her hands. Once he had them in his grasp he ran his thumbs over her knuckles and looked at her with a serious expression, “How are you?”

 

Marinette chuckled without humour, “I should be asking you that.”

 

His soft expression made her heart somehow sad and happy all at once, “I guess I can answer for both of us when I say there have been better days.”

 

Marinette laughed. She didn't know why she just laughed. That was definitely one way to put it. It felt like the week was a snowball of revelations and varying emotions, she was barely hanging on by a string. 

 

There was the Gabriel Agreste thing. The Alya thing. The Violent Akumas thing. The Adrien thing.

 

If she had to choose, without a doubt she would say that the Adrien thing was the best thing to happen to her in four years. Was it possible to be so irrevocably in love with someone? It was almost like it was embedded in her soul. She had fallen in love with Adrien Agreste at first sight and then she had learned to love Chat in a slow and steady pace when you put that all together it left an emotion that there was no going back on. Before, Adrien and Chat were two different people -two different souls - that were beautiful in each of their own ways but now she had both in one boy and it was so amazing that she didn't have the words. She might have been Ladybug but Marinette felt like she had an insane amount of luck. It was ethereal just seeing him there, sitting in front of her, looking every bit like Adrien but smiling like Chat.

 

“Hey, Mari, are you okay?” he asked concerned. 

 

His eyes were filled with so much emotion that it straight up did her in. Marinette was not a girl of words. She could get flustered and lose her thought process but she was definitely a girl of passion. If she was passionate enough about something she could find the words to push her through. But sitting in her room across the boy she was willing to give up her life for with the sun slowly descending, it seemed words still escaped her. So Marinette went for the last gun in her arsenal - she used action.

 

It was rare because of her less than graceful self but it was amazing when she did, many could vouch for her on that. So when she reached for Adrien, of course, she practically made them both topple over onto her bed but the moment her lips met his, it was all worth it.

 

The kiss was everything a first kiss should be; awkward fumbling hands, clashing teeth and those awkward pauses where you didn't know what to do but what made it special was that they did it all together. When Adrien didn't know what to do with his hands, she showed him. When Marinette felt she was moving a little to fast, he made sure to tell her it was okay. 

 

Slow and sensual they guided each other through it. It was beautiful. The warm feeling in the pits of their stomachs and the blushes coating their cheeks emphasized the meaning of the kiss for them. It felt like they were breathing the other in, like to humans starved. It was hot and wet and clumsy but it was them. Marinette and Adrien shocked themselves and each other with noises they didn't know they could make. They moved in an odd tandem that just left wanting more. more.  _ more. _

 

Marinette surfaced from the kiss and looked at the boy underneath her. Light peaked in through the curtain she had formed with her hair. His eyes were closed, his cheeks were flushed and his smile was soft. Marinette leaned forward and stole one more kiss from his lips.

 

He groaned at the loss of contact and opened his eyes to look at her. “I am dangerously in love with you, Marinette.”

 

Marinette smirked, “I thought you were all about danger.”

 

“I am,” he grinned.

 

“Then I don't see a problem,” she whispered. “I'm dangerously in love with you too.”

 

“Does that make you my girlfriend?” he asked cheekily.

 

“Only if it makes you my boyfriend.”

 

“You don't even have to ask.”

 

She went back in for another heart-melting kiss and she never wanted to escape it.

 

///

 

It was late and Adrien was still with her. They were curled up in one another's arms and Adrien was fiddling with her hair. They had talked for hours about everything and anything. It was nice, to just be tangled in each other like they were a normal couple.

 

“Marinette, my father definitely knows I'm Chat Noir.” Marinette tensed. There goes normal.

 

“What happened?” she asked softly.

 

“I'm pretty sure he threatened me,” Adrien replied with a frown.

 

“What?!” Marinette sat up, a furious look. Sure, Gabriel Agreste was a messed up human being was he terrible enough to  _ threaten his son. _

 

“He tried to make me choose between you and my mom.”

 

Marinette went quiet. She had no words to explain what was going on in her head. “And what did you say?”

 

Adrien frowned as he thought about the conversation, “Nothing. You know I'd never leave you, right?”

 

Marinette looked at Adrien, “Oh, minou.” She could understand how hard of a choice it would have been to make. 

 

Adrien looked frustrated, “Marinette, don't look at me like that. I'm being serious. It wasn't even a choice. I miss and love my mother and it would be nice to have her back but I've moved on. I've accepted fate as it is and I wouldn't turn my back on you or Paris.”

 

Marinette smiled, “I think your mom would be very proud of you.”

 

“W-what?”

 

“Adrien, I wasn't doubting you. I know you better than you think, I don't and never have believed you would turn your back on the city you've spent four years protecting. You have a heart of gold.”

 

Adrien blushed. It was nice being able to hear the trust she had in him. It made him feel like he mattered, “I love you, you know that?”

 

The blush that took over her face was everything he lived for. He didn't want to see her hurt.

 

“Marinette how are we gonna do this?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“My dad knows I'm Chat, if he suddenly sees us together he could put the pieces of your identity together.”

 

Marinette pulled a face. It seemed to be one issue after another but this one seemed like a moderately easy fix. “So we just don't tell people we're dating,” she shrugged.

 

“Seriously, that's it?” he retorted.

 

“I'm not saying it'll be easy but I just got you, I'm not prepared to let you go without a fight.”

 

He pulled her neck down and brought her into a kiss, “You really think we can do this?”

 

“We're Ladybug and Chat Noir we can do anything we put our minds to.” She flopped back beside him on the bed and he pulled her into a hug.

 

///

 

“So what's going on between you and Adrien?”

 

Marinette stiffened. She wasn't prepared for the assault but she supposed that was her own fault because she was shopping with Alya. You always need to be prepared when talking to Alya.

 

Marinette forced herself to calm down and took a deep breath, “What are you talking about?”

 

“You two have been acting weird these past few weeks,” Alya pointed out.

 

Marinette carried on browsing for something to wear to her birthday party while talking to Alya. She used a critical eye for every design they walked past, “Because we haven't been hanging out with you and Nino as much?”

 

“Well besides that, you guys had this funky tension going on around you,” Alya explained.

 

Marinette blushed and hid her face by scrolling through dresses. She only had two dresses in her arms to try out but she kept looking because they just didn't feel right.

 

She felt nervous about all the questions Alya was asking her. Marinette and Adrien had been working hard to keep the relationship a secret. They stole kisses as Ladybug and Chat Noir at the top of large buildings or in the dark of each other’s bedrooms. As Adrien and Marinette they snuck into secluded corners, their hearts buzzing with the excitement of it all. It was hard but she wouldn't say it wasn't hard. There was something tantalizing about the fact that they could get caught at any given moment. Marinette bit her lip. 

 

“Well, le bac is around the corner, everyone is acting a little weird,” she answered lamely. Alya raised a brow at her friend's answer but accepted it. She had a tendency to see things the way she wanted to, maybe this time she painfully wanted to see Adrien and Marinette together by the end of the school year, just three more months and they'd all be saying goodbye to the last few months of their lives. 

 

Alya decided to concentrate and carried on helping her friend find the perfect outfit for her birthday party. She looked at the dresses Marinette had in her hands and tsked. They were beautiful dresses but they just weren't for her friend.

 

Marinette looked up at the disapproving noises Alya made and lifted an eyebrow, “Is something wrong?”

 

“Those dresses, girl,” Alya said.

 

Marinette frowned, Alya wasn't wrong something about them didn't feel right.

 

“Marinette you have legs to die for, abs to kill and a body that was made to be appreciated. And those dresses do not do you any favour.”

 

Marinette could see where Alya was coming from. They were long and flowy and just didn't seem to suit her body.

 

Besides, Marinette was looking for something different. All her life she'd been cute but she felt like it was time to shake things up. It could have been because she was turning seventeen. It could have been because she had a boyfriend. It could have been anything but Marinette wanted to go for something more… sexy.

 

She blushed at the thought. She and Adrien had only been officially dating for a few weeks, she didn't even think they'd been on a proper date yet, but with him, it just felt right. She didn't want to be that teenager that rushed into things but nothing about their relationship was orthodox.

 

For them, it felt like they'd been together for years and they actually had been. They'd been fighting Akumas together since they were thirteen and fourteen respectively. They became best friends two years later and now they were dating. And through all of it, they'd been in love and didn't even know it. It wasn't exactly a normal timeline but for them, it worked.

 

She let Alya steer her through dresses and skirts until they found something they were both satisfied in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like, I'm literally leaving for my trip tomorrow and I have written like 5 or 6 more chapters than I thought I would and here's another one!
> 
> At least there are no cliffhangers, aren't I the best?!?...
> 
> And the kiss can we talk about that? I'm being serious was it alright because I'm a complete Virgin Mary when it comes to these things. Yes, I am an NBK (Never been kissed) so everything I know comes from books I've read.
> 
> Hehe...
> 
> Okay, also this is getting dangerous every time I think I've run out of juice I pull out another chapter. I haven't slept in a very long time! 
> 
> Okay, so bye. I love you all and review and comment and all they. Byeeee, this little brown girl is ooouuuttt.


	12. King Of My Heart (part ii)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late in the night, the city's asleep  
> Your love is a secret I'm hoping, dreaming, dying to keep  
> Change my priorities  
> The taste of your lips is my idea of luxury

# 

Alya was worried about Marinette. Her blue-haired friend hadn't been able to still since the entered the classroom. 

The blogger had noticed her friend's behaviour over the last few weeks. At first, it wasn't anything too concerning but then she stopped answering phone calls and text messages. The last time Alya had proper girl time with Marinette was she they went shopping for Marinette's dress that weekend. It wasn't a long time ago but it felt like her mind was barely there. Alya felt out of the loop and it was messing with her as much as whatever was messing up Marinette.  

 

When the bell rang, Alya watched as she packed her bags like her rump was about to catch fire and walked out of the room as fast as her legs could carry her. Alya followed but when she got to the corridor Marinette was already running. She knew it'd be hopeless to follow after her because even though Alya was relentless she knew that if her friend did not want to be found, then she would not be found. She sighed and leaned against the door frame.

 

Alya noticed her boyfriend exit the classroom a few moments later, “Where's Sunshine Boy?”

 

Nino looked baffled as he looked at Alya, “He had to go to the bathroom.”

 

Alya raised an eyebrow, “The bathroom?” she questioned sceptically.

 

Nino shrugged, “Yeah, dude really needed to go.”

 

Alya’s mind ticked. She was missing something. She grabbed Nino’s hand and led him to the lunchroom. Marinette and Adrien were acting weird it seemed. She wanted to anticipate that it was the project they did, but they had handed it in last week and the seemed closer after it.

 

“Hey, Nino?” she started casually.

 

“Yeah?” he murmured absentmindedly as he looked for a seat for them. Finding one he walked there with Alya following behind him.

 

“Does Adrien have a crush on anyone?”

 

Nino bumped into a table. He clutched his hip where he had collided with the table. He hissed in pain.

 

“Als,” he groaned. Alya ignored her boyfriend's pain and carried on.

 

“Nino, please.”

 

Nino picked himself up and carried on to the table and took a seat. Alya sat across from him. The determination on her face had him antsy.

 

“Alya, I can't tell you that.”

 

“But you know that Marinette has a crush on Adrien,” she pointed out.

 

“Every teacher in school knows that Marinette has a crush on Adrien,” he said defensively. 

 

“But they didn't eat about it straight from her best friend,” she snapped.

 

“Alya, that's not fair. I didn't ask you to tell me.”

 

Alya felt offended but she wouldn't let it show, so she got to the point she was trying to make.

 

“I think Adrien and Marinette are dating.”

 

Nino choked on his spit. It's like she was using everything in her arsenal to try and kill him.

 

“No way!”

 

“Nino, is Adrien gay?”

 

“What the hell, Alya?” he squeaked. Nino felt the second-hand embarrassment for his friend. He knew that his friend was not going to stop.

 

Nino was saved because Adrien took a seat before Alya could say anything else.

 

Adrien took in the scene around him when he took his seat. The serious expression on Alya’s face and the flushed look on Nino’s made him cautious as he took his seat. 

 

“Is everything okay?” he asked carefully.

 

Alya’s face twisted into a smile. She answered Adrien’s question since Nino was still incapable of speech.

 

“Everything is just peachy,” she lied. “Did you and Marinette get your project back?”

 

Adrien beamed, “Yep.”

 

“How'd you losers do?”

 

“We got the best mark.” He looked impressed with himself as he explained how well he and Marinette worked together and that it was a piece of cake.

 

A little later on Marinette was back at school. She found her friend's in the lunchroom and sat down with them. 

 

“Hey you guys,” she chirped.

 

“Where were you?” Alya asked her.

 

Marinette went digging in her bag and answered with, “I went to fetch my lunch from home. Didn't feel like eating alone.”

 

Alya hummed in acceptance as she watched her friend bend over to get the food from her back. Alya’s eyes ran her eyes over her friend, “What's that on your neck?”

 

Marinette’s entire body stiffened, “What?” 

 

She sat up straight with her container in her hands and relaxed her body. Alya’s hand reached up to touch the sensitive spot on her neck and Marinette hissed.

 

“Is that a hickey?”

 

The blood drained from her face. “Where would I get a hickey from?”

 

Alya raised an eyebrow, “You tell me?”

 

“It's not a hickey,” she said.

 

“I don't believe you,” Alya replied.

 

Marinette chuckled, “It's just a burn.”

 

“It wasn't there this morning.”

 

“I tripped in the bakery and bumped some hot tongs,” she excused. Alya stared at her friend with a suspicious look in her eye. After further examination, she decided her excuse checked out and carried on with their break. Marinette made eye contact with Adrien and he hid a sly smirk behind his food. Marinette scowled, he’s enjoying this too much.

 

///

 

That night, Ladybug and Chat Noir patrolled together. The night was warm and the sun was still out, a sign of the summer. The rush hour was just ending when they finished their patrol.

 

“Alya is getting too close,” Ladybug began.

 

“Well what else should we expect from out resident Sherlock?” he asked.

 

“You should be more worried about this,” she stated.

 

Adrien’s chuckle echoed through the night. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him in a dancer's pose. “Don't you worry bout a thing,” he sang, suavely.

 

Ladybug gave him a flat look, “Does it really seem like the time for Bob Marley?”

 

“Maybe not,” he mused, “but it does seem like the time for a dance.” Chat Noir twisted Ladybug out of his arms and pulled her back into a gentle sway on the rooftop.

 

Marinette felt weak in his arms. She knew that they had to have a serious conversation about marks but how could she have a normal conversation when the love of her life was leading her through a waltz on the roof of a random building.

 

“You're lucky I love you,” she whispered.

 

He smiled that soft Adrien smile as he replied, “I love you too, Buginette.”

 

The kiss started out soft and slow as true Adrien and Marinette style. It didn't take too long for things to heat up, though. 

 

As Ladybug and Chat Noir, things were usually fast-paced and intense and the kiss was no different.

 

Her arms were around his neck and her hands were running through his hair roughly. His grip on her waist was tight. He massaged the spot he was gripping and began running his arms against her sides. She moaned into his arms and he pulled her closer. Heat radiated through their suits and a bell rang in Marinette’s heart. 

 

For the past few weeks, she and Adrien had been learning how to kiss each other and the end results did not disappoint. He lifted her hips and she jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. His lips moved to her neck and she twisted her neck to give him better access. He purred against her chest, doubling the sensations of their kiss.

 

Their tryst was interrupted by a clicking sound. They peeled from each other and peaked to the streets to notice Alya standing in the street with her Canon camera in her hands and her mouth agape. 

 

Marinette scrambled away from Adrien and they both watched the reporter with cautious expressions.

 

They looked at each other and came to an agreement. Ladybug swung off the roof and plucked the reporter from her position. She was placed on the roof with the superheroes with a stunned expression.

 

Marinette and Adrien were beginning to worry that she wasn't breathing until a high pitched squeal filled the air. Adrien cringed as his cat ears caught onto the high noise. Ladybug gave her boyfriend a sympathetic look when he whined.

 

“My ship has sailed! My OTP is canon! Wait ‘til everyone on my blog finds out about this. Omigosh, what heading should I use? Like, this is historical, it can't be weak.” At this point, Alya was rambling to herself. If Ladybug and Chat Noir were anyone other than her best friend, they would've found it odd. But the superheroes gave each other amused smiles as their friend carried on.

 

Eventually, they decided it was time to bring Alya back to earth. And what better way to do it than subtly.

 

“Alya you can't tell anyone about this,” Chat Noir told her bluntly because what Agreste beats around the bush?

 

Alya immediately turned to face the cat-themed hero. “What do you mean I can't tell anyone? This is incredible!”

 

Ladybug stepped in for her partner, “Alya, I don't think really understand the risk of putting our relationship status out there for people to know. There are many factors that surround us as superheroes and our relationship being private is one of them.” Chat nodded beside her, hoping to subconsciously get Alya to understand. Alya frowned.

 

“So the world can’t know that the people they've been shipping for the last four years are in a legit relationship?” Alya asked with a frown.

 

Ladybug nodded and looked her in the eye, “I'm  _ trusting  _ you, Alya.”

 

Alya noticed the serious look in her eye because she nodded solemnly. If there was one thing Alya never wanted to do, was break Ladybug’s trust. “Of course.”

 

With everything sorted out Ladybug and Marinette placed her back on solid ground before swinging their way to Marinette’s house. 

 

They changed back and Marinette ducked through her skylight for a while. When she came back she had cookies, hot chocolate and some cheese pastries with her.

 

Adrien had already made himself comfortable in her chair. She placed the tray of food on the side table and flopped onto his lap. He curled his arms around her and took a deep breath of her scent. Marinette didn't question it because she liked to do the same thing to him. Even before they started dating.

 

They cuddled in a comfortable silence for a while before Adrien broke it. “How'd you know the trust thing would work?”

 

“I haven't told you this?” she asked, feeling shocked with herself.

 

“Uh, I don't think so?” it sounded more like a question.

 

“It's how I convinced Alya to give back the fox miraculous.”

 

“What?”

 

“Alya is Rena Rouge,” she confessed.

 

Adrien shuddered a breath. He guessed it was one of those things Ladybug and Master Fu failed to tell him.

 

That was one of the most complicated parts about having the miraculous: all the secrets.

 

He understood the necessity but sometimes it left him feeling out of the loop. He didn't want to be the one blindsided when something happens. But it was one of the identity things, the only question was why. Why did she know and not him too?

 

“Why do you need to trust her?”

 

“I'm the one who gave her the miraculous,” Marinette confessed casually.

 

Now, that was definitely news.

 

“What?!”

 

Marinette furrowed her brows, “What?”

 

“Is there anything else I need to know?”

 

She hesitated. She actually had to  _ think about it. _

 

“I don't think so?”

 

“You don't think so?” he said, condescendingly.

 

Marinette moved to the edge of his lap and twisted to face him. “No.”

 

Adrien felt frustrated. This was a big thing that he hadn't been told about. They agreed nearly two years ago to work on this sort of thing. But there they were back at square one.

 

It sucked to feel like he wasn't trusted. Maybe she forgot to tell him but it seemed like a very important thing to forget to tell someone for two years.

 

“Adrien,” she asked hesitantly.

 

He sighed and tried to calm himself down. “It just kind of sucks that I wasn't told about something that important. You didn't even have to tell me who Rena Rouge was, you could've at least told me you chose her.”

 

“I'm sorry, I just thought it was one of the things Master Fu talked to you about.”

 

Adrien studied her. She really did look like she felt bad. He sighed in resignation. It's not like she didn't mean to tell him but did she really think it would be something he wouldn't want to talk about for two years straight? 

 

Adrien decided to let it that didn't feel right for them to fight over something like that.

 

They'd keep working on it. He knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baacckkk!!!!!
> 
> I just came back from my trip to the UK and i was able to publish this so quickly because I tried to write as much as I could when I should've been sleeping.
> 
> We're going back to the normal weekly updates with maybe some spontaneous updates every here and there.
> 
> I missed this story so much. I had a bit of a block but when in doubt change the PoV. 
> 
> Okay, I'm done. Please keep Commenting guys it makes me happy and inspires me to carry on writing and push through blocks. Your support just makes me happy. Anyway, I'm done.
> 
> Oh and P.S please follow my Tumblr at redefinemyworldme_ I'd like to be able to carry on communicating about this story when I'm not writing. 
> 
> Okay now I'm done.


	13. Getaway Car (part i)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the great escape, the prison break  
> The light of freedom on my face  
> But you weren’t thinkin’  
> And I was just drinkin'  
> While he was runnin’ after us, I was screamin', "go, go, go!"  
> But with three of us, honey, it's a side show

Adrien loved watching Marinette. His eyes caught onto every movement she made whether they were deliberate or not. Something about her still managed to make each one look beautiful and graceful; he still thinks that even as he watches her bump into classmates in her rush to get to the classroom doors as to not be late. She got to the stairs and slipped on her descent. Adrien shook his head and chuckled, with his cat-like reflexes he moved in position to catch her.

 

Marinette landed delicately in his arms and he smirked at her. “You should be more careful.”

 

She narrowed her eyes at his cocky attitude before smiling, “Why should I when I have a dashing prince like you to catch me when I fall.” 

 

She took a step back and out of his arms. Her smile was mischievous as she sashayed away. He watched her with a dazed expression and nearly swore when the bell rang for the beginning of the school day. He followed after her and chuckled when he saw her already in her seat.

 

The smile she sent him was flirtatious and he smirked in response. Adrien threw a subtle wink in her direction which brought out a muted giggle from the blue-eyed girl. 

 

When he sat down Nino turned in his seat to face the green-eyed boy, “Dude.”

 

“What?”

 

“Dude.”

 

Adrien just shrugged and turned to look at his register teacher. He never turned around to face Marinette, despite the biting temptation.

 

Adrien managed to carry on with his day. He waded through the day with the usual torture of school, homework and not being able to show off his beautiful girlfriend who was the main point of his happiness.

 

Near the end of lunch break, he excused himself from the lunch table and subtly gestured to Marinette. The sparkle in her eye was enough response for him to realise she understood his signal. 

 

He found somewhere private and waited for the patter of her footsteps. He peaked out of the door frame and caught a glimpse of her pink pumps walking down the hall. The moment she was close enough Adrien grabbed her hand and tugged her into the empty classroom. She sucked in a sharp breath of surprise and only let her guard down when she realised it was him.

 

Adrien reached behind Marinette to close and lock the door. He pushed her up against the wall and a sly smile grew at the instant blush he received. 

 

“So red,” he muttered.

 

Marinette whined in response, “Adrien, you never play fair.”

 

“Ah, but, m’lady, all is fair in love and war,” Marinette replied by giving him the driest look in her arsenal. To save himself Adrien added on, “Hey, you've been killing me all day and you don't hear me complaining.”

 

Marinette was offended, “What did I do.”

 

“You just have to be so gorgeous and adorable all the time. You have no idea what it does to a guy.”

 

Marinette looked like a ripened tomato. She looked at him with a cerulean shimmer in her eye. “You don't exactly make it easy either, Princess.”

 

Adrien didn't know whether to feel flattered or dumbfounded, “Did you just call me a princess.”

 

Her smirk was absolutely impish. Adrien shivered. “Well, if the shoe fits. Get it? ‘Cause Cinderella.”

 

“Yes, Bug, I get it. I mean, come on,” he gestured to himself, “look who you're talking to. And to be honest, I consider myself more like Rapunzel.”

 

“Ahh,” Marinette sighed in understanding. She couldn't hold back her amusement, “that makes sense. That must mean I'm the roguish thief who steals your heart?”

 

Adrien smiled softly down at her; she only reached up to the bottom of his chin and he found it endearing. “Why steal my heart when I would gladly give it to you.” He took a gentle hold of her cheek and pulled her in close enough for a light kiss. “Remind me why I have to hide the fact that I'm so in love with you from the rest of the world.”

 

She pecked his lips, “Because of your father and his bad butterflies.”

 

“Can't I, like, just pretend I'm not related to him?”

 

“Sadly, love, it's not that easy.” The cool air from his sigh fanned her heated cheeks but helped little with calming her down. “Although you've got to admit, there's an excitement to this whole sneaking around thing.”

 

He chuckled softly and wrapped his hands around her waist. “Forbidden fruit tastes the best.”

 

She slung her arms around his neck and raised an eyebrow, looking him straight in the eye. “Sure,” she said dragging out the word.

 

He nuzzled his face into her neck and deeply took in her scent. It was a thing he always did when hugging her. She didn't mind.

 

The bell for the end of their break. “I don't wanna let you go.”

 

“Neither do I but you have to.”

 

Adrien groaned, pulling away from her. He hated having to leave her side.

 

The pout on his face was too much to handle si Marinette rolled up on her toes and pressed a kiss to his lips. 

 

“I love you,” she said, sweetly.

 

The words made Adrien feel better and he repeated them back to her. Her smile lit up his insides and she walked out.

 

///

 

The school building practically buzzed as students made their dash for the doors. The school was over and Marinette had plans to make. 

 

She and Adrien were supposed to visit Master Fu after Adrien’s fencing lessons but Marinette had her own agenda. She figured it would help if they could get as much of an advantage as they could and the only way to do that would be to pay the Agreste Mansion a visit. She recognized the risks, especially if she got caught but the field was tipped. She needed to do this.

 

It would be a better idea to get Adrien to do it but he already had enough on his plate. His father was trying to kill them after all. Who knew what he could end up finding out. If there was anything questionable in the manor she wanted to protect them from it.

 

“Marinette are you sure about this?” Tikki asked Marinette. She didn't like the fact that Marinette was going alone. Her holder could tend to be impulsive and sometimes it was in their favour but at that moment it could have done more harm than good.

 

“Tikki, it's my responsibility.”

 

Tikki knew Marinette was headstrong and there was no changing her mind once she made it. The tiny god let herself be absorbed by the magic in her holder’s call and transformed her.

 

Marinette got to business and swung herself to the mansion. She landed on the roof and prayed she'd be undetected. Bu Gabriel was a miraculous user, he was her enemy, as far as she's concerned his house is guarded against other miraculous users.

She walked across the roof to the other side of the roof. She wrapped her yo-yo around one of the chimney pipes and scaled. She guesstimated the location of Gabriel’s office and peaked inside. She found it empty.

 

She pried one of the windows open and jumped in. She was behind Gabriel’s desk and looked side to side and found the portrait. She knew of the safe behind there but she knew she wouldn't get it open. Rather than risk transforming back to her civilian identity and getting caught she decided to go for the lair.

 

She stood in front of the portrait. It was beautiful. Ladybug took a few steps back and admired the art in front of her. The woman was captured wonderfully. Marinette’s critical eye could pick out the story in the different portions of the asymmetric painting. Even she had to appreciate it.

 

She took a deep breath and stood close to the portrait. She ran her fingers over the painting, the only grooves she felt coming from the different brush strokes. She followed the patterns but kept getting lost. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on the textures underneath her fingers. 

 

She growled when she felt nothing. Gabriel must have added some sort of protective barrier after Adrien snooped around. It was possible for him to, after all, he had the Book. Nothing was stopping him.

 

Marinette knew of only one way to thwart any obstacles in her way. She whispered for her lucky charm and received a string in return.

 

She stepped back and eyed the whole room before her gaze landed on the magic-protected painting. A small block in the painting lit up with her colours. She pressed it, then another block lit up and she pushed that one too. Her sight led her through the password and she cracked the code. 

 

The same hole in the ground opened up and she stepped onto the plate and began to descend into Hawkmoth’s sacred place. She willingly let her spots fall and offered Tikki a snack. The little god ate as quickly as she could and by the time they reached the atrium, Marinette was Ladybug again.

 

Marinette jumped when a fluttering sound filled the air. The butterflies hovered off the ground a little before going back down. Their luminescent glow lit up the room. It was empty of anything but the butterflies. 

 

She walked further into the lair and gasped as a light that didn't come from the butterflies began to fill the room. She looked up and a large window seemed to be opening in front of her. Marinette was filled with amazement as she looked at the city’s skyline from it. This must be how he got his Akumas out.

 

“Amazing, isn't it?” a voice said from behind her. The spotted hero turned around into a fighting stance and saw Gabriel Agreste standing behind her.

 

He wasn't suited up which allowed her to drop her guard just a little bit. She stood up straight and faced the man who was the reason for all the pain in Paris. “I'm not sure amazing is the right word for it,” she responded, curtly.

 

Gabriel let a sinister smirk grace his face, “You talk as if I have wronged you.” Ladybug glared at him. “I see my son has told you about me and the … extra activities.”

 

“Of course he has, we are partners.”

 

The dangerous glint in Gabriel’s eyes seemed magnified behind his glasses. Marinette didn't flinch lest she showed weakness. “That you are. But for how long?”

 

“What type of question is that?” she gritted out.

 

Gabriel strolled towards her. His relaxed state was bothering her. He was too comfortable. But then again, he was in his own home, his own lair. It was his playing field. “All I'm saying is that he is my son. Once he here's of what I plan to do with the ultimate power, what stops him from joining in my side?” he watched Ladybug from the corner of his eye to catch her reaction. “After all, it will be in his best interest.”

 

Her fingers curled in, forming a tight fist, “What makes you  that he is so selfish that he would give up the entire city just to help you?”

 

“Ladybug, I lost my wife in a horrible accident while touring the ruins in Tibet. That broke me, a grown man. Now how do you think a twelve-year-old boy would have responded to hear that his mother is nowhere to be found?” Gabriel straightened. “I only want to bring my wife back.”

 

Marinette was shocked. That was his plan? “You have to realize how risky this is.”

 

Gabriel growled and turned to her fast. A vein was popping from his skull as he shouted, “Of course, I realize how risky this will be! It would be less risky if you just handed over your Miraculous.”

 

Marinette studied the man, “She could be dead.”

 

His reaction was unanticipated. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer. His large hand curled around her neck. Gabriel Agreste had immobilized Ladybug.

 

She was at his mercy, “She's not dead,” his voice was menacing. A cold shiver ran down her spine. “I will bring her back.” 

 

“Even if it means losing Adrien,” Ladybug rasped. His grip on her neck loosened and came back almost twice as hard.

 

“I will do anything to bring my wife back.”

 

Marinette heard the words left unspoken. ‘ _ Even if it means giving up my son.’ _

 

She could barely let out a gasp. Marinette seemed to realize that there was no talking with the man. He was too far gone in his grief. She began clawing at the hand wrapped around her neck as he began to reach for her earrings.

 

His other hand grabbed onto both her wrists leaving her helpless. Cold, grey eyes stared into hers as the world began to blur at the edges. 

 

She was too far gone to realize his grip had loosened. She saw black before she passed out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did they just happen?
> 
> That just happened!
> 
> I almost didn't make it this week but here we are. 
> 
> Tell me what you think and this you feel about this chappie.


	14. Getaway Car (part ii)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X marks the spot, where we fell apart  
> He poisoned the well, I was lyin' to myself  
> I knew it from the first Old Fashioned, we were cursed  
> We never had a shotgun shot in the dark

When Gabriel came to, he was in his sleeping quarters. A dull throb in his head kept him disorientated. Gabriel’s body was not responding to his need to be focused. He hated the fuzzy feeling in his head. He hated the fact that something was not in his control.

 

His vision was blurred so he grabbed his glasses and slid them on. The magnification of the glasses gave him a headache. He shut his eyes and took several deep breaths to give himself something easy to focus on. As soon as he felt like he had both hands on the steering wheel of his mind he began to think.

 

The last thing he could remember was reaching for the Miraculous on Ladybug’s ears before something hit his head. He lifted a hand to the back of his skull and felt a bump on his cranium.

 

There was a knock on the door before it opened and in came Nathalie. She had a stern look in her face and she walked with a calm poise that astounded Gabriel. If there was one thing that Gabriel admired about her was her ability to keep a blank exterior. Even with the worst of his tantrums.

 

“I see you are awake, sir,” she commented stoically.

 

“How did I get here? Where is Ladybug?” were the first words out of his mouth.

 

Nathalie hugged her file to her chest as she explained what had occurred.

 

///

 

When Marinette came to, she was in Adrien’s room. She sat up faster than what should have been allowed for someone who had nearly been strangled to death. She looked down at her body and realized her suit was still on. The sun was setting and the room was tinted orange as she looked around the quiet room. Her neck was sore from where Gabriel had held his grip on her. She lifted her hand to touch her skin, tender with bruises. Nit for the first time, she wondered if the Miraculous was actually worth it.

 

 _‘No,’_ she scolded herself with steely resolve, ‘ _You’re doing something that matters.’_

 

It was something she had to remind herself every time she felt like giving up. When she felt like she was not good enough, or that she was letting the people of Paris down, she reminded herself that she was chosen for a reason.

 

A click on the door startled her from her thoughts as Adrien walked into the room. He was shocked to see his girlfriend on his bed in her super suit. They were supposed to meet at Master Fu’s to avoid suspicion so her being in his room was an unexpected occurrence.

 

“Marinette, what are you doing here?”

 

Marinette still dressed as Ladybug bit her lip. Where should she begin?

 

///

 

“Sir, you were about to make a grave mistake,” the assistant began.

 

Gabriel glared at the dark haired woman, “I knew exactly what I was doing.”

 

Nathalie began to feel hot under his gaze. The glare of Gabriel Agreste was not comforting at all. As much as she wanted to break a sweat and fidget, she didn't because she knew that the only way to make Gabriel respect you enough to listen was to show no weakness. Nathalie, instead, returned his intense gaze. “I'm afraid, _Sir,_ that you didn't,” her words were strong and unwavering. “You were about to kill someone, a Miraculous user, no less, if I hadn't stopped you, you would have ruined everything you'd worked for. By killing that girl the Miraculous would not have only been unstable but they would have outright rejected you. You didn't think about the fact that taking a life not only prevents you from controlling the Miraculous but you cannot touch them, at all. Sir, I advise you to put a little thought into your actions.”

 

Gabriel understood what happened. It was Nathalie who knocked him unconscious. Considering his path of rage, it was probably the best way to stop him but that didn’t mean he had to like it.

 

Gabriel’s hands clutched his bed sheets. He curled up his fists so tight that his knuckles turned white from the loss of blood. He hated the fact that she was right. He hated how he was sitting on his bed with her towering over him as she scolded him. It made him look weak and feel strong Gabriel Agreste did not look up to anyone. As right she was, she worked for him. Not the other way around.

 

He planted his feet on the ground and felt the sensation of blood travelling through his legs and feet. He stood up, tall and proud. The menacing look on his face and the way he looked down on her. The sneer of disdain could have frozen anyone weaker than Nathalie. At that moment, it was easy to tell why Gabriel earned the reputation he had.

 

“I hope you understand, Ms Sancoeur, that I do not tolerate the manner in which you just spoke to me. It seems to me that you have forgotten who I am. I am your boss and I will not stand for such insolence,” he leaned in close so that he was just inches from her face. With a wicked snarl, he enunciated the words, “Do. You. _Understand?_ ”

 

Nathalie didn't flinch. She kept her face blank. Show no emotion, show no weakness, “Of course, Sir.”

 

Gabriel straightened his posture and his lips stretched into what looked like a smile, “I'm glad. I must say, Nathalie, I admire your nerve. The last person to scold me was my wife.”

 

Nathalie didn't say anything.

 

///

 

“Marinette,” Adrien said with force in her name, “why are you here? And why as Ladybug?”

 

She came here to find out something that could hurt Adrien if he was shocked by it. And what she found out would definitely hurt him. How do you tell your affection starved boyfriend that his villainous father would kill him off to reach his end goal, even if the end goal happened to be said boyfriend’s mother?

 

“Adrien…” before she could continue there was a knock on the door of Adrien’s room.

 

Adrien’s large bodyguard made his way into the room. He seemed to fill up a lot of space, even with his soldier’s hunched in. he grunted but Adrien seemed to know what it meant. He turned to Marinette and explained, “Nathalie needs to talk to me so I’ll be back in a few minutes.” She nodded in response. When he finally left she finally felt like she could breathe. Adrien’s bodyguard was still watching her reactions and Marinette felt creeped out. He must have noticed how uncomfortable she was because he turned and walked out.

 

Marinette was left alone in Adrien’s room once again. She did not dare transform because her identity was the last leg-up they had on Hawkmoth.

 

The door to Adrien’s room opened again but this time without warning. Standing there, looking like he had not just tried to kill her was Gabriel.

 

His hands were clasped behind his back and he looked down at her, “Hello, Ladybug.”

 

Marinette said nothing, “Silence. That's understandable.” He walked over to Adrien’s desk and clicked a button. The monitors lit up, each with something different on the desktop. The top computer had one of the class pictures they took for Juleka’s photoshoot, another had the Ladyblog homepage, one was locked and the one in the centre had a picture of Adrien with his mom. “Ladybug, my family was perfect. But we were ruined by these my Miraculous. First, my wife and as then myself as I went after her and now my son.”

 

Marinette hid her confusion under layers of anger.

 

“So you're prepared to lose your son for what might be a hopeless cause,” she reiterated.

 

Ladybug turned from the picture of the son and mother, “If that's what it takes.”

Marinette had a sick feeling in her stomach. This was a man who had lost his mind the moment he lost his wife. And what did he mean about the Miraculous destroying his wife?

 

“Well, enough of that. What I really wanted to say is that I think it would be in both our best interests if you don't tell Adrien about our little _meeting._ ” He was looking straight at her with a purpose in his eyes. The purpose of a threat.

 

Marinette didn't back down, even after a brush with death she still wouldn't stop fighting, “Or what?”

 

Gabriel's lips twisted in a cold closed-lip smile, “As Adrien’s father it wouldn't be hard for me to pull him out of that school of yours. It wouldn't be hard for me to send him halfway around the world,” his face twisted into a sneer. “Don't question the extent of my power, Ladybug.”

 

Marinette was ultimately speechless.

 

He took her silence as his answer, “I'm glad we could come to an agreement.” He turned and walked towards the door. “Until we meet again.”

 

He opened the door and closed it with a click.

 

Adrien walked in right after he left and Marinette was getting mental whiplash from the Agreste men who just kept coming and going.

 

Adrien must have noticed how pale she because his face changed immediately scrunched up with concern, “Hey, you doing okay?”

 

“No,” she responded. It was probably the most honest thing she'd be able to tell him about the entire situation because she was selfish. Marinette didn't want Adrien to leave her. If she figured there was one thing Gabriel could definitely do, it was to send Adrien away. Marinette didn't want that.

 

She didn't want him to leave her. And if that meant telling a little white lie, then she would. Just to keep him with her. If Gabriel was allowed to terrorize Paris to get his wife back, why couldn't she lie to Gabriel? Somewhere within her, she realised there was a crack in her logic. Whether it was comparing her wrongdoings to Hawkmoth or lying to her best friend and lover, she didn't know but both should have been enough for her to own up.

 

Adrien’s voice brought her back to the present. He was kneeling on the side of the bed and his hand rested on her cheeks, “Yeah, I figured. You don't look so good.”

 

Marinette chuckled humorlessly, “I don't feel so good either.”

 

“Maybe you should go home. Patrol can wait until later,” the stress he placed on ‘patrol’ made her figure he was talking about the meeting with Master Fu.

 

Ladybug nodded and stood to her feet. She felt a little bit wobbly but she shook her legs in an effort to get the blood moving.

 

She went to one of the many windows in Adrien’s house and pried one open. She turned to him and said something true, “I love you.”

 

His smile amplified the guilt sitting on her heart, “I love you too, Bug.”

 

She pushed away her guilt and sent him a playful smile. She blew him a kiss and crawled out the window to escape into the Parisian skyline.

 

She didn't see as he caught the kiss and pressed to his chest. Right on top of his fluttering heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SO SORRY IM LATE!!! I don't live in the kind of place where you can't pick up internet from anywhere but here it is!


	15. Getaway Car (part iii)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was the best of times, the worst of crimes  
> I struck a match and blew your mind  
> But I didn't mean it  
> And you didn’t see it  
> The ties were black, the lies were white  
> And shades of grey in candlelight

“Tikki, this is stupid. I should just tell him,” Marinette was sitting in her bed as she was talking to her friend. Sitting in her bed she was thinking about how not telling Adrien about his father’s attempt of murder would be more harm than good. She guided her hands to her neck once more that night, she couldn't stop putting them there. Every time her hands touched her neck she felt a path of flame where his hands had been. She had tried everything, from trying to distract herself to scrubbing herself raw in the shower. She shuddered, the man was obviously a psychopath. What was to stop him from doing the same to Adrien while he was having breakfast or fast asleep. Marinette felt a cold rush of panic and picked up her phone. She'd rather have an alive Adrien shipped across the world than a dead one buried in his backyard.

 

She sent Adrien a text, ‘ _ We need to talk ASAP. it's important.’ _

 

Hus reply was near instantaneous, ‘ _ Is everything okay?’ _

 

She could practically feel the concern all the way from her bedroom. It was kind of overwhelming like he was right next to her.  _ ‘Everything is fine. We just need to talk.’ _

 

_ ‘Anywhere specific?’ _

 

_ ‘Notre Dame? Its high enough to hide from crowds and the wind could hide what I have to say.’ _

 

Marinette winced when she sent the message. It sounded so damn sketchy.

 

**_Typing…_ **

 

**_Typing…_ **

 

**_Typing..._ **

 

_ ‘Okay.” _

 

Marinette was dumbfounded. Just an ‘okay’. Imagine!

 

She looked at the time and noted it was barely nine o’ clock. It had taken her two hours to decide to meet up with Adrien and tell him the truth. But who could blame her, she was nearly killed by her boyfriend's brother and when she woke up from the unconsciousness he caused he threatened to cart her boyfriend halfway across the world. He wasn't just her boyfriend, he was her partner. If he left her, she might as well have wrapped her Miraculous in a nice little box for Hawkmoth.

 

She called for her transformation and made her way to the Notre Dame. Adrien was already there when she arrived. She had probably spent too much time internally debating with herself.

 

She plonked herself beside him, “Hey, Kitty.”

 

His face was pale when he turned to face her, “Are you breaking up with me?”

 

Marinette was shocked. That was not the greeting she was expecting, “What?! No! Why would you think that?!” Her face was flushed with an unknown feeling that was stirring in her stomach. The emotion was something akin to anger, shame and sadness. How could he think that? Did he want her to?

 

He let out a breath of relief, “Thank Kwami! It's just that… those texts you sent. They can make a guy nervous.”

 

Marinette couldn't find it in her to laugh. “I wouldn't do that to you. I wouldn't do that to myself. Breaking up with you would be like throwing away a perfectly good arm.”

 

Adrien threw an arm around her shoulder, “Feelings are mutual, Buginette.”

 

Marinette wanted to bask in the feeling of her boyfriend around her but she couldn't seem to relax. Because how the hell do you tell him that his father is a maniac?! “Adrien, I'm not breaking up with but there's still something we need to talk about.”

 

Adrien nodded. Marinette shifted into a comfortable position so that she was sort of facing Adrien’s pleather-clad figure. She couldn't help but admire him. She noticed the way is gold hair fluttered in the wind and how his eyes seemed to sparkle just that extra much with the city lights. Her grammar was off but honestly, there was no perfect way to describe Adrien and his pink cheeks and porcelain skin. Or his lithe figure that had just the right amount muscle. Honestly, she was one lucky girl.

 

She was brought back to the present by a clawed hand being waved in front of her face. The smug look on Adrien’s face made her features scrunch into a glare. “Like what you see?” he gestured to his body. The smirk was still in place when his hand reached out to her face. He started to pull and tug on her face until the glare was no longer there, “Milady, I love the fire you get in your eyes but glaring gives you wrinkles.”

 

Marinette puffed out a resigned sigh and let a small smile slide onto her face, “You suck, you know that right?”

 

“Milady, I'm sure you are meant to be doing the sucking,” he wriggled his eyebrows.

 

Marinette turned a pretty pink and shoved him. She groaned and lifted her hands to her face, “You're distracting me.”

 

His face turned serious, “No. I'm cheering you up. What's up, bug?”

 

Marinette took a deep breath, “So you know how I was at your house earlier?” Adrien didn't say anything. He just nodded, allowing her to continue. “I don't know why you think I was there but I think you deserve to know the real reason.” She took another deep breath, “I went to check out Hawkmoth’s lair.”

 

Adrien tilted his head. He looked confused, “By yourself? Why would you do that?”

 

“You've done it once before?” she shot back, feeling defensive.

 

“Yeah but that was an in denial Adrien who refused to believe his father was a terrorist! What's your excuse?” he said feeling frustrated.

 

“Hey don't take that tone with me! I just wanted to see!”

 

“Then don't act like a child! This isn't some sort of competition, Ladybug, there was no reason for you to go down there by yourself! You could've gotten hurt!” Adrien was angry but he always paid attention to his girlfriend and he could tell by the way her eyes flickered that something did go wrong.  His voice was less aggressive when he spoke again, “Ladybug. Did you get hurt.”

 

Her hands were at her throat before she could stop them. She looked away from Adrien so that he wouldn't see the tears gathering in her eyes. She couldn't say anything.

 

Adrien’s hands went into his hair, “Shit, Mari what did he do to you?” His hands gripped her wrists and guided them away from her neck. She didn't say anything but Adrien could feel it. He was suffocating and cold hands seemed to burn his throat while he was helpless. “Marinette.” He engulfed her in a hug in an instant. She was sobbing soon after. Her lungs seemed to trip as she forced them to breathe in between her cries. It was painful but in Adrien’s arms, it just kept feeling better.

 

“He said that if I told you he'd send you far away,” she hiccuped.

 

“Shhh, shh. I'm not going anywhere, okay. I won't let him take me away, okay. I'm here,” he ran his hand through a pigtail. This action seemed to soothe her. “I'm not going anywhere.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“I promise.”

 

///

  
  


After that, they both went to Marinette’s house and transformed back into the pyjamas they were wearing before the impromptu meeting.

 

They were facing each other and their arms and legs were tangled in the kind of embrace you could only have when snuggling with someone. 

 

Marinette’s fingers were tracing lazy patterns into his chest which caused Adrien to rumble like the cat he was. They were in a comfortable silence, with the purr as the only sound. “Adrien, tell me about your mom,” Marinette said. Adrien’s purr sputtered like a breaking down car before he started it up again. He was just shocked.

 

“What would you like to know?”

 

“What was her favourite colour? What did she like to eat? That sort of thing,” she told him.

 

Adrien looked down a the girl he loved with intense emotion. It was an overlap of things that could be felt while thinking about two people you love but the difference was that one was gone and the other was right there. Would he have ever met Ladybug or Marinette if his mother had not disappeared? Would he be happier than he was right now? Adrien didn't know.

 

But he still told Marinette as much as he could, “Her favourite colour was blue and her favourite food was pizza.”

 

Marinette giggled, “An Agreste ate pizza?”

 

Adrien chuckled, “My mom may have been an Agreste but she wasn't always one. My mom wasn't born into money but she had always wanted to be a princess. Everyone she knew spoke about the way she carried herself and how kind she was and how she seemed to fill up a room. You could've sworn she was some sort of royal descendant.

 

“When I was younger I used to put on some of my suits and I’d knock on her bedroom door and ask for a dance. She never said no. Those were my favourite day, we'd twirl around the house and the staff would laugh and my mom would let them join in and soon enough it would be a ball.” Marinette smiled as she imagined a house full of people having a dance in the Agreste house. “She used to say, ‘Just because you aren't royalty doesn't mean you shouldn't act like it.’ Anyone would have mistaken that phrase for something different - Chloe and her mom certainly did - but what she meant was that we should live by the golden rule: ‘Do unto others as you would have them do to you.’ She made sure there was never a day when I didn't hear those words.”

 

“She sounds wonderful,” Marinette said.

 

“She was,” Adrien was on a roll now, “she used to be so popular. We would always have a visitor in the house and every now and again she would hold a garden party for everyone in the mansion. After she disappeared, Dad disconnected from any of their mutual contacts who wasn't in business with him and fired everyone but Nathalie. It made the transition of losing her much harder, so many things had changed at once,” his voice sounded small. “It was a lot for a thirteen-year-old boy to go through alone.”

 

Marinette snuggled closer and held him tighter to her, “You're not alone anymore.”

 

His smile could have stopped the Earth’s rotation, “I know.”


	16. Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inescapable, I’m not even going to try  
> And if I get burned, at least we were electrified

The Friday before Marinette’s birthday went by quickly. Ladybug and Chat Noir had only been needed once since the altercation with Gabriel.

 

Adrien felt insulted that his father would pull such a move and continue to send out his Akuma. But then again, was he any better? He was still fighting his Akuma and blatantly showed off the fact that his side always won while at home.

 

Adrien’s dynamic with his father has not changed but at the same time, it was completely different. Before, Adrien would try hard to gain his father’s attention. There was tension but it was always caused by the fact that Adrien couldn't please his own father. Now, Adrien would ignore his father as much as he could. The tension in the house was created by Adrien’s anger and disappointment instead. Being in his own house seemed so stifling these days.

 

Adrien shook his head and drew his attention to the conversation. Him, Alya and Nino were in Marinette’s bedroom. Alya had wanted to give Marinette a mani-pedi for her birthday and Adrien didn't want to be alone so Marinette invited them over.

 

Marinette and Alya had moved her computer and turned her desk so that it looked like they were at an actual nail parlour. Alya was filing Marinette’s fingers while her feet were in a small tub on the ground. Nino thought the whole process was a lot of work but Adrien, the model, understood why everything had to be done the way it was.

 

“All I'm saying, Nino, is that it would be nice to polish you up,” Alya said casually.

 

Nini shook his head so hard that his cap nearly fell off his head, “No way, dudette. You know I'm not like Adrien. There's no way I'm wearing a monkey suit.”

 

“You don't have to wear a monkey suit. You just need to wear an actual dress shirt and not one of those lame ones with a tux design printed on.”

 

“But it's snazzy!” Nino defended. 

 

Alya snorted, “No, it's lazy,” she blew on the dusted nail on Marinette’s pinkie and placed both of her hands in a bowl filled with warm water. After that, she picked up the tray that had previously held a plate full of baked goods and glasses of chocolate milk, “We need to refill on snacks. Who’s gonna help me out?”

 

Marinette stayed put for obvious reasons but neither Adrien nor Nino offered to help. Alya turned her glare to them. Adrien and Nino began to get nervous; it was the type of glare that reminded y that reminded you that if she wanted, Alya could whoop their butts.

 

Adrien sighed and began to stand up - as a hero he knew to choose his battles. He and Alya escaped down the trapdoor in Marinette’s room leaving only Nino and Marinette.

 

Nino made himself comfortable on the couch by stretching out his legs and placing his hands on the back of his head. He turned his head to Marinette, “‘Sup.”

 

Marinette just raised a brow at his awkwardness, “Hey.”

 

Meanwhile, downstairs, Alya was plating up snacks while Adrien got more chocolate milk. Alya wiped her hands on a kitchen towel after plating everything and turned to watch Adrien carefully as he poured the milk.

 

“What are your intentions with my best friend?” she blurted. 

 

Adrien spilt a little milk on the counter, “What?”

 

She folded her arms, “You heard me, Agreste.”

 

Adrien turned to look at her. The glint in her eye was enough to tell Adrien what he needed to know: she was fishing. He turned his attention to the milk and closed it. He shrugged in reply to Alya’s question, “To be her friend.”

 

“Don't act coy with me, Agreste,” she said with frustration lacing her tone. Adrien had to bite on the inside of his cheek when he turned to face her to keep from smiling. He found it amusing, how she was trying to find answers.

 

“What do you want me to say?” he went to grab a dishcloth from the sink to wipe up the milk.

 

“I don't know!” she cried. “That you like her.”

 

“Of course, I like her. She's my best friend,” Adrien replied. He wiped the milk that he'd spilt and threw the cloth into the sink. He rested his hip on the counter and folded his arms.

 

She cocked her hip out, “Nobody likes a smartass, Adrien,” she said, drily.

 

“And, no one likes a busybody, Alya,” he raised his brow to her in a reprimanding way

 

Alya growled, “Don't patronize me, Adrien.”

 

Adrien kept quiet that time because he kind of was patronizing her. “I'm sorry.”

 

“Whatever,” she brushed it off. Alya never stayed angry for too long. “Look, just don't play her around.”

 

Adrien looked Alya in the eye, “I wouldn't.”

 

Alya grinned, “Good.” She picked up the plate of snacks and placed them on a tray. Adrien put the glasses on too and carried the tray.

 

///

 

Alya and Nino left before Adrien did. Adrien and Marinette laid on the chaise. Adrien’s arm was wrapped around Marinette and her head rested on his shoulder. She was scrolling through the Ladyblog on her phone and Adrien peeked in between playing with her hair.

 

“You excited for your birthday?” he asked, twirling a piece of her hair around his finger.

 

“Well technically my birthday is on Monday,” she answered cheekily.

 

He rubbed his nose against her head roughly, in some sort of kittie-noogie, “Don't play smart with me.”

 

“I never have to play smart when I'm with you,” she tilted her head slightly to look at him. His mouth was agape, not expecting the insult.

 

He narrowed his eyes at her, “You have until the count of three.”

 

Marinette’s eyes widened. Her room is was not big enough for a game of tag. She couldn't escape as Ladybug since she was sure her parents would check on them before they went to bed. She thought fast and jumped off her chaise to grab a pillow from her bed. By the time Adrien had finished his countdown, she was ready for war.

 

He pounced from the chaise and was on her bed before she could blink. The pillow was a weak defence since soon it was on the floor and Adrien was tickling her.

 

“You!..” 

 

_ Wheeze. _

 

“Play…”

 

_ Wheeze. _

 

“Dirty.”

 

He paused in his assault to peer at her from where she was between his legs as he straddled her. “I can play dirtier,” he said in a husky voice. 

 

Marinette understood he was joking but she knew what she wanted. And she wanted him, “I might just take you up on that.”

 

At that moment, Adrien Agreste lost all his cool. He blushed tomato red and looked at his girlfriend with shocked eyes. He expected her to take it back but her gaze didn't waver. Her eyes were a solid blue sea with no stuttering waves. She was calling out to him like a siren.

 

“ _ Minou… Minou…” _

 

He gave into the pull of her voice and swooped down to kiss her. Their lips met in a rough clash that was easily ignored by lust.

 

Her lips slipped over and in between his and filled any gaps left behind like a puzzle that fit perfectly. She clutched the bottom of his shirt and her fingers brushed against the slither of skin left open to her. Adrien felt goosebumps rise and crawl up his back and arms. Everywhere her fingers touched left a heat - a fire that he didn't want to put out. She left him gasping for her air and begging for her touch. 

 

Adrien’s hands led an exploration of their own as they traced patterns on her middle. Her legs wrapped themselves around his hips in effort to eliminate all space - just to be closer to him. His fingers lightly brushed against her thighs and her quiet moans filled the silent spaces in his heart. He was mesmerized by her.

 

He pulled back slightly and opened his eyes. Adrien  _ fell apart.  _ His hands traced the features of her skin and her eyes stayed closed, placing complete trust in him. His fingers pattered against her forehead and traced the shape of her eyebrows. He placed light kisses on her shut eyelids and smiled at the little flutter he received in response. His thumbs ran over her red cheeks. He placed his cheeks next to hers just to try and feel the difference. They felt deliciously warm against his. He pulled away and took one last mental picture. He brushed his lips against hers, once, twice and then went in for the kill.

 

The pace was slow but his heart still raced. As if she knew what she was doing to him she traced a line with her finger all the way to his chest - right where his chest was.

 

“You do the craziest things to me,” he murmured. 

 

Her eyes looked so clear but so riddled with emotion when she opened them. The way she looked at him left him weak in the knees. “Likewise.”

 

He was about to back in for another kiss when the door to Marinette’s bedroom door opened. Marinette literally kicked Adrien off her bed and he tumbled to the ground. Thinking on her feet she shouted a quick, “I win!” and Adrien groaned in pain on the floor. Whether from the pain of falling from her bad or something else she wouldn't know because her attention was now on the intruder who happened to be Nino.

 

Nino looked at Adrien on the ground, then Marinette on the bed, then Adrien and back to Marinette. “Dudes,” he said in wonder. “What the hell?”

 

“Oh, hey Nino,” Marinette sounded a bit breathless but hopefully it looked like they were wrestling or something.  _ Is this what life has become?  _ She thought to herself. Adrien groaned from the ground and stole Marinette’s attention. “Are you okay?” she asked. She only got a thumbs up in result. She grinned at a gobsmacked Nino.

 

“What were you two doing?” he sounded more like a father scolding two children rather than a suspicious friend.

 

“Oh, y’know,” she replied nonchalantly, “just a little wrestling. No harm done.”

 

“No harm done?!” he screeched. “You whooped sunshine child’s ass!”

 

Marinette waved her hand in the air, “He's a big boy, he'll be okay. Right, Adrien?” As she asked that he was already standing up, “See?”

 

“Okay…” Nino inched into the room carefully. “Alya forgot her make-up kit or whatever so she sent me to get it ‘cause I live closer. Try not to bench me or whatever.”

 

Adrien and Marinette watched as Nino snatched the giant makeover kit Alya had left behind and ran out of the room as fast as he could. 

 

“That went well, don't you think?”

 

Adrien glared up at her, “Did you have to throw me off your bed?”

 

Marinette sputtered, “You're not dead. So quit complaining.”

 

“I might not be but the mood is,” he said with a pout.

 

Marinette just laughed. 

 

///

 

That night, Nino got a call from Alya. “Did you get it?” was her greeting.

 

“Well, hello to you too,” he remarked drily.

 

Alya sighed, “Hello, Nino.”

 

Nino grinned, “That's better. And yes I got it. You seriously owe me, I barely made it out alive.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“When I got there Adrien and Marinette were wrestling like a bunch of barbarians!” he cried.

 

“Adrien’s still at Marinette’s house?” Nino felt like he'd said something wrong. Her voice was expressionless. He pulled the phone away from his ear in preparation, “What the  _ HELL?!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this update is late but its been crazy with school and everything. Term 3 is the easiest but busiest term for the grade 9's. I hope you can forgive.
> 
> I just love Nino in this chapter.


	17. Dress (part ii)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our secret moments in a crowded room  
> They've got no idea about me and you  
> There is an indentation in the shape of you  
> Made your mark on me, a golden tattoo  
> All of this silence and patience, pining in anticipation  
> My hands are shaking from holding back from you (ah, ah, ah)  
> All of this silence and patience, pining and desperately waiting  
> My hands are shaking from holding back from all this (ha, ha, ha, ha)

Dusk was descending over Paris and the day was ending but the night was just beginning. Adrien was entering the party venue. He was excited; he rarely got to go to parties and he could hear the music from across the street.

 

Upon entering he was greeted by Alya. She moved like lightning, fixing his tie and fluffing his hair. Adrien was used to this sort of treatment from all his work doing photoshoots but it was a weird development coming from his friend. 

 

“Alya, what are you doing?” he asked.

 

The reporter smiled cheekily at him, “Oh, no one told you?” she would have sounded innocent were it not for the impish glint in her eye. “You're going to be Marinette’s  first dance.”

 

“Not that I mind-” oh, he definitely did not mind, “-but why, exactly?”

 

“Because a dance with you will make everything perfect! So after the father-daughter dance, you ask for her hand and do your Agreste magic!” Alya explained with barely concealed excitement. Adrien struggled to hide his smirk. Knowing about Marinette’s humongous crush made things that wouldn't have made much sense to him, add up.

 

“Anything for my favourite girls,” he beamed.

 

Alya touched her earpiece and shushed him, “Oh! She's here!” Alya started buzzing and she sounded, dare he say it, jizzed.

 

The word of her arrival spread and a silence fell over the room. Everyone was waiting in anticipation for the belle of the ball to arrive.

 

When Marinette walked in, it was as if someone stole his breath. “Beautiful, isn't she?” he heard someone ask. It sounded like Alya but he wasn't sure because his everything was on Marinette.

 

If Adrien had never believed in angels before, at that point he certainly did. In her Marinette clothes she was pretty, and in the Ladybug costume she looked sexy but at that point, the word beautiful didn't even describe her correctly. What's the word you use when something is more than beautiful? He grasped to dig through his vocabulary - she was ethereal, magnificent. She was _gorgeous_.

 

When she caught his eye though, he was a goner. Because no matter what you put Marinette in, she always still managed to leave him breathless because to him she was always gorgeous - all he needed to see were her pretty bluebell eyes and her smile. And boy, was she smiling. She looked radiant.

 

Modest as she was, when Marinette noticed Adrien staring she began blushing. Adrien could bet he had a lovestruck look on his face and there was no way anybody could stop it. 

 

Adrien’s whole world felt like it was on slow motion because it took her forever to get from the door to his side. It took a lot of willpower to keep his hands to himself and not scoop her into his arms.

 

“Yo! Mar, you look great!” Nino shouted and breaking the trance Adrien was stuck in

 

And Adrien agreed with Nino, even though at the moment he couldn't vocalize it. But one of the perks of being Ladybug and Chat Noir is the ability to communicate without words and Marinette seemed to understand everything he couldn't say.

 

Marinette’s eyes had a sparkle in them that made him go weak at the knees. Anybody could tell that she felt very comfortable in herself. Her blush pink dress flowed to the ground. The material looked soft but it wasn't shiny like silk and contrasted beautifully with her skin. The dress teased at his hormones because of the long slit that opened up whenever she took a step, showing off her toned leg. It was tight around the waist and the chest had a Greek dress type of feel with thin straps showcasing her freckled shoulders. 

 

When she came to a standstill in front of them, he took a subtle deep breath and sighed at the sugary scent infiltrating his nose. She was intoxicating.

 

“Cat got your tongue?”

 

The smirk of her face made him believe she said it but when he went over the comment he realised it wasn't her voice that spoke.

 

Alya took her place beside her best friend and held onto her arm. Standing next to each other, the two ladies looked like bombshells.

 

When Adrien found his brain he finally spoke, “You look  _ gorgeous. _ ”

 

Her smile was as sweet as the macarons she baked. “Thanks,” she said. 

 

A heavy hand landed on his shoulder and Adrien jumped up. He managed to hold in his catlike yowl and looked at Marinette’s father. He had a jolly smile on his face and had his other hand on Marinette’s shoulder. 

 

“Well, if it isn't my baby girl looking as radiant as ever,” he boomed, proudly.

 

“Thank you, Papa.”

 

“Let's get this show on the road!” Alya shouted. She pushed Marinette and her father onto the dance floor which was quite the feat considering that she was so small and M. Dupain was huge.

 

The father and daughter duo held each other on the dance floor waiting for their song.

 

_ ‘Your little hands wrapped around my finger _ _  
_ _ And it's so quiet in the world tonight’ _

 

The room fell into a respectful hush. The dance started simple with a few tentative steps side to side. 

 

_ ‘To you, everything's funny _ __  
_ You got nothing to regret _ __  
_ I'd give all I have honey _ _  
_ __ If you could stay like that’

 

“I can't believe you're turning seventeen. My baby girl’s growing up,” Tom looked at his daughter with shining eyes. 

 

“Papa, I'll always be your little girl,” she placated.

 

Tom ducked his head down a little lower so he could talk quietly without anyone hearing. “Maybe so, but I see the way you look at the little Agreste. Seems like I'm not the only man in your heart.

 

She looked away, blushing, “Papa!”

 

He chuckled, “I don't mean to embarrass you, ma Cherie. Are you sure about this one? Is he the real deal?”

 

Marinette looked at Adrien from the corner of her eye. He was looking at her with awe in his eyes. She smiled at him softly and he returned it. Just the look of him made her stomach flutter.

 

“Yeah,” she said, softly. “Yes, Papa, he is.”

 

“Good.”

 

_ ‘I won't let nobody hurt you _ __  
_ Won't let no one break your heart _ __  
_ No one will desert you _ __  
_ Just try to never grow up _ _  
_ __ Never grow up’

 

They stopped talking and their moves became more confident. Their dance dominated the dance floor leaving everyone in awe of how alike father and daughter were. 

 

“I remember holding you like this when you were a little girl. You'd stand on your tiptoes and I'd lead you around the living room. You giggles filled the space.”

  
  


_ ‘And no one's ever burned you’ _

 

“I had always dreamed to have a dance with you like this one,” she confessed.

  
‘ _ Nothing's ever left you scarred’ _

 

“Really? I'd always thought you were practising for Prince Charming.”

 

Marinette shook her head, “To eight-year-old me, you were the best Prince Charming there was.”

  
‘ _ And even though you want to _ _  
_ _ Just try to never grow up’ _

 

_ “ _ Well, happy to be of service.”

 

His smile was big and cheesy and Marinette laughed. The true mark of happiness.

 

‘ _ Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home _ _  
_ _ Remember the footsteps, remember the words said’ _

 

“I love you, Papa.”

 

“I love you too, little one.” 

 

Marinette rested her head on her father chest and allowed him to carry her through the rest of the dance. 

 

_ ‘Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up _ __  
_ Just stay this little _ __  
_ Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up _ __  
_ It could stay this simple _ __  
_ I won't let nobody hurt you _ __  
_ Won't let no one break your heart _ __  
_ And even though you want to _ __  
_ Please try to never grow up _ __  
_ Don't you ever grow up _ _  
_ __ Just never grow up’

 

The last few notes of the sing petered out. Marinette and her dad stood frozen with twin smiles on their faces. They were broken out of their family haze by a light tap on Marinette’s shoulder.

 

When he got the duo’s attention, Adrien stood straight and looked into Tom’s eyes, “May I cut in?”

 

Tom looked at Marinette once more. Her face had a delicate flush. She looked so fragile and soft. But when he looked at Adrien, he knew that the boy would never hurt a fly. He would trust him.

 

“Of course. Take care of her,” he handed Adrien Marinette’s hand. 

 

“I intend to try harder than my hardest.”

 

“That's all I needed to hear.”

 

Tom walked away from the two teenagers with a bittersweet feeling in his heart. He had to trust in them.

 

Adrien pulled Marinette closer and placed a hand on her hip. He grasped her other hand and they stood in the traditional ballroom dance style.

 

_ ‘There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles _ _  
_ _ Same old tired, lonely place’ _

 

“Hey,” Adrien smiled.

 

Marinette looked up at him with a sparkle in her eyes, “Hey.”

 

_ ‘All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you’ _

 

“Having a good party,” he asked her.

 

_ ‘Your eyes whispered, "have we met?" _ _  
_ _ Across the room, your silhouette starts to make its way to me’ _

 

The grin on her face was brighter than any light in the room, “Yeah… I am.”

 

“I'm glad.”

 

“Adrien?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I'm really glad you're here.”

 

Adrien looked at her. He took everything in. The curve on her lips, the dips of her eyebrows, the feather-like texture of her eyelashes. “There's nowhere else I'd rather be,” he replied, quietly.

 

_ ‘All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you’ _

 

Marinette wove her arms around his neck and he tightened his grip on her hips. He shifted his arms around her and soon they were in a swaying hug.

 

It wasn't anything extravagant but it was them and that's all that matters.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

_ ‘I'll spend forever wondering if you knew _ _  
_ _ I was enchanted to meet you’ _

 

For once, they didn't hide away. They enjoyed their moment like there was no one else in the room. It was self-indulgent but they deserved it. They deserved to be young and in love and have anyone other than the stars see their devotion to one another. 

 

There would be questions and explanations to get through later on but it was barely a passing thought. They didn't even notice others join them on the dance floor; they were too wrapped up in one another to notice anything else.

 

Marinette had her face buried in his chest - eyes closed to elevate her other sense. Her ears could hear his heart beating. Her nose could inhale his natural scent. Her forehead could feel the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. She could feel the life coursing through him. She could feel herself feeding off of his life and giving him hers in return. The symbiosis of the cat and the bug. A mutualism for the ages. A relationship they both benefited from in so many ways. It wasn't perfect because nothing was perfect but it was perfect for them. They worked through it and they would keep working through it and their dance reassured her of that.

 

The dance was familiar yet different. Since they'd met they had been dancing around each other - close yet so far out of reach. But the dance had changed. What they had was no more a fantasy to doodle in the back of notebooks about but something real and tangible.

 

The emotion they had was something indescribable just like everything else they did. Being Ladybug and Chat Noir was indescribable. Having magical gods as best friends was indescribable and yet they lived through it. What they had together was another indescribable thing but it was not a bad indescribable thing. It would be something that just the two of them would remember.

 

He nuzzled his nose further into her neck and couldn't hold in his sigh of contentment. Just the smell of her reminded him of the rain.

 

The pouring rain on a grey, Tuesday afternoon and pouty lips and shocked eyes. And one hopeful boy begging,  _ praying,  _ that his heartfelt apology would be accepted.

 

‘ _ This is me praying that this was the very first page _

_ Not where the storyline ends’ _

 

A clap of thunder and a strike of lightning - marking the beginning of the rest of his life.

 

_ ‘My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again’ _

 

The warm buzz that followed him afterwards was masked by the happiness of making a friend on his own. He never would have imagined she would become his soulmate.

 

_ ‘These are the words I held back, as I was leaving too soon’ _

 

He pulled her closer.

 

_ ‘I was enchanted to meet you’ _

 

A clap of thunder in his heart. 

 

_ ‘Please don't be in love with someone else’ _

 

A lightning bolt striking his insides.

_  
_ _ ‘Please don't have somebody waiting on you’ _

 

“Je suis fou de tois.”

_  
_ _ ‘Please don't be in love with someone else’ _

 

“Sans toi, je ne suis rien.”

_  
_ _ ‘Please don't have somebody waiting on you’ _

 

**“Je t’adore.”**

 

_ ‘This night is sparkling, don't you let it go _ _  
_ _ I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home’ _

 

It took all her willpower not to kiss him right then. Instead, she held him close and let the words he'd whispered float around her mind. She felt dizzy but in a good light-hearted way.

 

The dance was over much sooner than she would've liked to end it. She separated from him and the blush on her face was a beacon for teasing. Adrien looked just as flustered as she did but he pulled it off better. And the way he was looking at her made her knees weak. 

 

“Thank you for the dance,” he began.

 

Marinette could barely breathe. “It was my pleasure.”

 

In a fashion that was too subtle to be Chat Noir and too confident to be Adrien, he took her hand in his and pressed a kiss to it. He dropped her hand and left the floor to go to the table reserved for Marinette’s friends. 

 

He collapsed into a giddy pile of mush that was unable to function. Only bluebell eyes and rain dominated his brain.

 

Nino took a seat at the table with him and looked at his friend with a curious eye. “Dude.”

 

Adrien furrowed his eyebrows and looked at his friend, “What?”

 

“Dude!”

 

“What?!”

 

“You and Marinette could've set the building on fire with the amount of tension you're packing.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Did you not see the spectacle you created on that dance floor? People danced for like thirty seconds before giving up. It was like trying to swim in the opposite direction of the current. You repelled away anyone who tried to muck up your dance!”

 

“Really?” Adrien commented in awe, “I didn't even notice.”

 

Nino snorted, “We figured. You guys were too all up in each other,” he leaned back in his chair and folded his arms over his chest. “What's up with you and Mari anyways.”

 

Adrien shrugged, “Nothing.”

 

“That sure didn't look like nothing.”

 

///

 

“Wanna try and lie to me again?”

 

“Alya, I'm serious. There is nothing going on between the two of us,” Marinette urged.

 

Alya thought about it, “Maybe you're right.”

 

“Thank you,” Marinette breathed in relief.

 

“That's exactly what's going on - nothing. You two are a piling heap of unresolved sexual tension.”

 

Marinette groaned. “Let it go, Alya.”

 

“I am not letting go of anything. You guys were packing so much heat you could've melted Elsa's ice castle.” Marinette gave her friend a funny look, “You said Let It Go and my sisters and I watched Frozen a few days ago, okay?” Alya retorted in defence of herself.

 

“Okay…?”

 

Alya shook her head, “Don't think you're getting out of this.”

 

“Alya, what do you want me to say?”

 

“Marinette,” Alya’s voice was firm, “what we saw out there was way more than friendly dancing,” she leaned in. In a whispered voice she asked, “Is there something going on with you and Adrien.”

 

Marinette floundered for an answer. She didn't want to lie to her best friend but would it be a good idea to tell her?

 

The door opened up and all eyes fell on the door. Chloe Bourgeois walked in with all her golden glory.

 

The room was quiet once again and the only sound was the click of Chloe’s heels. They echoed in the room like a drum which was setting the mood for the scene. She was dressed simply in a tank too and three-quarter jeans with a huge white bag swinging by her side. 

 

She stood face to face with Marinette, a cold smile on her face.

 

“Are you happy?” It was a sincere enough but the way she asked it was filled with all the malice she could manage. “You think you've got it all?”

 

“Chloe, you weren't invited,” Marinette sounded like the calm before the storm. You would let your guard down but before you knew it the house would fall down on you.

 

Chloe laughed, “I know. But you know what they say, it's not a real party until it's been crashed and who better than the queen herself.”

 

“Oh, so what? I should bow down to you?”

 

The smile fell off her face faster than Chat could ruin the city with his Cataclysm. “Don't patronize me.”

 

Marinette folded her arms, “Chloe what are you doing here?”

 

The anger in Chloe’s eyes could've started a fire. “You stole something from me.”

 

“And what's that, Chloe?”

 

The fire in Chloe’s eyes died. Her bottom lip quivered. “My life?” she sounded so muted. So unlike Chloe Bourgeois. “I don't know. I don't know anymore.” Chloe grabbed a chair and collapsed in it. She buried her hands into her hair and began tugging. “I don't know.”

 

Marinette looked around the room and all eyes were on the catatonic heiress.

 

Marinette sighed and took Chloe’s hands out of her hair and dragged her onto her feet. She took her outside and sat her on one of the benches in the garden.

 

Marinette sat next to Chloe silently, waiting for her to make the first move. That's how it was with Chloe. Everything was a chess game, a game of strategies.

 

“My parents are getting a divorce.”

 

Marinette was shocked, “What?”

 

Chloe sounded so frail. “It's like I'm in this dark room by myself all the time and your room has all this light and stuff and I just ask myself, ‘Why am I the only one in the dark?’

 

“It's not something I didn't see coming. My parents have always had this toxic relationship but now they’re ending it. They are actually ending it,” she looked up at Marinette. “I'd always thought that at the very least they'd keep it together for me.”

 

Marinette looked the blonde in the eye, “What do I have to do with that? What did I do to you.”

 

Chloe laughed without humour, “Nothing. You did nothing,” she shook her head. “I'm just stupid.”

 

“Why do you think that?”

 

“Anytime someone pays attention to me. Is when I'm being mean and vindictive. I guess this was my cry for help.”

 

Marinette felt sorry for her, “Chloe…”

 

“Look, I'm sorry okay? You've never done anything to me but exist and it just got to me.”

 

Marinette leaned in to hug Chloe. Chloe was the first to lean out of the hug. Marinette looked in her eyes and felt sceptical of what she found.

 

When in a war with Chloe Bourgeois, one must remember that there is no such thing as a cease-fire.

 

“Marinette, I'm kind of not sorry for this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this chapter took so long.  
> School has been hectic and when we finally went on holiday, I just needed to take a break from all the craziness of life.
> 
> I worked really hard on the chapter for you guys and I hope you enjoyed. The ending is kind of incomplete but that's mostly because I cut the chapter in half and I'll have it up for you guys in two days max.
> 
> P.S all the songs are Taylor Swift songs. It made sense to me because the story is based on the album. But the songs aren't from the Reputation album, they were in Speak Now.


	18. This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a toast to my real friends  
> They don't care about that he said, she said  
> And here's to my baby  
> He ain't reading what they call me lately  
> And here's to my momma  
> Had to listen to all this drama  
> And here's to you  
> ‘Cause forgiveness is a nice thing to do  
> I can't even say it with a straight face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!
> 
> dialogue heavy chapter

“Marinette, I'm kind of not sorry for this,” the smirk on Chloe’s face spelt disaster.

 

“What?” 

 

Marinette was not prepared for the cold slime the travelled down her back. She used her hands to wipe it out of her face and brought it to her hands. She was met with what she recognised as a cake mix.

 

“The pink was a last minute decision. Figured if we ruined your birthday it might as well be with your favourite colour,” Chloe cackled.

 

Marinette turned around and saw Sabrina, who looked guilty, and Lila, who was giggling behind her hand.

 

“Thanks for being so considerate,” Marinette groundout.

 

“How naive are you?” Chloe pulled out her phone and began to take pictures. “It's kind of pathetic now that I think about it.”

 

“So what it was all an act? Your parents aren't actually divorcing,” Marinette asked, hopelessly. 

 

“Oh, they are. I just don't really care,” Chloe shrugged carelessly and carried on with her photoshoot.

 

Marinette shook herself out of her skin, “Chloe you wanna know what I think?”

 

“Not really--”

 

“I think there was some truth behind what you said.”

 

“Lol, okay. We're done here,” Chloe put her phone back in her pocket. “That was fun,” her smile was sarcastic, “happy birthday.”

 

Her laugh faded away as she and her posse walked away. 

 

///

 

“What an interesting exchange.”

 

“What do you mean, sir?”

 

Gabriel tilted his head, “Public humiliation on one's birthday should have been enough to akumatized her. She would've been a powerful Akuma, she had so much spirit. But what was different Nathalie, where is her anger, her sadness, her fear.”

 

“Maybe she's different.”

 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng is one of the most peculiar people I have ever met. What does it take to make this girl tick.”

 

“Marinette!” shouted a voice through the window. Gabriel watched as the blogger ran towards the caked girl.

 

Nathalie stood beside Gabriel, “I think you may have just found your answer.”

 

///

 

“Marinette!” Alya ran towards her friend. The concerned look on her face was lit up by the garden lights. Alya took in Marinette drenched in the cake mix and nearly lost it, “Are you okay? Did that conniving bitch do this?”

 

Alya expected Marinette to start crying, or at the very least be angry but instead, she started laughing. Alya was confused as she watched her friend laugh to the point of tears. “Is there something I'm missing?”

 

Marinette lifted a hand and carried on giggling. She could barely breathe.

 

Adrien and Nino ran outside and found Alya looking at her friend as she clutched her stomach to try and hold off the stitch she was getting. The two boys stood beside Alya with equally confused looks on their faces.

 

“Mari,” Adrien approached carefully, “are you okay.”

 

Marinette stopped laughing, “Am I okay? Am I okay?” her three friends gave each other concerned looks. “You know what? I actually am. I am perfectly fine.”

 

“What happened, dude,” Nino asked.

 

“Chloe and her entourage struck again. And on my birthday,” Marinette giggled. “Get this she made the cake batter pink ‘cause it's my ‘favourite colour’. But the  joke's on her, my favourite colour is green.”

 

“Way to find the silver lining,” Nino replied, sarcastically.

 

Marinette ignored his sarcasm and beamed at him, glad that he was supporting her, “I know right!”

 

“Girl, what are we gonna do about your dress?”

 

“That's kinda sad, isn't it?” she seemed to have sobered up a little at the mention of the dress. She fiddled with the strap that had a spot of dried up batter and then shrugged. “She told me her parents were divorcing and that she was in a bad place and that's why she was lashing out so much these past few weeks,” she told her friends. “I think she's still lashing out.”

 

“And this is how she chooses to do it?” Alya’s voice was laced with disgust.

 

“I don't even think I care anymore,” Marinette sighed. “Does that make me a bad person.”

 

“Of course not, Marinette,” Alya responded. “It just means you're looking out for your own well-being.”

 

“Yeah,” Adrien agreed. “There's only so much you can do for someone who doesn't want to be helped.”

 

“I feel so bad for her though,” she whispered.

 

“And that's what makes you the better person. That no matter how much you don't want to care, you still manage to empathize,” Alya told her.

 

“Awww, you guys,” Marinette reached her arms out for a hug. Her friends fought a little too late and soon they were covered in the dough just like her.

 

“Marinette you suck,” Alya complained. “I'm going to find Rose and see if she can fix this. Nino let's go.”

 

Alya began to drag Nino while Marinette kept shouting ‘whipped’ from behind.

 

When Alya and Nino were out of earshot, Adrien turned to Marinette, “You sure you're okay?”

 

“Definitely.” Marinette leaned in for a kiss which he reciprocated eagerly.

 

“I've been wanting to that all night,” he said huskily.

 

Marinette brought her arms around his neck, “I'm sure.”

 

“At yeast Chloe’s prank made you taste extra dough-licious,” he commented. 

 

She shook her head against his forehead, “That wasn't funny.”

 

“Then why are you smiling?”

 

“Because oddly enough, I'm crazy in love with you, cheesy boy.”

 

“I am not cheesy,” Adrien said with a pout on his face.

 

“Marinette, Alya told me about what-- oh, am I interrupting something?”

 

Marinette gasped and separated herself from Adrien, leaping as far back as she could. Marinette looked at her mom who looked downright evil.

 

“Don't look so scandalized, dear. I won't tell anybody,” she winked at her red-faced daughter. She then focused on the real reason she came and her fave shifted to concern, “Oh honey, your dress is a mess! Are you okay?”

 

“I'm fine, maman,” she replied.

 

“Adrien treating you okay?”

 

“Maman!”

 

“What?” her mother feigned innocence as if she didn't know what she was doing, “It's a mother’s job to be concerned.”

 

“Go be concerned somewhere else.”

 

“Okay, love. Just remember: God is always watching,” she said before she finally left.

 

“Oh, my gosh.”

 

Adrien sputtered a laugh, “I love your mom.”

 

“It's not funny,” she slapped his stomach.

 

“I'm sorry,” Adrien forced himself to stop laughing. “Let's go get cleaned up.”

 

///

 

Adrien went back home at around four in the morning. All the adults had left the party at around eleven and the teens had the best after party that ended at around two. From then on it was just him and his closest playing around in the park. They just enjoyed being alive for those few hours.

 

Adrien was woken up by a knock on his door at around seven.

 

“Your father requests to see you, Adrien,” Nathalie’s voice said through the door.

 

With eyes still filled with sleep he shouted back, “Tell him to wait for a more reasonable hour!” then he went straight back to sleep.

 

He woke up again around mid-afternoon. He groaned and reached for his phone. He clicked the home button and a whole slew of notifications filled his home screen. His Instagram and Snapchat were spammed with tags and mentions in stories from last night.

 

A knock on his door interrupted him from scrolling through his Instagram feed, “Adrien, it’s past two o’clock in the afternoon and your father has been waiting for you,” Nathalie informed.

 

Adrien heaved a sigh and pulled himself out of bed. He stopped by his bathroom to brush his teeth and rinse his face. Once done, he grabbed a shirt and left to get to his father’s study.

 

He let himself in, “You wanted to see me, father.”

 

“Yes, I've been wanting to see you for the past seven hours,” he sneered.

 

“A teenager needs at least 10 hours of sleep a night,” Adrien replied, snarkily.

 

“Well, you would've received those ten hours if you had gone to sleep at a more reasonable time.”

 

Adrien shrugged carelessly, “C’est la vie.”

 

Gabriel pulled a face at his son’s nonchalance, “Now for the reason I called you here, it's about your friend. The birthday girl - Mlle. Dupain-Cheng.”

 

Adrien straightened.  _ That seemed to get his attention,  _ Gabriel thought.

 

Adrien’s voice was cold when he asked, “What about her?”

 

“She's still practising fashion, correct?”

 

Adrien folded his arms over his chest, “How is that any of your business?”

 

“I noticed she enrolled in a few fashion schools across Europe,” Gabriel continued, despite his son avoidance of the topic.

 

“If you know that then why ask me that question?” Adrien refrained from using derogatory words since Marinette’s future hung in the balance.

 

“I still remember her derby hat. She has great potential and could make it far in the fashion world if groomed correctly,” it was as if Adrien wasn't in the room anymore. Gabriel directed his attention back to Adrien, “I'd like to take her as my protégé.”

 

“What do I have to do with that?”

 

“Well, firstly, I'd like to find out if she has what it takes to survive in the industry,” he looked at Adrien over his glasses, “and that's where you come in. I'd like you to escort Mlle. Dupain-Cheng to the annual Fashion Week Celebration.”

 

Adrien felt suspicious. His father never let him take a date to any of the other parties or galas he went to. The annual Fashion Week Celebration party was to bring all the biggest designers together to celebrate that in less than a week Fashion Week would be underway. It was odd that in all his years of being the big Gabriel Agreste he finally wanted to take someone under his wing.

 

Adrien wanted to say more but there could be a chance the Gabriel really saw talent in Marinette. He didn't want to ruin the opportunity for her. “Okay,” he said.

 

“Good. I'll have Nathalie give you an invitation that you can pass onto her,” Gabriel turned back to the designs he was working on. “That was all. You may proceed about your day.”

 

Adrien went back to his bedroom. He shut the door and Plagg floated out, “Is it just me or is your old man acting weird?”

 

“I guess so, but this is an awesome opportunity for Marinette and I'm not going to ruin that. Even if he does have an agenda, Marinette could learn something,” Adrien smirked. “Either way, Marinette will get her opportunity.”

 

Adrien dropped the matter and went on to get ready with his day. But he couldn't seem to ignore the feeling that something was off.

 

///

 

At lunch that Monday, Marinette blinked at the cream coloured card that Adrien was offering to her. Blood rushed through her ears and she could not help but feel like she was going to pass out. 

 

She reached out hesitantly and held the invitation delicately. “Me-me? At the Fashion Week Celebration?”

 

Adrien smirked at the awestruck look on her face, “Consider it a birthday present from dad.”

 

Marinette snorted, “I don't think I'd want any favours from your father, Adrien.” 

 

“I wouldn't, either. That says a lot about his character,” Adrien said.

 

Marinette peeled away the seal holding the invitation together. In the neatest calligraphy, she'd ever seen were the formal words stating her place at the party. It was even signed with her name and everything. She ran her hands over the ink and couldn't hold back her giddy smile. 

 

“Oh, and my dad wants to see you Thursday afternoon,” he stated.

 

Marinette gave him a funny look, “Should I be worried?”

 

Adrien leaned on the tree they were using to shield themselves from the courtyard, “All I can tell you, bug, is to keep your guard up.”

 

“I'll be sure to do so,” she said. Marinette pulled him away from the tree he was leaning on and began to lead him towards where Alya and Nino were sitting. “Let's go share the good news.”

 

He smiled at her and let her take him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was very important in moving the plot along. I really want to start stepping things up, so fingers crossed that I have enough skill to pull this off.
> 
> I said I'd have this ready in two days and here it is! I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Even though I might not respond to every message I obviously read every one of them, its just I never really know what to say but thank you for all your encouraging words.
> 
> I also noticed there wasn't enough Dupain-Cheng family interaction so I just had to include them in these last few chapters. I hope you all love them as much as I do!


	19. This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Thing (part ii)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was so nice throwing big parties  
> Jumping to the pool from the balcony  
> Everyone swimming in a champagne sea  
> And there are no rules when you show up here  
> Bass beat rattling the chandelier  
> Feeling so Gatsby for that whole year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apology for the late chapter is at the bottom of the chapter but for now I have a serious question.  
> I'm thinking about entering this story in a writing competition at school and I have no idea how to go about it. Do I enter it as the fanfiction it is or do I change up the names and events? Would it be illegal in some way for me to enter it as a fanfiction? Would they mark me down for it? Basically I just need some advice so if any kind soul could please give me advice.
> 
> You can leave your advice in a comment or reach me on tumblr at redefinemyworld_

“You ready?” Adrien asked from beside her.

Marinette was not ready for meeting Gabriel. Even though she hadn't met him, he held a lot of weight in her life. Gabriel was a fashion legend who could control what happened with her career if he really wanted to, he was the father of her boyfriend and the worst of them all, he was Hawkmoth. But Marinette knew she had to get to the meeting, so she took a deep breath in and nodded.

Adrien pushed open the door to Gabriel's office. Gabriel was sitting behind his desk, obviously waiting for their arrival. His face betrayed no emotion.

“Ah, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng. You're right on time,” Gabriel said. “Adrien you may leave.

Adrien looked at Marinette, silently asking her if she wanted him to stay.

“I'll be fine,” she told him. He nodded to her and left reluctantly. With Adrien gone it was just her alone with their biggest enemy. The hairs on her neck stood on end, anticipating a fight.

“Mlle. Dupain-Cheng, come closer. I'm not going to bite,” he smiled a cold and slimy smile.

Marinette walked further away from the door and closer to the most dangerous man in Paris. But he didn't know she knew that so she took her seat and acted as she usually would - anxious.

Her smile was hesitant. “Why did you need to see me, Mr Agreste?”

Gabriel folded his hands on his table, “I'll answer your question in due time, Mlle., but I have my own questions for you first.”

“Oh?” she raised her brow. Marinette casually strengthened her guard.

“What inspires you?”

Marinette blinked dumbly. She felt bemused, why would he ask her such a mundane question? Was he really doing this in the name of fashion?

“Everything inspires me, I guess. If a leaf falls at the beginning of autumn, I'm inspired. When raindrops race each other down my windowsill, I'm inspired. There is very little that doesn't catch my imagination,” she explained.

Gabriel gave a thoughtful hum, “That's a very important gift to have as an artist.”

“Really?” her mouth hung open. Gabriel might be evil but he didn't get to the top of the fashion empire by evilizing butterflies.

“Many people have the talent to draw or see the outside world differently but very few know how to utilize it. That's what makes you special, the fact that you know how to use your surroundings and resources."

Marinette didn't know what to say, “Th-Thank you, sir.”

“My own inspiration was my late wife. It has been very hard for me without her around but I used the pain from my loss and my art continues to thrive. I could have become an empty shell but instead I put my grief to something productive,” he spared a glance towards the portrait of his wife. “She has been the light of my life for so long. The extent of my grief is my reclusiveness but that works to my benefit since the market seems to be so inspired by the mystery. I still miss her every day,” his voice held a tone of sorrow.

Marinette felt sorry for their resident terrorist, “I'm sorry for your loss.”

“I digress. I've noticed an incredibly large amount of talent and potential in you and I would hate to see it go to waste and that's why I have a proposal for you,” he said. Marinette stayed silent, “I'm sure Adrien has given you the invitation to the soireè tomorrow.”  
  
“Yes, he has,” Marinette confirmed.

“Well the reason I had him invite you, was for me to gauge how you handle yourself in the cutthroat world of fashion. I won't personally be there and with Adrien of age, I've decided he will represent me tomorrow. Along with you,” his eyes drilled into her. “My son does not have much of an artistic eye but he knows a thing or two about the business so you will be the one to talk of design and more importantly - Fashion Week. If you manage to make it through the night, I will take you under my wing as an apprentice. With pay, of course. What do you say Mlle Dupain-Cheng?”

Marinette sat there, shocked. Gabriel Agreste wanted to offer her an apprenticeship? He thought she had talent? Did he trust her enough to talk to big-time investors and designers about the business with Adrien? It was too good to be true. But she'd have to be dumb to throw away this opportunity so her next words were, “Of course, M. Agreste.”

“Excellent. Since this is still undecided and you are being tested, I'd like you to attend wearing one of your own designs. Just to see how you handle criticism and how your work would look on something other than a hanger.”

Marinette nodded.

“I'm happy you understand. When you leave Nathalie will be waiting to take you to a meeting with some stylists to decide on your makeup and hairstyles and then Adrien and the driver will escort you home. If you have any more questions ask Nathalie. You're excused,” he dismissed.

The young lady stood up and walked out of the office in a trance-like state. Everything blurred around her and when she opened the door the only thing that managed to catch her focus was two green, gem-like orbs staring intently into her hazy, blue eyes.

“Mari, are you okay?”

“I'm in this weird mix of elated and suspicious,” she whispered to him.

Adrien chuckled and was about to say more when Nathalie showed up and interrupted. She told Marinette to follow her to her styling appointment; breaking apart any moment Marinette and Adrien were having.

Marinette walked away reluctantly and followed Nathalie through the large house. Memories flooded Marinette’s mind as walked through the halls. Memories of Adrien and Marinette before the discovery while innocently hanging out with Nino and Alya, not knowing that a criminal was busy at work a few floors down. How naïve they'd been, she thought wistfully. She was reminded of just how cold Gabriel was as she brought a hand to her neck, careful not brush away the makeup hiding the yellow bruises. They were barely noticeable since Kwami magic healed her faster than her normal body could.

The consultation was done with quickly enough and Nathalie offered to take her home. She refused and instead went to spend some time with Adrien.

She opened up her door and found him lounging on his bed with his laptop. He was lying on his stomach and Marinette took advantage of his position. She ran to him and jumped on his back before he had the time close his laptop.

Adrien was too startled to react as she laid on his back and read what was on his screen. “‘Chat Noir took Ladybug into his arms. He heard her sharp intake of breath as he gazed into her deep blue eyes.

“Chat Noir, I love you but you know this isn't what's best for Paris,” Ladybug said.

“But Ladybug, think about what's best for us,” his voice was sensual. He leaned in and they kissed and it was like the world exploded around them--’ Adrien what is that?” Marinette burst out laughing. “Wait, wait! Don't tell me!” she said around her laughter, “You're writing fan fiction about us?"

Adrien was red, “I-It’s not… I--”

Marinette took a closer look, “Wait! You're MeowraculousChatBug! Alya’s obsessed with your work! Just how many secret identities do you have, Kitty?”

Adrien was the reddest she'd ever seen him, “That's the last one, I swear! Marinette stop laughing!” he whined.

Marinette took mercy on him and tried to stifle her laughter, “I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Not laughing.”

“Good!” he said.

Adrien wasn't prepared for the smirk on her face, “Besides, why fan fiction when you could have the real thing.”

All thoughts of his work in progress left both their brains when their lips met in a kiss.

///

Adrien knocked on the Dupain-Cheng backdoor to pick Marinette up for the Fashion Week Celebration. He was dressed in one of the tuxes his father had made, personally tailored to for his measurements. Just before he left, Gabriel gave him a black tie for the occasion.

He had said, “Don’t embarrass me, Adrien.”

Adrien just rolled his eyes and walked out. He knew which battles to pick.

Marinette’s mother opened the door and ushered him in. She made him sit down and offered him a drink for the wait.

“So, Adrien, this is your first official date correct?” the smile on the older Cheng was impish. Adrien could see where Marinette got her mischievousness from.

Adrien was about to deny the allegation until he remembered she had seen him and Marinette snuggling after the incident. The thought of Marinette’s mother catching them in a compromising position caused Adrien to blush, “Kind of.”

The smile on Sabine’s face was soft and kind. “Don’t worry. My daughter’s been looking forward to a night like this for years. I doubt there is anything you could do to spoil it so just be yourself.”

The flush on Adrien’s face could have stopped traffic. He was saved by Marinette coming downstairs dressed to kill.

Adrien couldn't seem to catch a break but it's not like he wanted one. Marinette was mesmerizing. Adrien stood up when Marinette walked into the room like a true gentleman.

Marinette was wearing a white flowing dress which softened her features. Her hair was in a loose updo, allowing Adrien to see the open back. Adrien met her at the bottom step and offered his hand to help her down the last step. She took his hand and the movement allowed for Adrien to be fanned with her sweet scent - vanilla.

“Oh, Cherie,” Sabine gasped, “you look marvellous.”

“You think so?” Marinette asked, sheepishly.

“Honey, I know so,” Sabine defended, “You're my daughter. Look - you broke Adrien.”

The bluenette looked at her boyfriend and giggled softly at the look on his face. His gaze spread a soothing warmth through her body. It was the first time someone had ever looked at her that way and she felt slightly dizzy under his scrutinizing watch.

“Angel,” he murmured.

Marinette blushed. Her tongue stumbled over a reply before she just sent him a smile. A smile that made him think of everything right in his life.

Adrien cleared his throat and foggy head from images of his lovely girlfriend and turned to her short mother, “We best be on our way. Father hates a lack of punctuality.”

Sabine’s smile was a touch rueful. She reached out and patted Adrien’s shoulder, “Of course. You both just have an amazing time.”

“Thank you, maman,” Marinette replied. She leaned over and kissed her mother's cheek. As she straightened, Adrien didn't miss the look of pride painted on Sabine’s face. It left a bittersweet taste in his mouth to see just how much Sabine cared for her daughter.

“Where's my kiss young man?” the older woman demanded, startling Adrien. Her eyes were filled with dazzling happiness as he leaned down to give Sabine a kiss. Her satisfied smile did wonders to Adrien’s aching heart. “Now, you two go and have fun and don't worry so much about Mr Agreste.” The couple smiled and turned around to walk out of the bakery door so that they could say goodbye to Tom.

When they had descended into the kitchen they were met by Tom’s large smile. “Don't you two look dapper?!” he bellowed. He swept the two teenagers into a giant bear hug and squeezed them as tightly as he could without strangling them. “Go make me proud,” he got out with his mouth smothered by Adrien and Marinette’s shoulders. When he finally let them go, they left through the bakery entrance.

They walked into the crisp air and Adrien took a deep breath of the summer air. It smelled different than usual. He turned to Marinette and studied her profile. She seemed deep in thought, not happy but not upset in any way either. She was content.

Her eyes shone a deep blue as usual and she hadn't bothered to hide her lovely constellation of freckles under makeup. A stray strand of hair tickled her neck and her dress was kicked around by the soft summer breeze. She looked so beautiful. She made the world so beautiful. Everything was different when Adrien looked at Marinette.

Everything was different since he met her. Since he became her friend. Since he since he fell in love with her. She just flipped his world upside down and he could not find it in himself to be upset with her because he loved her.

He was in love with her. And nothing was going to take her away from him.

Not his father and whatever twisted plans he had. No other villains they would have to face in the future. He would fight tooth and nail for her.

 

And the best way to do that would be to get rid of his pest of a father first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long.. What is it three months?? Any way the last couple of months have been crazy hectic for me. And I finally got a new phone which makes it way easier to type out my stuff and with everything that's been going on like transitioning into the new grade and holiday and bleehhhh. But here's an update and I hope you like it and the next chapter will obviously be the gala.
> 
> Hopefully I will have time to do it but tenth grade is probably gonna be busy especially for the next few months but I swear I am in no way giving up on the story.


	20. So It Goes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Cause we break down a little  
> And when you get me alone, it's so simple  
> 'Cause baby, I know what you know  
> We can feel it

They drove up to the building where the gala was being held in Paris CBD. Cars were lined up in front of the hall and out of each one came an aristocrat more glamorous than the last one.

Marinette glanced out of the window nervously as the car tried to find somewhere to let them off. Everyone was dressed in their best fashions and Marinette couldn't help but feel tacky for wearing one of her own designs. What if everyone hated it? What if she spilt some food on it and no one took her seriously because she was so careless. Marinette started panicking, struggling to find air to fill her lungs.

She felt her pulse slow down when Adrien took a firm grip of her hand and squeezed it. She looked over at him and smiled. As usual, Adrien to the rescue with his silent support and sweet smile. Her knight in shining armour.

The car slowly slipped into a parking space not far from the entrance and Marinette had to hold her breath to avoid another panic attack. Something about this night was going to be different. She didn't know what it was. All she knew was that she would not let her guard down.

They found the room of the gala by following the soft music echoing through the building. It was exactly what Marinette expected: soft lighting, live music and groups of rich people holding champagne as they talked. Some left whoever they were talking to and entered a new group and seamlessly transitioned in the conversation. Marinette was starstruck.

Adrien silently laughed at her wide-eyed gaze on the faces that filled the room. She frowned and slapped his arm, “Stop laughing at me, Mr Model. Not all of us are used to seeing the faces of the people we admire.”

“You're not wrong. Almost four years with you and I'm still amazed by you,” he commented smoothly.

Marinette blushed. She had to hold herself back from kissing him and instead hooked her pinky with his, “Smooth talker,” she muttered.

“Only for you, Milady” he replied. He looked at her with an intensity that set her heart aflame. “Come on let's go prove to these people how fantastic you are.”

  
“So your father really isn't going to come? ”

Adrien frowned, “That's what he said. He rarely ever takes back his words.”

“Do you think he's planning something?”

Adrien didn't say anything. He knew his father was probably planning something for tonight, he just didn't know what. Considering how intense the last couple of akumas have been, it wasn't going to be anything tame.

“Let's not worry about him. This is our night,” he tightened his grip on her hand and brought them up to kiss the back of her hand.

Marinette smiled pensively. She admired her boyfriend's attempt to get her mind off of the evil lurking within their lives but until Gabriel was defeated they would always need to be on guard.

“Adrien! It's been too long!” shouted an overzealous voice a few metres away. Marinette looked over Adrien’s shoulder to see a short, plump woman waddling towards them.

Adrien’s face brightened up at the sight of the lady that came to a stop in front of them, “Madame Bourcheau! I didn't know you were back in the country!”

“Yes,” she said in an excited exhale. “My flight landed this morning and I heard about this little party on the grapevine and thought I should make an appearance.”

Adrien gave her a soft smile. It was obvious he held a little bit of fondness for the woman, “Well, I'm happy to see you again,” he bent down and gave her a hug.

Madame Bourcheau let go of Adrien and noticed Marinette standing beside him, “Ooh! Is this your special lady?”

Adrien threw an arm around Marinette’s shoulder, a proud smile gracing his lips, “My one and only,” he boasted while pulling her closer. Marinette felt a blush crawl up her neck. “But it's a secret,” he whispered like a sixth-grade girl telling her friends some playground gossip.

Madame Bourcheau laughed, “To be young and in love! Well, I'll leave you two alone and go make my rounds. Au revoir, Adrien!”

The eccentric woman practically bounced away from the two, looking for someone else to greet, “Who was that?”

“Madam Bourcheau was my mom's acting coach. Even after my mom stopped acting when she became pregnant with me she used to hang around all the time. But a few months before my mom disappeared she didn't visit as much anymore,” he finished off sadly.

“She seems interesting,” Marinette giggled.

“She really was!” Adrien replied. His eyes lit up once again, “She was like the grandmother I never had. She was really special to me. It hurt when she just fell off the grid.”

Marinette hugged Adrien’s arm, “I'm sorry.”

“Sadly, I've gotten used to being left alone.”

“I'll never leave you alone,” she reiterated, solemnly.

Adrien smiled down at Marinette, “And I love you for it.”

The smile had returned on both their faces. Adrien then took Marinette around the room, introducing her to the biggest fish in the fashion industry and advertising her products like he was being sponsored. Which he was, only he was being paid with love and affection.

By the time they'd made it through most of the room and countless conversations, Marinette got thirsty and separated from Adrien to get a drink.

“Oh, are you Marinette Dupain-Cheng?” asked a nasal voice from behind her.

Marinette was standing alone at the bar waiting for the soda water she'd ordered. She turned in surprise to the voice that had addressed her, “Yes. And you are?”

The tall brunette woman held back a scoff, “Céline Merchànt.”

Marinette’s eyes widened. The editor-in-chief of Clarie-Mair France was talking to her, “Pleased to make your acquaintance,” Marinette answered politely.

“I'm sure,” her voice was filled with contempt. “Who are you wearing?”

The sudden question shocked Marinette, “Uh, an original,” she fumbled dumbly. Marinette wanted to facepalm at how stupid she sounded.

The critique narrowed her eyes and lifted up her hand and twirled her finger, “Turn around for me.”

Marinette did a small spin in place, nerves humming. This could be a make or break moment for her. She could end up being in one of the most popular issues of Clarie-Mair for the season. People always pay closer attention to fashion magazines around Fashion Week time. If she could get featured in even one small section, it would open so many doors for her.

Once she'd made her three-sixty she was met with sparkling eyes from the editor though a smile still eluded her, “Your reputation precedes you,” she handed Marinette a small card, “We'll be in touch.”

She walked away and Marinette finally let out her excitement. The smile on her face was dazzling as she raced to Adrien to tell him the news. How incredible was it that the editor-in-chief of Clarie-Mair, one of the classiest magazines on the shelves, noticed and appreciated her work! Marinette had a reputation in the fashion industry! And a good one, at that!

Her cheeks were hot, flushed with excitement and happiness when she finally found Adrien. She tapped the back of his shoulder to get his attention, “You won't believe what just happened to me-” Marinette cut herself off when she saw the look on Adrien’s face. “What's wrong?”

Marinette felt her stomach hollow out. She knew that whatever caused Adrien to look like he was about to vomit on the spot could not have been good. Adrien’s mouth was set in a grim line as he lifted up his phone to show her what he saw before she arrived.

On the screen, two firetrucks surrounded a burning building and firefighters held hoses up as the tried to quench the fire. The fire had been contained to that particular building even though it was in direct contact to other apartments.

Marinette felt lightheaded as she watched the video. Her home was on fire. Her family was in danger.

Suddenly nothing else mattered except that she had to get back home. She ran out of the room, pushing past anyone who got in her way while Adrien shouted at her to slow down from behind but she didn't slow down. There was no time. Scoffs of indignation were heard as she raced out of the venue, Adrien hot on her heels.

She burst through the doors and was assaulted by the flashing cameras of the paparazzi from every angle. Their words were white noise to Marinette as she tried to find a way out of them. Two arms grabbed her by the waist and pulled her out of the sea of paparazzi.

Marinette’s breath left her in quick puffs as she tried to fight her way out of the arms holding her. She shouldn't be waiting here, she should not be trapped here. “Marinette calm down.” Adrien’s voice did nothing to soothe her as she continued flailing to fall out of his grip. She had too much energy, her nerves were shot and adrenaline had her heart pumping.

She had to get back home.

///

Adrien kept his arms locked around Marinette’s arms like a straitjacket to keep her from punching him in the midst of her panic. Miraculous energy paired with the flight or fight instinct was volatile. Especially at this point.

The foyer was empty as Adrien fought for control with Marinette. Anyone who walked in could have taken what was happening the wrong way but at least he had managed to drag her away from the paparazzi who were harassing her outside. He struggled with positioning her in a way that would make it easier to walk. He carried her bridal style, still holding down her hands and found a quiet room for them to sit in. He needed her to calm down.

He turned on the lights in the small conference room and pushed open as many windows he could. He thought about locking the door but decided not to do that she wouldn't feel trapped. Tikki and Plagg floated out of his coat pockets looking at the blue-eyed girl with concern as she fought for air.

“Marinette, breathe,” he stated, calmly.

Marinette’s voice shook as she said, “Adrien, it's happening.”

“Mari, you are going to be fine,” he articulated.

“But what about the bakery, my home, my parents,” she forced out. Sobs followed soon after, fear attacking any form of sanity she had left.

Adrien placed his hands firmly on her shoulders, “Mari, I know you're scared but right now you need to slow down and breathe and think about this,” he stated. “It's no help to anyone if you're like this right now. I'm sure your parents are fine but we're never going to know if you don't calm down. We don't need you getting akumatize while you're Ladybug so just breathe.”

Marinette breathed in time with Adrien and a small flush of colour returned to her face, “Good,” he told her with an encouraging smile. “Now you can transform and we can go see your parents, okay?”

She nodded and uttered her words of transformation and he followed suit. Together they leapt out one of the windows and flew through Paris to get to the ashes of one place they'd both felt unending amounts of love, not noticing the purple butterfly had left behind.

///

“The emotions are gone,” Gabriel growled to Nathalie. “Adrien must have calmed her down guess it's time for plan B.”

“Sir, do you really think this is a good idea?”

“Nathalie,” he turned to her eyes wet, “it's been over five years. I'm desperate.”

“But, sir, there has to be a better way if-”

“Don't you get it!” he shouted. Nathalie flinched at the tone of his voice. “There is no better way! Emilie is trapped and I'm the only one who can help her. I have to fix my mistakes. It's my fault she ended up the way she did and it's up to me to help her. If you don't agree with my methods, Nathalie, you can walk out right now but the moment you do; don't even think about coming back.”

Gabriel Agreste was absolutely smitten with Emilie Agreste and he would do anything to have her back in his life.

The plan had been laid into motion. There was no turning back. One way or another she would be back in his arms and he'd be damned if his son, Ladybug or some emotionally stable girl were to ruin that. Gabriel needed to break Marinette. She would be so strong as an Akuma if she just snapped. He could feel it. She was the key to the end of everything.

He was going to get Emilie back, no matter what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall.  
> We have finally reached my favourite song on the album. From here on things are going to get interesting. I already have over half of the next chapter written since I wrote both chapters at the same time since the next chapter was supposed to be slotted into this one as flashbacks but it just wasn't working. Also, I wrote this chapter twice before I was satisfied because it just wasn't working for me as a filler after I separated it from chapter 21 so here are important things. The next chapter will be out before the end of next week, I swear.
> 
> But until then, please don't forget to comment and kudo because that makes me very happy. thank you for your patience


	21. So It Goes (part ii)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And our pieces fall  
> Right into place  
> Get caught up in the moments  
> Lipstick on your face  
> So it goes  
> I'm yours to keep  
> And I'm yours to lose  
> You know I'm not a bad girl, but I  
> Do bad things with you  
> So it goes

It was raining and Gabriel Agreste was trapped inside a stuffy room full of socialites. Ever since his fashion brand started taking flight he had been invited to more of these parties and he had to keep pretending to enjoy them.

It was strange coming to one of these functions without his family. Ever since his father had disowned him for not wanting to carry on the family business, Gabriel felt the need to prove that he could make it in fashion. And so far, it seemed his father would be eating his words.

After performing his rounds, Gabriel went to the open bar. He always had to have a little something to make these nights more bearable and the champagne offered by the servers could barely be considered alcohol. He requested something a lot stronger and held his breath as he threw it to the back of his throat.

“Wow, I'm impressed. I've never seen anyone down whiskey better than my father,” said a voice behind him.

Gabriel turned, ready to chastise the person for not minding their own business only to be left speechless by the most beautiful green eyes he'd ever seen.

“I'm Emilie,” she reached out her hand for a handshake.

Gabriel felt like he'd swallowed his tongue as he lifted his hand and took her offered one. His voice was deep when he replied, “Gabriel.”

Her smile was absolutely dazzling.

///

“So you're an actress?” he asked. It was the fifth function they had attended at the same time and slowly they learned more and more about each other as they spent time hiding together from the rest of the world.

“An aspiring actress,” she replied with a wistful smile.

Gabriel shook his head firmly, “You're an actress. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise.”

Emilie chuckled. It was the purest thing Gabriel had ever heard. He rarely made anyone happy, it was nice to know he could, “What about you hotshot?”

“I'm a fashion designer.”

Emilie straightened up. “Wait. Don't tell me you're Gabriel Agreste?” the shock on her face was palpable.

“If I was would you Agreste me?” he shot back, half humorous and half nervous.

Her green eyes caught the light from the chandeliers, causing them to sparkle like emeralds, “This is fantastic! I've seen your work - - you're fantastic! I just can't believe that we've been spending so much time together at these things and I still didn't know why you came.” Her face lost its smile, “Damn how selfish have I been?”

Gabriel felt his lips tug at the edges. “Hey, don't worry about it.” The look on his face became mischievous as he said, “It's nice listening to someone other than the voices in my head.”

She shoved his shoulder as hard as he could and he let himself stumble as laughter racked his body.

“You suck, Gabriel Agreste!” she exclaimed, her own laughter seizing her body.

Gabriel couldn't remember the last time he felt as happy as he felt at that moment. He wanted to remember that feeling forever.

///

Gabriel and Emilie had been getting closer over the last few months. Every time they needed someone to take a break with at high society parties it was each other. It wasn't long before the two began a relationship. Soon enough, the press had caught up to the fact that they were close.

“Emilie, Emilie, Emilie! Are you and Gabriel in a romantic relationship?!”

“No, Emilie! Over here are you pregnant with Gabriel's child?!”

“Emilie are you using Gabriel to gain more acting jobs?!”

“This is ridiculous!” Gabriel growled, “The media is dragging your name through the mud.”

Emilie walked up from behind Gabriel and wrapped her arms around him. Gabriel turned so they were face to face and that he could look into her eyes.

“Who cares about them?” She looked so calm. Her green eyes placated the fire that was burning within him. A smile pulled at the corners of her lips, “They're a bunch of low livers anyway.”

Gabriel chuckled along with Emilie. Every moment he spent with her was a happy moment. He was never sad or angry or alone when she was around. He couldn't squash the nagging feeling that she was the one and he didn't want to. She was perfect for him.

Gabriel Agreste was absolutely smitten with Emilie Dupont.

///

“Let's elope.”

Gabriel choked on the water he was drinking and turned to the blonde beside him. They'd been in bed watching movies all day. It was late and the only light in the room came from the tiny television in the bedroom. Her hair was frizzy and floating around her like a halo but Emilie was the furthest thing from an angel.

“Elope?” he choked out.

She shifted her body so that she could look at him straight on, “Why not?”

They'd only been together for four months. Because they were 22 and 19 respectively. They were so young in every way; were they ready to get married? But when Gabriel looked into her jellybean green eyes, all he could see was their future. He couldn't begin to imagine a tomorrow without her.

His lips tugged into the smallest smile, “Why not?”

The smile she gave him in response brightened up the dark room and she collapsed into his body as a giggling heap.

///

It was their first anniversary together and business was booming at Gabriel. Fashion weeks all over the world featured Gabriel apparel and celebrities wore Gabriel originals to award shows. Gabriel Agreste had become a household name.

On their first anniversary, Gabriel decided to surprise the love of his life. As she sat in the car with her eyes closed and a small smile tugging at her lips, Gabriel felt so happy with what he'd achieved and what he'd found.

He got out of the car and opened the door for her and helped her out. “Are your eyes still closed?”

Emilie smiled, “Yes, Gabriel,” she replied, voice filled with mirth.

“Good,” he guided her to a tall black gate. He instructed her to stay still as he reached for the key in his pocket. He unlocked the heavy-duty lock and unwound the chains keeping the gate closed. The gate creaked as he opened it. “Open your eyes.”

Emilie pried open her eyes and looked up at the large building in front of her. It looked old, ruined and tired but it was apparent that it was something magnificent in its prime. “Gabriel, what is this?” she asked, quietly.

“It's ours, Emilie; ours to make a home in. I thought we could build back to what it used to be together.”

The tears gathering in Emilie’s eyes blurred her vision to find him but when she stretched out her arms, Gabriel stepped into her embrace.

“I love you,” she uttered through silent sobs.

He buried his head further into her neck, “I love you too.”

///

Emilie got jealous easily, Gabriel noted.

Even as she sat at the corner of the room, he could feel the slow bitterness climbing out of her. She was sitting on the armchair they had added specifically for when they worked together as he interviewed candidates for a new secretary.

Gabriel hid a smile every time he noticed her scowl at women who walked in with skirts too short and too many blouse buttons undone. Gabriel made sure to remain stoic and impersonal for her sake. The little smile she flashed when he brushed off any advances made him feel proud of himself.

The day turned out fruitless as Gabriel hadn't found an assistant that would be what he needed and that his wife liked. He slouched in his seat and ran a hand over his face. Two arms travelled down his chest in a hug from behind.

Emilie’s lips pressed her lips to his cheek, “You know, I have a friend of mine just out of uni with a BA in English. I'm pretty sure she'd be happy with the extra cash.”

Gabriel shifted Emilie into his lap and kissed her once, “Let's give her a shot.”

That weekend Gabriel met Nathalie and she got the job.

///

Gabriel and Emilie’s first child was an exciting occasion. Two months with their bundle of joy and Gabriel had never seen Emilie glow so much as she laid the baby in her bassinet for the night.

“She looks gorgeous, doesn't she?” Emilie whispered and she looked at Gabriel leaning against the doorframe. He walked closer to his wife and daughter, a soft look in his eyes.

“Our little Adrienne,” he wrapped his arms around Emilie and kisses her cheek. “We did good.”

Emilie and Gabriel had agreed to name her Adrienne. It was the perfect name because kept up with her family's traditions of naming their children after Italian cities and the grandmother that raised Emilie. The little girl was soft and pudgy. Tendrils of pale blonde hair teased at the tip of her ears and her pale blue eyes were hidden from the world by her eyelids.

Gabriel and Emilie pulled themselves away from the crib and into their bedroom to get ready for bed. Sleep came easily to the two exhausted parents.

The world was quiet and then a window shattered. Emilie sat up quickly and rushed out of the room, her hasty footsteps waking up Gabriel. The man woke up groggily only to be alerted by Adrienne’s cry from her nursery. Emilie’s shouts alerted him there was something wrong. He wasn't even out the bedroom door when he heard the first gunshot. The second gunshot followed quickly after.

When Gabriel got to the nursery door he found shattered pieces of glass on the floor. Fingers hung out the window as the perpetrator tried to escape. He was gone before Gabriel could reach the window. All he could see was a black form racing away from the house and jumping out the window.

“Gabriel!” Emilie’s pained voice cried.

Gabriel fell to his knees and crawled to his wife. Her hand clutched her bleeding abdomen and she struggled to breathe. “I'm right here love, I'm right here.”

Tears rolled down her face, “The baby, Gabe. Adrienne.”

Adrienne had been quiet since he entered. The tears were already stinging his eyes before he even took a look inside the bassinet. Gabriel wanted to vomit at the site before him.

His baby girl covered in her own blood and an unnatural hole in her chest. Gabriel gagged. He was choked by emotion. His baby. His daughter. Gabriel's first ever unconditional love taken away from him.

His wife coughed from behind him and Gabriel was brought from his reverie. He still had a chance to save his wife. With shaky knees, he stood and stumbled to the phone kept in the hallway.

“112, what's your emergency?” the operator asked.

“My wife… my wife and--” Gabriel gasped to swallow down a sob. “My daughter have been shot.”

“Okay, sir, I'm going to need to state your address and an ambulance will be there soon…”

///

Emilie had changed after Adrienne had been pronounced dead. She couldn't have seemed to handle the gunshot wound. It was the most heartbreaking thing Gabriel could do to tell her their daughter was dead.

He'd seen Emilie angry but at that moment she lost her mind. Emilie was screaming and thrashing and didn't stop until the nurse sedated her. A police investigation had been done and at some point and Gabriel was a suspect which added onto the pain. Eventually, there was evidence of an assassination ring in Paris that was targeting celebrities all over the world. But even with the man who had killed their daughter behind bars, the Agrestes remained in pain.

Gabriel and Emilie wouldn't be able to have another baby. The gunshot Emilie had received had scarred her womb. If they had another child her womb would be completely destroyed and Emilie could die. Gabriel had gotten a vasectomy that day.

As he watched his wife stare out the window of their bedroom, he felt lost. He didn't know how to help her after the funeral. Emilie felt his stare and her once bright eyes had a dullness in them. A dullness that had been there for the past three weeks. They had had the funeral so late because they needed to wait for Emilie to heal. How the body looked didn't matter; they had her cremated.

Emilie stood up; her black dress ruffled as she walked over to Gabriel and slowly took off her hat. When she'd reached him she ran her hands down his chest, “Love me, Gabe.”

The kiss she'd pressed to his lips was filled with desperation and pain. When Gabriel didn't kiss back she tugged his hair roughly. Gabriel responded to her kiss. He pulled away when he felt her warm tears on his face. She took his face in her hands and muttered, “Don't stop.”

That night Gabriel made sure to kiss every tear away.

///

“But… I did the surgery? How Emilie?” he asked.

Emilie cried in response, “I don't know, Gabriel.”

He punched the wall behind him, “Dammit, Emilie!” the tears that followed were hot. “Dammit. I can't lose you, too.”

He gathered her into his arms and she collapsed unit him, “I'm sorry, Gabe.”

“You could get rid of it,” he told her.

She tore herself away from him. Her face lost all its sadness and in its place was blazing anger, “Gabriel, no.”

“Emilie, I don't want to lose you and--”

“Well, I can't lose another baby!” she screamed.

Gabriel took a step forward, “You could die.”

“Rather me than an innocent life! This could be our second chance and if I'm not there for it, it could be your second chance,” Emilie stated. “I could never live with myself if I lost another baby. And by choice? I just wouldn't be able to do it, Gabe,” Emilie wrapped her arms around herself. “I'm doing this Gabriel, with or without you.”

The next three weeks were quiet between the wife and husband.

Nathalie knocked on the door to Gabriel's office, “Sir, you have a phone call on line 3. It's from your Doctor,” she informed him.

“Thank you, Nathalie.”

She nodded and exited his field of vision. She was probably going to visit Emilie as Nathalie and Emilie had always been close. He answered the phone prepared to find answers as to how his wife could have possibly gotten pregnant after the surgery.

“I need you to explain how my wife could have gotten pregnant,” Gabriel demanded.

“Good morning to you too, M Agreste,” he greeted drily.

“I have no time for niceties, I would like answers,” Gabriel growled.

“Have you considered another man in her life?”

“My wife has not left the house in over 3 months, there is no other explanation.”

“Well, M Agreste, how long after your surgery did it take for you and your wife to become sexually active?”

“Three weeks,” he answered, briskly.

“Did you use protection,” the doctor queried, patiently.

“No, I thought we were already protected after that very expensive surgery.”

“M Agreste, I told you after your surgery that it takes about three months before the surgery can become effective…”

Gabriel's world shattered. It was his fault. It was his fault that he could lose his wife. He let it happen.

///

Gabriel noticed that Emilie was happier. She was on her last trimester and getting weaker but she smiled more and she hummed to her baby bump. She was already in love with the baby inside her. The baby that could kill her.

Gabriel had mixed feeling about the child his wife was carrying but he knew he didn't hate the child. He hated himself. By the time he had managed to wrap his head around the fact that he could lose his wife, it was too late. She had shut him out.

When Gabriel heard voices coming from the parlour he wandered in to here Emilie’s laugh. He hadn't heard that sound in nearly a year. He walked in and found his wife sitting with a lady who couldn't be younger than fifty.

“Are you ready to bless the baby?” she asked with a satisfied smile.

Emilie nodded and the woman hovered her hand of the swollen belly. “Of course, Madame Bourcheau.”

The woman prayed in a language Gabriel had never heard before. His wife had her eyes closed and her face was the picture of serenity. Gabriel thought she looked beautiful.

Gabriel turned to walk out of the room unseen when the prayer ended. He was halted in his steps when his wife's lilting voice called out to him. His feet directed him to her and she looked at him with happiness. “We're going to be okay,” she assured him.

///

Adrien was the exact opposite of Adrienne. Where the baby girl had looked like her father the little boy looked exactly like his mother. Gabriel didn't know how to act around the newborn. Gabriel felt as if he owed the child an apology for resenting him for killing his wife when instead she was standing right there, singing the child a lullaby.

Emilie looked at the awkward Gabriel with an amused look, “Come hold him, Gabe.”

Gabriel took the child in his arms and he immediately began crying, “Emilie!” the man whined.

Emilie laughed, “You'd think this is your first time.”

The silence that followed after her comment reverberated through the room. Not even Adrien made a sound. “I miss her,” Gabriel commented.

Emilie stroked Adrien’s fluffy hair, “I miss her too. But at least we have him.” Emilie's voice darkened, "We  _are not_ going to lose him."

Gabriel nodded in agreement. He pulled her into his arms and was shocked at the smile that began to grow on the baby’s face. He followed Adrien’s line of site to the broach on his wife’s chest. “What’s that?” he asked, pointing at the unfamiliar piece of jewellery.

His wife’s smile was wide as she flashed it to him, “Do you like it? Madame Bourcheau gave it to me. A little bit of a blessing is dipped into this pin.”

Gabriel could not decipher her secret smile but he chuckled at her pride, “Yes, my love, it is wonderful. It brings out your eyes.”

///

“Emilie, who are you talking to?” Gabriel demanded as he walked into the room. Lately, his wife had been having many private conversations he was not privy to and he did not like it. He did not like it one bit. He pushed open the door and saw her holding what seemed to be a blue doll. “What is that thing?”

Knowing she’d been caught, Emilie stuck to telling Gabriel the truth, “This is Duusuu and he is our protection?”

Gabriel was confused. He was convinced that his wife had lost her mind and the only one to blame was that crazy Madame Bourcheau. He approached his wife slowly, “Why would you need any other sort of protection? This house is a fortress.”

“I know you think I sound crazy. I thought Bourcheau sounded crazy the first time she told me but then I saw it in action and -- oh! Gabriel, it was fantastic,” she walked across the room to him. “Duusuu is the only thing in the world that can protect us from the evil out there. Not some weak human invention.”

“Hello, M Agreste,” said the doll. Gabriel gasped as the little blob floated in the air, “Emilie has told me a lot about you.”

Gabriel gaped, “Astounding.”

Emilie’s smile was hopeful, “Would you like to help me something?” Gabriel’s expression was hesitant. “Andre is shooting a movie and he would like me to act in it. Could you look after Adrien?”

Gabriel held back a cringe as he thought about the excitable four-year-old but the look on his wife’s face made him weak. “Okay.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” she squealed, throwing herself into his arms

///

It took nearly four months for Gabriel to find a way to keep Adrien busy. It used to be a pain for him and Nathalie to keep him under control since he got bored easily. After multiple disappearing acts only to find him interrupting shoots, Gabriel decided to make him a child model. Adrien was made for the camera, Gabriel noted with pride. The toddler seemed to glow under the flash of the camera with his wide smile.

After busy days with Adrien, Gabriel would go home to his wife and she would tell him all about the progress the movie had made. She also talked a little bit more about Duusuu - who he found out was something called a kwami - and his miraculous. She told him about all the other Miraculous kept by a guardian and scattered across the world. Gabriel could not help but feel intrigued by this new idea of magic he never knew existed.

“Maybe we could find you one,” Emilie muttered, sleepily.

Gabriel perked up, “Really?”

“Why not?” she uttered, before falling asleep

///

Gabriel and Emilie walked through thick forests, following vague directions from Duusuu who could not remember his way around Tibet. “Tikki was always better than me at directions,” he groaned in disappointment.

It was only near sunset when all of them had finally found one of the lost temples. “It’s beautiful,” Emilie commented. “This is where you come from Duusuu?”

“Not at all. Where I come from is much more complicated than this,” the Kwami chuckled. “This is where humans were trained to control the powers that we have granted them.”

Emilie smiled at Gabriel. “Time to change our lives.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I got this out before the next week even started. This is the longest chapter I have written yet. I usually write more or less 2000 but here we are with 3000. I marathon wrote this. Took me like five hours and it has the most grammar mistakes out of any other chapter I've written, so says grammarly. But whatever I'm so tired. I might come back and rewrite this wayyyy later in life. Hope y'all liked Gabriel and Emilie's life story.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first Ladybug and Chat Noir full-length fanfiction. Please enjoy


End file.
